Reckless
by YellowDartVader
Summary: When Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padme Amidala lock eyes across a crowded Coruscant block, their lives are changed forever. Even with the trials they face, they will come out stronger together. But can love conquer the Dark Side?
1. Eyes Meet, Hearts Touch

Reckless

by the Yellow Dart

Rated PG-13

Obi-Wan Kenobi pulled his hood up to cover his head and took a few steps down a busy skyway near the edge of Coruscant's Senate district. Like a rushing sea, beings of many different species pushed Obi-Wan along the skyway. With considerable effort, Obi-Wan pushed through the rushing tide of commuters until he reached the edge of the skyway. From there, he had a clear view of the city surrounding him.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," he muttered. A Twi-lek woman next to him gave him a strange look, but Obi-Wan barely noticed. His padawan was missing. Again.

"Anakin?" After a moment, there was still no response, and still no Anakin in sight.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and let the Force's calming waves rush over him. Almost immediately, he was able to redirected the Force's energy until he felt Anakin's strong presence nearby.

Letting the Force guide him to Anakin, he muttered, "I'm the Master. He should listen to me." When he turned left into a dark alley, Obi-Wan muttered, "The other padawan learners --"

"-- Master?" Anakin's cheerful voice called from a junk heap at the end of the alley. "I'm over here."

Obi-Wan sighed when he saw Anakin knee-deep in a pile of discarded bolts and sheet metal. "Don't move. I'm coming."

#

In a makeshift junkyard behind a tall, gray building, Anakin Skywalker grabbed a sheet of shiny metal that had caught his eye. Suddenly, he felt a slight tremor through the Force. "Oh, Master, a Jedi should not feel such anger. I've heard it's a path to the Dark Side." His voice came out a bit louder and more sarcastic than he had intended.

Anakin looked at the bolts in his hand and tossed the extraneous few down into the junk pile. They made a satisfying, high-pitched click, clack when metal hit metal.

"Speak of the Jedi," he muttered when Obi-Wan's bearded face appeared around the corner.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms across his chest and stared at Anakin with his annoying, calm, unbothered look. He cocked one eyebrow and said only, "So?"

When Anakin looked up, he forced a smile and made sure to use a sickeningly sweet voice. "Master, I saw this pile of junk parts and I thought I might find something useful."

"So you did," Obi-Wan replied with the corners of his lips turned up into a resigned smile, which he quickly turned into his familiar stern scowl. "But, Anakin, that is still no excuse --"

"-- Master!" Anakin rolled his eyes as he stood and shoved the scrap parts into his robe. "Spare me the lecture."

"Let's go," was all Obi-Wan said in return.

"What's the hurry? I thought we had a free afternoon."

"No matter, Anakin. How do you know I don't have something to do . . . without you?"

Anakin turned so that he looked straight into Obi-Wan's eyes. Folding his arms across his chest and cocking his head to the side, he reached into the Force. After a moment, he declared, "You're lying."

"Am I?"

"Absolutely. I can sense it." He shrugged and took a few steps toward the Temple. "I have more power than you realize."

Obi-Wan put an arm around Anakin's shoulders. "You, my very young apprentice, cannot know what I am really thinking."

"I can read your thoughts right now, Master."

Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, really? What am I thinking right at this moment?"

Anakin flashed a teasing smirk. "You're thinking, 'I want to punish my padawan, but how? Physical pain?" His grin widened. "No, not physical pain. You are going to send me to the Archives for an afternoon with Madam Nu."

"You're wrong again, Anakin." The sparkle in his eyes betrayed the amusement behind Obi-Wan's stoic façade. "I wasn't thinking that at all."

"Sure you were. You just don't want to admit I was right."

Obi-Wan shrugged as he said in a teasing tone, "Actually, I was thinking of sending you to meditate with Master Yoda."

"You wouldn't dare." Anakin picked up his pace and turned onto the busy pedestrian street, ducking underneath a large, tri-horned humanoid and trying to blend into the rush of traffic.

Obi-Wan nearly ran into the same humanoid as he tried to follow Anakin to make sure that they didn't get separated again. When the large, horned humanoid grunted, Obi-Wan turned to him and flashed an apologetic grin.

Without wasting any more time, Obi-Wan slipped into the ocean of pedestrians and pushed through beings until he was behind Anakin. He put his hand on Anakin's shoulder and said, "Why do I get the feeling you will be the death of me?"

Anakin spun to face Obi-Wan with a grin spread across his face. "I was right! You do want to hurt me."

"Keep walking."

"Fine." Anakin bit his lower lip to keep from laughing; he knew Obi-Wan was doing the same thing.

After a few paces, Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's shoulder and said, "If you want to become a knight, you need --"

"-- Self-discipline, patience, selflessness, humility."

"You do not need that arrogance."

"Master, you cannot tell me you aren't the slightest bit arrogant."

Coming to an abrupt halt, Obi-Wan took a step back and folded his arms across his chest, as several dark-skinned humans nearly ran into him. He tilted his chin up when he declared, clearly and succinctly, "I'm not, nor have I ever been, arrogant."

"Liar! You're . . ." Anakin's voice trailed off as they passed a back entrance to the Senate building. There he saw a young woman standing on the bottom step, surrounded by a group of men and women, waving her hands passionately as the others seemed to hang on her every word. Then he saw her face. And he couldn't tear his gaze away. "Wow," he whispered as he drifted off the walkway and toward the building.

Before he got too close to the woman, Anakin felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Close your mouth, Anakin; you're drooling."

Anakin closed his eyes, trying to center himself. He shook his head and tried to focus on Obi-Wan's voice. But he couldn't. "Who is she?" He moved his chin in her direction.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, but said, "If I am not mistaken, that is Senator Amidala of Naboo."

"Amidala," he repeated, letting each syllable float off his tongue. Anakin knew Obi-Wan disapproved, but he couldn't stop staring.

"Anakin, a Jedi must not let his raging hormones control his actions," reprimanded Obi-Wan with a frown.

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan out of the corner of his eye. "Master, are you saying you never notice a beautiful woman?"

Obi-Wan's cheeks reddened somewhat. "I did not say that . . . " He coughed for a moment then added, "I merely meant that I don't drool over a woman in the middle of the city. To be a Jedi, you must --"

"-- I know; I know. Control my emotions."

"Even if Jedi could have these feelings, she is too old for you, anyway." Obi-Wan kept his expression neutral. He grabbed Anakin's shoulder and tried to lead him toward the Temple.

Anakin did not budge. "Too old? Impossible. . . And how do you know her?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Some of us watch the holo-news. She is quite a vocal member of the opposition."

"I see," Anakin said with little inflection. In his mind Obi-Wan had issued a challenge. One that Anakin was more than willing to accept.

Obi-Wan put his head next to Anakin's ear and whispered, "Be mindful of your thoughts, young one. They betray you."

"What?" Anakin jumped at the sound of Obi-Wan's voice. "Right. I mean, I know."

"Anakin, what did I just tell you?"

"Uh --" He tried to think of an appropriate lecture for this situation. "-- that I should watch my thoughts?"

Obi-Wan tapped Anakin on the shoulder and marched away, muttering, "He never listens. Why did I get the most headstrong padawan . . . ?"

Anakin didn't hear a word Obi-Wan said. While Obi-Wan moved towards the Temple, Anakin ambled toward the young senator, who now stood at the edge of the steps and seemed to be staring at him.

The young senator turned her head; her brown eyes locked with his, and he couldn't think about anything else. It was like the rest of the world dissolved around him and all that remained was Senator Amidala.

#

Padmé Amidala looked into the bright Coruscant sky and forced herself to smile. Her current conversation with several of the most shaak-headed opposing senators was driving her crazy.

"Senators," she said in a strong voice. "We have to realize the impact a standing army will have on our very way of life. Just consider the ramifications."

She lost her train of thought as a strange feeling washed over her and made her shiver. It was as if someone -- or something -- was staring at her.

"Senator Amidala," the large, bald senator said, jarring her thoughts back to the matter at hand. "We will consider your request."

She touched his arm and nodded, keeping her professionalism even though her thoughts were elsewhere. "That is all I ask, Senator. Thank you. I look forward to our cooperation. We must work together for the sake of the Republic."

The contingent turned away, and Padmé took a deep breath. She knew the meeting had been pointless. Not one of these shaak-headed senators would change his position. At least not yet.

When the group moved into the Senate building, Padmé turned and locked eyes with a man -- a very handsome man. He looked like he wanted to devour her with passion, and she was shocked to realize that she wouldn't protest if he tried. She closed her eyes and tried to collect her thoughts.

"Wow," she whispered.

When she opened her eyes, he was the only thing she could see. She took a few steps forward with an unseen force guiding her to him.

"Be careful, Senator," a young woman exclaimed when Padmé banged into her.

Mortified, Padmé covered her mouth. "Oh, sorry, Cordé." She broke eye contact with the man and turned toward the handmaiden she had almost trampled.

"What are you looking at?"

"Who is that man over there?"

Her two handmaidens turned to follow her discrete signal. "Who?"

"Him. The one with the light hair, the dark cloak." She grabbed Cordé's hand. "The one who's looking at me with those smoldering blue eyes."

"Do you mean the Jedi?"

Padmé examined the young man for the first time. The long braid. The flowing robes. The lightsaber attached to his belt. Her hand came up to her chest. "He *is* a Jedi." She turned to Cordé and frowned. "Why would a Jedi look at me like that?"

"I don't know, m'lady. Why don't you ask him?"

"I think I will." Against her better judgment, she slipped away from her handmaidens and took a few steps toward him. "What am I doing?"

"I don't know," the young man's soft, deep voice answered in an accent she didn't recognize. She jumped, but he flashed a warm, crooked smile when he said, "I keep asking myself the same question."

Padmé inhaled sharply. He could hear her. "Oh!" She covered her mouth with her hand.

"Hi." A shaky grin spread across his face.

She returned his nervous smile. "Hi." She looked down at her hands. On the Senate floor, she was renowned as a great orator. Now, faced with a handsome young man, she was so tongue-tied, she couldn't even introduce herself.

He extended his hand. "I'm Anakin."

"Padmé." She touched his proffered hand.

When their hands met for the first time, she stared into his eyes and felt something she couldn't describe, but wanted to last forever. It was intoxicating, like nothing she had ever experienced.

But, too soon, the moment was broken.

"Anakin!" an older man with a neatly trimmed beard exclaimed. "How did you get away again?"

"My Master," Anakin groaned apologetically. "I have to go." He still clung to her hand.

Padmé smiled. "Goodbye, Anakin." Without conscious thought, her fingers unclenched. It was as if something not of her own power had made her drop his hand. "Will I see you again?"

"Count on it," he breathed. "I'm going to marry you someday."

Then, before she realized what had happened, as quickly as he had appeared in her life, he was gone.

"Marry me?" she whispered. Her hand came up to cover her open mouth as she watched Anakin and his master disappear into the crowd.

"Senator!" one of her handmaidens called. "What are you doing? The committee meeting is going to start without you."

She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to regain at least some air of professionalism. "Sorry. Coming." And with that, she turned on her heel and strode through the Senate's large, metal doors and into the antechamber.

#

Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin's shoulder and turned him away from Padmé. "Walk. Now," he said in a harsh staccato.

Taking a final glance at Padmé's retreating form, Anakin sighed with contentment. As she took the last steps into the Senate building, he marveled at the way her hair swayed in time with her skirt. "Wow," he said under his breath. And then, she was gone.

"Wow is right, Anakin. I thought you were right behind me," Obi-Wan's startled voice continued.

The only thing that could wipe the lovesick smile from his face was the sound of his master's voice. Anakin took a moment to collect his thoughts, then turned his attention to the irritated Jedi next to him. "I was. Until I got . . . distracted."

"Distracted, indeed." Obi-Wan continued walking without turning his head. "It will never happen, Anakin. You are a Jedi, she's a senator."

Anakin's eyes narrowed, but he didn't respond.

Obi-Wan shook his head and muttered, "How did you get away from me again? You were right behind me."

After a pause, Anakin said, "I'm behind you now." His eyes twinkled with mischief, knowing Obi-Wan was in no mood for teasing.

"So you are. Let's go!" Obi-Wan held a piece of Anakin's sleeve in his hand as he dragged the young man toward the Temple.

"Do I need to follow you around like a youngling?

"Anakin, you are still my padawan learner. Until you become a knight yourself, you must do as I say."

Anakin stomped and tried to squirm out of Obi-Wan's grasp. "But do you really need to drag me? I can walk by myself."

"I don't trust you. I have lost you too many times today. I'm not letting go until we reach the Temple." Although he was hiding it from Anakin, Obi-Wan's lips turned up into a smile.

"But I'm an adult." Anakin squirmed to get Obi-Wan to let go of his robe. "That means you should treat me like one."

"Young one," Obi-Wan said wearily, but clearly, "you still have much to learn. And you are going to learn. Even if it kills us both."

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "What else do I have to learn?"

"You know very well." He paused for a moment, but when Anakin made no move to say anything, Obi-Wan continued, "Preparation for knighthood involves far more than simply skill with a lightsaber --"

"-- I can already beat you at any sparring match. And how many times have I saved your life? Three?"

"Two," Obi-Wan answered. "Let me finish. You are exceptionally gifted in battle, but you don't have the maturity, the inner peace a true Jedi needs."

"Sure I do." Anakin tilted his head and glared at Obi-Wan.

"Oh, you do?"

"Absolutely."

Obi-Wan tugged on Anakin's sleeve. "Being a Jedi takes a profound commitment and a peaceful mind. And I don't see that in you yet. You are still too rash, too arrogant, too headstrong. Too impatient." He laughed. "Too willing to disregard your master's orders."

"At least I listen to the important things you say." Anakin paused, amending contritely, "Sometimes. I use my . . . discretion."

"Exactly. You see, words like sometimes and discretion should have no place --"

"-- I'd pass the Trials right now if you let me try."

"You think so?" Obi-Wan laughed sardonically. "I don't think you'd last two seconds with Master Yoda or the rest of the Council."

"I know I would." Anakin shrugged. He again tried to use the Force to make Obi-Wan let go of his robes, but to no avail; Obi-Wan was anything but weak minded.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Anakin, being a Jedi Knight is not something to be taken lightly or jumped into heedlessly."

"I know, Master. I don't know how many times you've told me that."

"Ah, so you do listen."

Anakin shrugged. "I told you, I listen to the important things." The two turned around the corner and headed down the last stretch before they reached the Temple. "When you repeat it enough, I'm bound to learn something."

Obi-Wan groaned. "That tells me you are not yet ready to become a knight." He ran a hand along his beard. "Remember, I was quite a bit older than you are now when I finally became a knight."

"I know." Anakin grinned. "But we both know I'm better, so I should get to become a knight far younger than you did."

Obi-Wan glared at him. "You insolent little . . . Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you know you love me." Anakin flashed a cocky smirk. "I know, I know. Jedi neither love nor hate. Although --"

"-- Anakin!"

"I'm just saying. Love and hate are . . ."

Obi-Wan ran his free hand through his hair. "How many times do I have to tell you? Love and hate are passionate emotions. Showing any kind of passion leaves you open to the Dark Side."

Anakin sighed. "But showing passion also makes me human. Sometimes it seems like these rules were made long before any humans became Jedi. Maybe they were all like Master Yoda -- beings who do not need love. I mean, can you imagine Master Yoda in love?"

"I cannot. And the simple fact that you can scares me."

"Hmm," Anakin replied, knowing it was better not to argue.

"Patience. Your time will soon come."

As Anakin and Obi-Wan strode into the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan dropped Anakin's sleeve, and the pair went their separate ways, each lost in their private thoughts.

Once Anakin was free of Obi-Wan's watchful eye and annoying lectures, he allowed his thoughts to drift back to Padmé, the beautiful young senator from Naboo.

"Be careful, young one. Your thoughts betray you."

"Oh well," Anakin muttered. He wanted to wallow in daydreams of the woman he would marry someday. Even if Jedi weren't allowed to have feelings of love nor harbor any attachments, he would do it anyway.

After all, he didn't have to follow the stupid rules.


	2. Alone in the Shadows

Reckless

Anakin clutched Padmé against him, hiding her from view. As they slid through the narrow spaces between various buildings on a dark, sparsely populated, Coruscant Underlevel, he guided her away from the lone beam of light that made it through the closely-spaced skyscrapers above them. Even though this level seemed completely deserted, Anakin knew that trouble could be lurking around any corner in the form of a gangster, a murderer or even a simple beggar. All sorts of unsavory characters made the dark underlevels their home.

For now, though, everything around them seemed safe. They could hurry through the deserted ruins of the lower city and bask in each other's presence. Anakin looked down at Padmé's hooded head and smiled. He pressed his hand against the small of her back as they moved toward their favorite deserted hideaway. Over the last three years, he and Padmé had become very familiar with these clandestine rendezvous points. But they could never be too careful.

In the city planet's bowels, the air was far less regulated than it was above. With the puddles of stagnant water and piles of decaying garbage, this level had a distinct aroma, which would have been decidedly worse if this level was any warmer.

When the cold breeze brushed against Anakin's face, he swept his cloak around Padmé, knowing she was cold even before he felt her shiver against him. Without saying a word, he led them into their secluded alcove where not a soul would find them.

This refuge, an ancient kitchen, between two long-abandoned buildings, was so dark that they could barely see each other. He gravitated to the darkest point in the far corner where he sat wit his back against the wall and his legs stretched out in front of him.

"Do you think were safe here?"

"Don't worry. No one will ever find us. And if someone does . . ." He flicked his hand to indicate how he would give a Force suggestion.

"Good." Easing herself onto his lap, Padmé nestled against Anakin's chest. As she relaxed, she let out a deep sigh. After a few moments, she continued their earlier conversation right where they had left off. "I don't know what to do. It's so frustrating." Her voice was barely louder than a whisper.

Anakin brushed his lips against her cheek when she turned her head and her hood slipped down. Then he said, with a teasing grin, "I don't envy you. That's why I'm not a politician." He winked. "That sort can never be trusted." His last word came out as a soft moan as her fingers roamed around his thighs.

"Surely I can be trusted," she said indignantly. Although he could barely see her, he knew that she was wearing a disdainful expression.

"Present company excluded, of course." Without waiting for her to answer, he put his hand behind her head and guided her toward his waiting lips.

She seemed to forget her momentary anger when she pushed his hood away from his head and slid her hands around his neck. "All right, then I guess you're forgiven." Before their lips met, Padmé moaned, "I've missed you."

Anakin took a deep, shuddering breath. "When I'm not with you --"

"-- It feels like your heart is trapped in a vice." She sat back on her haunches, and her dark eyes fixed with his blue ones.

"Yes. Exactly."

"I know. I feel the same way." She moved her head closer so their noses almost touched. "I wish it didn't have to be like this."

"I know," he breathed, not breaking her gaze. Her breath was warm against his cheek, and he shuddered at the feel of her cold fingers against his chest.

"I wish I could see you every day. Every hour. Every minute. Every second." She punctuated each statement with a soft kiss, their lips barely touching.

Anakin smiled. "I wish I could kiss you goodnight every night and wake up next to you in the morning." He pushed her hood the rest of the way down and let his hand roam down her cheek and around her neck. "Every morning."

She tilted her head down toward her hands. "But we can't . . ."

"Not yet," he interrupted. His voice trembled with intensity. "Someday, Padmé, I promise things will be different."

"I know." A crooked smile spread across her face, and she snuggled close to him. She turned her head up to share another soft kiss. "We're together now, and that's all I need." She paused and took a deep breath. "I never knew that I would want something so . . . scandalous . . ."

"So scandalous." His voice was a combination of heat and mirth.

"But I wouldn't have it any other way." She ran a hand down his cheek and moved her lips to his. "I want to kiss you forever."

"I want to kiss you now." The corners of his lips turned up into a seductive, teasing smile. "I mean, if you want me to." Their mouths were mere millimeters apart, and he only needed to lean forward to reach her.

"I always want you to. You never have to ask."

Her warm breath against his lips made him shiver. "Are you sure?"

"Kiss me, Anakin," she whispered. "I need to memorize the way your lips feel in case it is too long before I can see you again."

"Padmé . . ."

She tugged on his tunic. "I thought I told you to kiss me." Her eyes were half closed and her lips were parted, inviting him to do just what she requested.

His pulse racing, Anakin stroked the side of her face before he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. "Yes, m'lady."

Before she could respond, he captured her lips again. His fingers smoothed their way under her heavy cloak and around her back.

She shivered and let out an uncontrolled sigh against his lips. Her hand had worked its way under his tunic, pulling it apart.

"Padmé --" He gasped for air when her cool fingers ran along his exposed skin. "-- we can't do this. Oh, Force, I want to, but not here."

She pulled away, her gaze clouded with passion, her lips red and swollen. "I know." Her lips turned down into a playful pout. "I just . . ."

His resolve nearly melted when he met her pleading eyes. "What if . . . what if someone sees us?"

"So what?" she whispered. "I need you. So badly."

Anakin moaned. "It's been so long . . ."

"Weeks," she whispered.

"Has it been that long?" He traced a series of kisses down her neck.

She let out a soft moan before she said, "I don't know. Days, at least." She played with the edge of his tunic when she spoke. "We're young. We're in love."

"There shouldn't be anything else."

"But there is." Padmé sighed and fell against him. She placed a soft kiss on his still-clothed chest. "If only it could be that simple."

"I'm sorry, Padmé," he whispered, stroking her cheek. "You deserve so much more than --"

"-- Anakin, no! You know I don't want someone who can accompany me to all my mindless senatorial functions. I don't need a man I can take home to meet my parents." She turned her head and placed a soft kiss on his callused hand. "I need you. I want you." She tousled his hair with a playful grin. "Any way I can have you."

He closed his eyes and buried his head into her shoulder. "I need you."

"I know," she whispered. She stretched her arms and pushed him back.

"I want to . . . show you how . . . much I love you."

A faux-innocent smile spread across her face. Then Padmé declared, "We could make love now . . ."

He laughed, but it turned into a deep, guttural grunt when she tugged on his belt and make it fall to the ground. "You're . . . serious."

A self-satisfied smile crossed her face. "I'm always serious." She became the picture of innocence. "You don't want it?"

Instead of answering, he pulled her back down against him and kissed her. His tongue ventured into her mouth, and the rest of the galaxy faded away.

He ached to lace his fingers through her hair, so he reached up and undid the tie that held her braids in their elaborate do.

"Anakin," Padmé squealed.

"What?" His eyes flashed with teasing delight.

Her nose brushed against his cheek, and she let him devour her lips. Their persistent kisses drowned out her feeble protests. Between kisses, she managed to say, "If you take them down, I should make you put them up again. We'll see you smirk then, Skywalker."

Instead of arguing, he let his hand run through the braids, freeing her curly tresses. Even if he wanted to retort, he couldn't. Padmé consumed his senses and made him forget everything else in the world.

How they longed for long nights of uninhibited love making, but, for now, they would take whatever they could get. Nights like this were few and far between. So they were making love cuddled together on the cold floor, in a deserted kitchen, on one of the city's deserted lower levels.

He stroked her hair and whispered, "Thank you."

She gazed into his eyes and sighed. "I love you, Anakin."

"I love you, too." He pushed her head down so he could brush his lips against hers again. They shared a few long kisses and gentle caresses, knowing that they would eventually have to get up to face the rest of the world.

The rest of the world came calling all too soon. At the same time, they both heard the familiar buzzing of a com-link. Still not moving away from Anakin's chest, Padmé stated the obvious, "Your com-link."

He opened his eyes and muttered, "Oh, Sith!"

Padmé rolled off his chest, so he could answer the com. "I know," was her dejected reply.

He adjusted his pants before he fumbled around to find the offending device. "I bet it's Master Obi-Wan."

"It's always Master Obi-Wan." Padmé pulled the offending instrument out from under her leg and put it in his hand. "What in the galaxy could he want?"

He shrugged. "To ruin our lives."

She let out a woeful sigh. "Of course; what else could he want? If it wasn't Obi-Wan this time, it would have been Captain Typho or one of my handmaidens."

"Can't they just leave us alone?" Before she had a chance to respond, he peppered her with another question. "Do I look all right?" He bit his bottom lip and waited for her reply.

"Define all right." Padmé smiled at him. She put her hand on his thigh and squeezed. "Don't worry. He won't be able to tell through the holo."

"Of course he will." Anakin tried to straighten his clothing again. Then, the com beeped again. "I should make him leave a message."

"Anakin, answer your com. It might be important." Her voice showed her exasperation.

"Fine." Sighing loudly, he pressed the button to accept the transmission.

"Anakin. Anakin. Come in," came Obi-Wan's cultured voice.

Before he pressed the button to accept the com, Anakin said, "He seems excited."

Padmé just nodded her agreement. "It must be important."

When Obi-Wan's image materialized before him, Anakin said, not quite hiding his irritated tone, "I'm here, Master."

Obi-Wan folded his arms across his chest. "Where are you? What took you so long?"

Anakin shrugged. "I'm in the city, visiting a --" He ran his free hand across Padmé's outstretched leg. "-- friend."

Obi-Wan ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Come back to the Temple."

"Why?" Anakin fought the urge to laugh at Obi-Wan's bemused expression.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. I have the right to know why you need me. Remember, you gave me the night off."

"I didn't know . . ." When he seemed to realize that he was just starting an argument, Obi-Wan changed the subject. "We will deal with this insubordination later, Padawan."

"You're lucky I chose to answer my com."

After a short pause, Obi-Wan sighed and said, "Just come back to the Temple, Anakin. We have an important meeting with the Council."

"The Council? When?"

"Now." Obi-Wan threw his hands in the air for emphasis.

"Oh." Anakin tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "Now?"

"I've been trying to contact you for almost a standard hour. What are you doing out there?"

Instead of answering the question, Anakin said, "Fine, I'm coming. I'll be there in a few minutes." Anakin switched off his com-link and hooked it onto his belt. "I can't even get a night off." Anakin shot her a crooked grin.

"It sounds important." Padmé gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "If you have to go, you have to go."

"I know." He grabbed her outstretched hand and pulled her to him. When he stood next to her, he towered significantly above her, so he was able to plant a soft kiss on the top of her head. He grabbed his cloak and pulled it around the two of them. "I'll escort you back to the safe part of the city."

She smiled as she ran her hands down his muscular arms. "Oh, yes, my handsome Jedi protector won't leave me alone in the rough part of Coruscant."

He puffed out his chest and deepened his voice. "Never, m'lady. I'll never let anyone hurt you."

She turned around in his arms so she was staring into his eyes. "Do you promise?"

"Absolutely." He tightened his grip around her. "I mean it; no one will ever hurt you."

"You can't make that promise, Anakin," she whispered. She turned her head up and parted her lips, and he took it as an invitation to kiss her.

He didn't even think about her final comment because he was too busy kissing her.

They ambled in silence up to the safer area of the city, occasionally sharing a sweet kiss or a gentle caress. All too soon, they got to a more populated area, where they were both afraid that people might recognize them, so Anakin dropped his arm from her shoulders and could only clutch her hand.

"Can you sneak away tomorrow?" Padmé asked, before they went their separate ways.

He winked. "Can't get enough of me?"

"You know I can't," she said with a pout.

He laughed and pulled her into a quick hug. "Maybe next time we won't have to meet in a dark alley."

"I like the dark alley." She smiled and shrugged.

He gave a mock shocked look. "I bet no one would believe that the beautiful senator from Naboo loves to live dangerously."

"As long as you're there to protect me." She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"And that's why I love you."

"Can you get away tomorrow? We could meet at my apartment; I'll be sure to send my staff away."

"With an offer like that, how can I refuse?" Anakin groaned. "Whatever the Council wants, I will make sure I can be with you tomorrow."

"Can you really do that?"

"I don't know," was his honest response. "I'll try." He leaned in for one final kiss. Before their lips met, he stared into her eyes, memorizing everything about her, and breathed, "I love you, Padmé."

"I love you, too," she answered, just before their lips met.

During their parting kiss, Anakin's com-link buzzed. He pulled away and shot Padmé a sorrowful look. "I'm coming already," he muttered before he pressed the button. "Yes, Master."

Anakin waved at Padmé and smiled apologetically before he ran in the direction of the Jedi Temple.

"Goodbye, my love," he heard her say as he ran away.

He turned around, mid-sprint, and gave her a little wave. "I love you so much," he whispered.

To be Continued

NOTE: I cannot promise any regular updates because I am studying for both the bar exam and the patent bar exam. However, I am working to revise and restructure this story and write new parts as quickly as I can. I am also sorry that I am revising the story instead of posting new parts – I am a perfectionist and am never truly satisfied with my writing; I view it as a constant work in progress which can undergo wholesale changes. Sorry if that creates an inconvenience.


	3. For the First Time

Waiting by the main entrance, Obi-Wan stopped pacing mid-stride when Anakin came into the Temple. "Finally, Anakin. What took you so long?"

Anakin, not at all out of breath after his run through the city, smiled at Obi-Wan. The smile wasn't entirely genuine because he was still upset that Obi-Wan had interrupted his date. Despite his emotions, he remained the picture of Jedi calm. In a slow, even tone, he said, "I'm deeply sorry, Master. I came as quickly as I could, since I didn't have a speeder and none of the transports are running at this hour."

"Yes they . . ." He trailed off, obviously realizing that now was not the time to debate transport schedules. Instead, he said, "Where were you?" Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, his gaze unwavering.

Anakin could feel Obi-Wan trying to infer the answer through their Force bond.

"I was -- uh -- visiting a friend." Anakin knew how unconvincing he sounded, but he never broke eye contact. He took comfort in the fact that he wasn't entirely lying; he was just leaving out some facts. Maybe after his years with Padmé, his political skills had developed after all. But he wasn't sure how well he would stand up to a rigorous cross examination.

Luckily, Obi-Wan chose not to question him further. Obi-Wan sighed and said, "All right," in a rushed, dismissive tone. He ran a hand across his beard and ended up holding his chin in his hand. "But, Anakin, when I call you and say it is important --"

"-- What could possibly be so important that you had to summon me so urgently . . . on my free night, the free night that you gave me, if I might add?" Try as he might, Anakin could not keep the hint of displeasure out of his voice.

Obi-Wan's voice held a sarcastic tone. "I'm deeply sorry to have disturbed you and your . . . friend."

Although Anakin had a strong feeling that Obi-Wan was implying something close to the truth, he chose not to take the underlying challenge. He didn't argue. Instead, Anakin decided to joke. Flashing a mock frown, he said, "You'd better be."

Taking Anakin's lead and giving up his bad mood, Obi-Wan's scowl turned into a grin. "I'm not at all." He and clapped Anakin on the shoulder and said, "You see, the Council has summoned us both for a very important purpose."

Anakin's good mood immediately soured. "What kind of purpose?" His heart-rate quickened. "They've never summoned us so late before." He glanced at the nearest chrono on the wall. "It's the middle of the night."

"Don't worry. You're not being punished."

Obi-Wan had read his mind. Anakin released a breath he had been holding. But he had not regained his cheerful mood. Anakin's eyes narrowed when he asked, "Then why are they summoning us so late?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "You know the Jedi Council --"

"-- Doesn't have any concept of night and day?"

With a sigh, Obi-Wan clapped a hand on Anakin's shoulder and guided him down the hallway toward the Council chambers. "That was not what I was going to say."

"But it was what you were thinking."

Obi-Wan shook his head, but the corners of his lips turned up into the slightest smile. "Possibly."

They walked in silence for a few moments, and Anakin was lost in his thoughts, trying to imagine what the Council could possibly have planned. Even though Obi-Wan had assured him that he wasn't in trouble, the only images he could bring to his mind were of punishment. When his thoughts got to be too intense, he stopped walking. He demanded, "What could possibly be so important that they have summoned us now?" Anakin folded his arms across his chest and glared at Obi-Wan. In an accusing tone, he said, "You know I like to be prepared when we go before the Council."

"I can't believe you haven't figured this out yet." Obi-Wan's eyes danced with amusement. "I can't tell you. It's meant to be a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"It's a good surprise; I promise."

"But . . . can you tell me what it is?"

"That would defeat the purpose of a surprise, wouldn't it?"

Anakin didn't answer. He just gave Obi-Wan an unamused stare of death.

Obi-Wan was the first to cave. "Well, I suppose I can give you a hint . . . "

"Please, do," Anakin practically growled.

Unfazed, Obi-Wan said, "How would you feel about getting rid of me?"

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan confused. "Rid of you, Master?"

"You still don't get it." Obi-Wan patted Anakin's shoulder. "Think about what I am saying. After twelve years as my padawan, would you like to get rid of me?"

Anakin thought about it and, after a moment, his eyes lit up. "Does that mean . . . am I ready?" Even though his well-trained Jedi reflexes did not allow him to lose control, he felt like he would explode with emotion.

"Even I can admit that you've grown profoundly in the last few years, Anakin. And I'm not the only one to have noticed."

Anakin nodded, clamping his jaw shut to stop himself from exuberant celebration. When he finally trusted himself to speak, his voice was a little higher than normal. "Yes, Master. I am glad you've finally noticed."

"We have all noticed." Obi-Wan sighed. "The Council feels that you are ready for the Trials, and I . . . I may not say it often enough, but I have thought so for some time now."

"Wow," was all Anakin could manage to say. He stammered, "I thought . . . At this point, it felt like I'd be a padawan forever."

"It is time, Anakin." Obi-Wan beamed like a proud father. "You completed your saber almost a year ago."

Anakin nodded and touched the device hanging from his belt. He remembered that day so well. Immediately after finishing it, he had slipped away to show Padmé. . .

**--**

Obi-Wan wiped a few beads of sweat from his brow, breathing heavily after an intense sparring session. Instead of using one of the training rooms, they had sparred quickly in their quarters' common room. Obi-Wan flopped onto a chair and regarded Anakin quizzically. "Where are you going?"

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber, clipped it onto his belt, and turned to face Obi-Wan. "Nowhere, really." He shrugged. "Is'kek wants me to come down to his junkyard because he might have found a cheap hyper motor for my starfighter."

"I could go with --"

"-- I know you are busy tonight with that workshop for young negotiators."

"You know, you could come --"

Anakin threw his hands up and took a step away from Obi-Wan. "-- Really, Master? Negotiation? Me?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "All right, Anakin. Don't stay out too late. We have a training room reserved early tomorrow morning. You should get some sleep before I pummel you."

"Right, Master. You pummel me? I doubt it." But Anakin sighed. "I know I need to get to sleep early so I can destroy you." When he was half-way out the door, he added, "Don't worry." Before he took off toward the Temple's docking bay, he called, "Bye, Master," and rushed away without waiting for Obi-Wan to say anything else.

As soon as he escaped the Temple confines, he jumped into a speeder and darted through the Coruscant traffic to 500 Republica. The trip was made more frustrating because he couldn't dare park at Padmé's private landing deck, nor drive his own starfighter, and risk the chance of someone seeing him and recognizing him. Thus, he parked the speeder a respectable distance from her building, on a lower level near the junkyard, and hurried through the familiar underground tunnels to the turbolift that would take him to her door.

But as he traveled through the labyrinth of tunnels, he felt another presence near the senatorial residences. Anakin groaned when he saw the short, unkempt human with scraggly hair and ratty clothing huddled next to a wall, just in front of the building.

When Anakin go closer, he realized that the man was staring at him, mouth slightly agape. Voice full of awe, the man asked, "Are you a . . . Jedi?"

Anakin gritted his teeth with displeasure. Of all the people to recognize him as a Jedi . . . Anakin waved his hand dismissively. "I am not a Jedi. You've never seen any Jedi."

The man's expression went blank and his voice became monotone. "Of course you're not a Jedi. I've never seen a Jedi." The man nodded and walked away in a daze.

Without giving the man a second look, Anakin strode past him, through the secret access door and into the familiar maintenance elevator. He punched the code to get up to Padmé's apartment and stepped into the turbolift.

As the lift rose to Padmé's level, he stared out the window at the city below. His eyes instinctively fell on the Jedi Temple and its distinctive architecture. He quickly turned away, though, because the Jedi were the last thing he wanted to think about.

When the elevator stopped and the doors flew open, Anakin stepped into the hallway. He knocked on Padmé's apartment door and had to stifle a laugh when he heard her racing around the apartment. "You don't need the blaster," he called.

"Anakin!" She opened the door, hands on her hips, obviously ready to scold him for surprising her.

Instead of giving her that chance, he stepped through the open door, swept her into his arms, and kissed her.

After the surprise wore off, she responded by pressing her lips against his, letting his tongue plunge into her mouth while his hands laced through her hair.

When the kiss broke, he pulled back, looked into her eyes, and said only, "Hi."

She squirmed from his arms so she could close the door and activate the security system. She wore a silver, sleeveless nightgown, which swirled behind her as she scampered toward the door.

Anakin's eyes never left her as she quickly performed her security tasks. Her image left him breathless. He was mesmerized by the way her untamed curls fell over her shoulders, framing her face.

Taking a few steps closer, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

His lips turned into a mock-pout. "You're not happy to see me?" He tried to take her into his arms again, but she stepped out of his reach.

"Anakin --"

"-- I know should have contacted you first, but I had to see you." He looked at his feet, ashamed of his carelessness. After a moment, he flashed a sly smile and said, "At least I didn't walk in on another dinner party."

"You were lucky this time." Her lips turned up into a smile as she remembered that night a few months ago. "I doubt anyone believed us last time."

Anakin joined her laughter and said, "The look on Senator Organa's face was priceless."

Instead of answering, she snuggled against his chest and let him wrap his strong arms around her. "I've missed you so much."

He gently trailed his fingers up and down her back. The felt the shimmer-silk of her nightgown beneath his fingers, and his expression turned into a concerned frown. "Are you ready for bed?" He looked at a chrono and his frown deepened. "It's still early." His voice was almost frantic. "Are you all right?"

Her voice shook when she said, "Fine. It's just been a busy week."

"What happened?"

She sighed and burrowed further into his embrace. "Nothing, really."

"Nothing? You're trembling." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It can't be nothing."

"Nothing important." She still avoided eye contact; her voice was muffled as she talked into his chest. "It's just --"

"-- What?" He ran a finger under her chin, coaxing her to look into his eyes. "Tell me."

Letting out a long-suffering sigh, she admitted, "The Senate's political factions are positively insufferable."

"I'm sorry." He tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

Her lips turned down into a frown and her brow wrinkled. "Let's not talk about it now."

"Are you sure?" Clutching her to his chest, he stroked her back, trying to ease some of her tension.

Her eyes fixed on his. "I don't want to spoil tonight."

"But you're not spoiling anything," he argued. "If you're not all right, I want to help you."

"No," she declared. "Your being here is such a pleasant surprise. And I don't want to ruin these few moments."

"You can never ruin anything; I needed to see you today." His voice was deep and husky.

Her tone changed and she managed to make her voice light and teasing. "You were lucky tonight, Jedi Skywalker. What would you have done if I had colleagues here? Or if my handmaidens or security staff were still here?"

He wiggled his eyebrows. "I knew you'd be alone."

"Oh, did you?" She put her hands on his shoulders and looked up into his eyes. "What if my other secret boyfriend had been here?"

Anakin took a step back. It felt like he had been punched right in the gut. "Your other secret boyfriend?" The thought of another man in her apartment made his stomach churn. He felt like he was going to fall. "Padmé, I thought we were --"

"-- Anakin." She swatted his chest and gave him a playful smile. "I was just teasing. You know you're my only secret boyfriend."

He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Then he picked up her teasing. "I should hope so." His haughty tone softened. "Especially since you're my only girlfriend." He wrapped his hands around her back and pulled her against him.

"You know you're my only boyfriend -- and the only man I love."

"I know," he murmured against her lips as he kissed her. "I love you, too, Padmé." He tightened his grip around her. "You still feel tense," he said in that same soft, deep voice.

She nodded against his shoulder.

"Let me help you." He took a few steps into the sitting room. "I can make you feel better."

Without a word, she nodded and broke from his embrace so she could stretch out on the settee. She crossed her arms, creating a pillow for her head, and closed her eyes.

He shrugged out of his outer cloak and let it fall to the floor. Then he knelt next to her, rested his hands on her shoulders and massaged her tense muscles.

"Mmm, Anakin," she whimpered. "That feels so good."

His hands caressed her back. He made sure to press harder in the areas where she moaned the loudest. He placed a series of kisses on her neck, around to her face, and down her jaw, before finally reaching her mouth. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Don't stop."

"I might have to stop if you won't talk to me." He kissed her again and stifled a laugh at her groan of protest when he moved his hands away from her back.

"Fine." She let out an annoyed noise that he couldn't really identify. "If you must know . . ."

"Yes, m'lady, I must."

When she didn't respond, he pulled even farther away.

"Anakin . . ."

"I want to help you. But you have to talk to me." He flashed a crooked smile. "Or else . . ."

She giggled. "Or else what?"

"You don't want me to use aggressive negotiations."

"Aggressive negotiations? Negotiations with a lightsaber?"

"Usually." He brought his hands to one of her most sensitive spots and tickled her, eliciting indignant shrieks of laughter. "But not today."

Her words came out in gasps of laughter. "All right."

"What did you say?"

"Stop! You win!" She squirmed under his touch and struggled, fruitlessly, to get away.

He flashed her a cocky grin, fully aware of his great size advantage. "I always win, especially when negotiations become aggressive." After one last tickle, he pulled his hands away from her writhing body.

Although she was panting, she managed to say, "You don't always win." She turned her head, and her brown eyes held a nonverbal challenge.

He narrowed his eyes. "Of course I do." Then he poised his hands to tickle her again.

"Fine, fine. You always win," she squealed between her gasps and giggles.

"I thought so." Before he resumed the massage, he gave her a second to catch her breath. "Because I am a great Jedi warrior, whose awesome powers never fail to seduce young, beautiful senators."

"In your dreams." Soon, her laughs turned into one long sigh.

"Are you ready to talk now?"

She answered by blurting out, "I think everyone in the Senate has gone insane."

His hands stopped kneading her back muscles, and he bent down and blew into her ear. "Everyone? I certainly hope you're not insane."

"Fine. Everyone except me." She let out an exasperated huff.

"I'm sorry." He swatted her rump, causing her to squeal.

"Anakin! Don't do that."

An evil grin crossed his lips. "Sorry, Senator."

She turned her head to glare at him, but he only laughed at her expression.

"You were saying, my love?"

She huffed, but continued, "We never get anything done, at least nothing worthwhile. The other senators are so . . . ineffectual. Did you know that there is one committee solely dedicated to changing the colors on the Republic's flag and another whose only job is to find the long-lost lyrics to the galaxy's celebratory anthem?"

"We have a celebratory anthem?"

"Not you, too."

"Sorry." He continued his massage even though she squirmed under his hands.

She sighed again. "No one ever discusses important things, like the budget . . . not even on the finance committee. We don't discuss free trade with the worlds beyond the Outer Rim . . . And whenever we do start any meaningful discussion, I am always in the minority!"

Anakin let his hands wander up and down, trying to soothe her frayed nerves. He trailed kisses all around her back. "That must be frustrating."

"That's not the worst part. In my committee meetings, I've stated Naboo's position over and over again. Yet I still end up having the same arguments with the same senators. They either don't respect Naboo or they don't respect me . . . maybe because I am young. But I'm not that young! And I have more experience than many of them. I was the elected queen of Naboo before I was fourteen."

"They must be crazy for not agreeing with you," he said, half in jest. "You're the most brilliant, most beautiful senator in the Republic."

She yawned, and then turned her head to meet his gaze. "What does being beautiful have to do with my ability to govern effectively?" She sighed. "Don't answer that. Sorry I keep complaining . . ."

"I want to listen."

"I love that you listen to me." She turned so she was on her back and able to look into his eyes.

His voice dropped significantly. "I love listening to you."

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled his head down to hers. "Thank you . . ." Her voice trailed off when his lips pressed against hers and their mouths fused together.

Padmé let her hands run down his sides and stopped at his utility belt. She turned her head away from his kiss and looked down. "Is this different?" pointing at the lightsaber clipped to his belt.

"It is." He unhooked the weapon from his belt and spun it around in his hand.

"You finished it." Her lips turned up into a grin. "Anakin, it's your lightsaber."

He nodded, with the same goofy, yet prideful, grin plastered on his face.

"How does it work?"

"I'm not really supposed to do this." He pressed the button to activate his saber, and its long, blue beam sprang out, accompanied by a low-pitched buzz.

"Can you show me some of your moves?"

"My moves?"

"You know what I mean." She waved her arms around like she was fighting with her own imaginary saber. As she spun, she hit a pile of flimsis that were piled on the table.

He looked at the scattered flimisis and then glanced around the apartment with raised eyebrows. "I'd love to, but I'm not sure I have enough space in here."

She smiled sheepishly as she bent down to straighten the mess she had made. "I guess you're right. I'm not sure I want to explain broken furniture to Captain Typho . . . or Cordé."

"I know. Maybe I'll show you my moves some other time."

"Soon." She reached out as if to touch the saber in his hand and then pulled away. "Anakin, I am so proud of you."

He beamed. "Do you want to hold it?"

"Am I allowed?"

He placed the saber in her hand and covered her fingers on the handle. "Probably not," he admitted. "But no one is here to stop us." Before she could answer, he shoved the weapon into her hand.

After a moment's surprise, she examined the lightsaber more closely. Before he knew it, she was laughing and swinging the saber from side to side in a mock-battle stance. Anakin grabbed her arms to help guide her motions, careful not to knock anything else over. "This is fun," she exclaimed.

He kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear, "Now you know why it's my favorite part of being a Jedi."

After a few more minutes playing with the Jedi weapon, she let Anakin take it back and turn it off. Padmé looked out the window, and sighed. "How long can you stay tonight? It's already dark."

"How long do you want me to stay?"

"Forever." She paused for a moment. "But I'm happy to have whatever time we can spend together."

"I live for the day I can stay forever." Anakin sighed. "But what about all night? Would that be good enough?"

Her face lit up. "All night?" Her melancholy mood from earlier seemed like it was forgotten.

He smiled shyly and nodded. "I just have to leave in time for sparring practice in the morning."

Grinning, Padmé put her hands on his hips. "If you plan to stay all night, Master Jedi, you are certainly overdressed."

Anakin ducked his head down to examine his outfit. Dressed in a full Jedi uniform, sans the cloak, he was certainly wearing more than she was. "I guess I am." He shrugged, heart racing, but not wanting to presume anything.

She unhooked the utility belt and eased it off his hips. "We have to make sure you're comfortable." She batted her eyelashes as her hands rested on his vest. "I'm comfortable."

Anakin let the vest fall to the ground. Then he stepped out of his boots. "I'm comfortable now."

"I think I would be more comfortable in my bedroom."

Anakin's breath caught in his throat. "I . . . all right."

She snuck a quick kiss on his cheek and then grabbed his hand. Before he fully registered what was happening, they stood in the middle of her personal chambers.

The Coruscant skyline's night lights shined through the window and cast the room in an almost ethereal glow. Anakin wrapped his arms around Padmé's body and pulled her close.

Tilting her head up, she turned her lips into an inviting pout. Eagerly taking that invitation, he brushed his lips against hers, fighting the urge to devour her with kisses.

Acting on instinct alone, possessively, he cupped a hand behind her head and deepened the kiss, exposing his greatest desires. He felt Padmé's longing, too, through the jolt that passed through him when she returned the kiss.

She ran her hands along his pants and worked to untie them. When she pulled away from him, she whispered, "You're not comfortable enough yet."

"Really?" He grinned at her, excited to find out what she might be planning for him. "I feel pretty comfortable now."

"Mmm hmm. You're still overdressed!" She helped him pull his under tunic over his head.

With his bare chest exposed, he shivered.

"Is it too cold?"

"I'm not so comfortable now," he stammered.

"I'm not either." Despite the nervous quiver in her voice, her gaze was unwavering. "But I know I love you."

Everything in him melted when he heard those words and saw the look in her eyes. "Oh, Padmé, I love you, too."

The world around him faded to a blur when he held Padmé close. He couldn't get enough of the feel of her lips against his. Her kisses were gentle yet firm, insistent yet tentative, and intoxicating like nothing else in the universe.

He tightened his arms around her and pulled her close, allowing his instincts to control his movements.

Padmé consumed all of his senses. Her body molded itself against his bare chest, and he heard her contented sigh.

She shivered against him, but turned her head up and whispered, "I want you to make love to me."

"All right," he answered in a deep voice, almost a moan.

"All right?" Giggles erupted from her lips, betraying the stern expression she was trying to hold on her face. "I say, 'Make love to me,' and all you say is, 'all right'?"

"I was . . . excited." He gave her a pleading, desperate look. "I've waited for this since the moment I first saw you!"

"Yet you didn't plan what we would say to each other?" The words were ineffective, though, because she couldn't keep herself from laughing.

His bottom lip turned into a pathetic pout. "But . . ."

"I guess ever since I was a child, I've had this idealized picture my first time. I thought my lover --" She tapped her index finger on his chest. "-- you -- would be . . . I don't know . . . more romantic. I thought you might sweep me off my feet and . . . read me love sonnets."

Anakin sputtered. "Love sonnets?"

"All right, maybe not love sonnets." She stroked his face lovingly. "I guess I just wanted romance."

Anakin laughed. "Well, it's my first time, too. And you surprised me! You didn't give me time to . . . plan."

"Oh, so it's my fault?"

He shrugged. "I guess so." Then, he put one arm under her knees and the other behind her back and effortlessly picked her up off the ground. "You know I'm no poet, but I can sweep you off your feet."

She squealed, but as soon as she acclimated to her new position, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's more like it," she whispered. She ran her tongue around his ear lobe and trailed kisses along his jaw line.

He carried her toward the bed and kissed her hard on the lips. "I want this to be like you pictured in your dreams."

"It's with you." Her eyes locked with his. "So, no matter what happens, it's better than my wildest dreams."

"Oh, Padmé." He gently put her down on the bed and poised his lips above hers. "I love you so much."

Their lips brushed against each other; he stretched out over her body and deepened their kisses. An involuntary shudder raged through his body when her fingers roamed down his back and even lower . . .

Padmé moaned, and Anakin pulled back. "Are you all right? Did I hurt you?"

"No, of course not. It's nothing. I'm just --"

"-- Nervous," Anakin finished. He felt his cheeks flush. "I'm afraid I'll do it wrong. Afraid I'll hurt you."

"You won't hurt me. I trust you." Her hand ran down his chest. "Just go slowly."

"I will," he declared. He pulled the straps from her nightgown down and planted a series of open-mouthed kisses down her neck and shoulders.

"Not that slowly. It's all right, Anakin. I won't break." Then she winked at him. "I promise." After a moment, when he still seemed hesitant, she smiled and said, "Don't worry, that was a good noise."

"A good noise." A self-satisfied grin spread across his face.

"A very good noise, Master Jedi."


	4. Defeating the Monster Within

"Anakin!" Bemused, Obi-Wan waved a hand in front of his padawan's face. "Anakin! Are you listening to me?"

Anakin yanked his thoughts back to the present. Sheepishly, he said, "I'm sorry, Master. I was, uh, meditating. You were saying?"

"What were you thinking about?" Obi-Wan tapped the Anakin's shoulder and stared at him. "It was like you were on another world."

Anakin shrugged. "I was thinking about Tatooine."

"Tatooine? Your mother?" Obi-Wan paused, saying carefully, "I think she would be proud you if she could see you today."

Anakin realized that this was possibly the first time Obi-Wan had discussed his mother in such plain terms. "I hope so." He looked down at his feet, not able to shake the feeling of melancholy that washed over him whenever he thought of his mother alone in Watto's shop on Tatooine. In a soft voice, he finished, "Her biggest dream was for me to become a Jedi."

"She wanted you to make a better life for yourself, one she couldn't give you."

Anakin closed his eyes. "I know," he whispered. "But knowing that doesn't make it any easier. Sometimes I wonder . . . I don't know." He waved a hand in the air. "Never mind. It's just . . . my life has changed so much since I left. Sometimes I don't believe . . . It seems like it was another lifetime."

Wisely choosing not to continue or encourage Anakin's musings, Obi-Wan tapped Anakin on the shoulder and guided him toward the Council Chambers. Trying to lighten the mood, he said, "I know. It seems like yesterday when you turned Master Yoda's eyes purple."

Obi-Wan's comment had its desired affect. Anakin took a step away and crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "That wasn't my fault --"

"True, but it was your idea."

Anakin shrugged. "That was years ago, Master."

"That was ten days ago!"

"Oh. Right."

Obi-Wan heaved a long-suffering sigh. "As much as you have changed, you are still that mischievous child inside."

Anakin laughed despite himself. "I guess I am. To some degree." After a short pause, he said, "If I was that bad, why did you keep me here? Why did you take me off Tatooine in the first place?"

Obi-Wan's voice turned completely serious. "You were willing to risk your life to save two people you had never met."

Anakin shrugged. "I never thought about it that way."

"And that's exactly why you are here, even if you are the most insolent . . ."

"Well, if I'm still insolent, why have you decided to let me start the Trials?"

Obi-Wan's laughter subsided and he said, simply, "You are ready."

"Why today?" Anakin folded his arms across his chest.

"I've taught you everything I know, my young apprentice." He winked. "Now we'll see exactly what you have retained in that hard head of yours."

"I think you'll be surprised." Anakin turned toward Obi-Wan and gave him a somewhat panicked look. "Do you know what they will make me do for the Trials?"

Obi-Wan looked at his feet as they marched down the hall toward the Council Chambers. "I haven't told you because it is not for me to decide. It is the will of the Force, so I will find out what you will have to do tonight, just as you will."

"What do you mean 'the will of the Force?' How can it be the will of the Force if we can't sense it, too?"

"It's up to the Council. The Force guides them through meditation and tells them what you need to do."

"Oh. I . . . see." He closed his eyes to center himself. He muttered, "Trials of skill, flesh, courage and spirit."

"That's right, Anakin. These tests measure your character, as well as ability; that is the lone constant for every padawan."

"Really? Character and ability?" He turned to face Obi-Wan with his eyes pleading for answers.

Obi-Wan laughed and squeezed Anakin's shoulder. "I don't think you give yourself enough credit. You're one of the best swordsmen I've ever met."

"At least I have your endorsement. You've trained me well." He looked down at his boots. "But that wasn't what I meant. We both know what the Council thinks about my character." Suddenly, his hands became very interesting again.

"Anakin, you may have flaws --"

"-- Hey!" He looked up with an indignant stare.

"I wasn't finished!" Obi-Wan grinned. "Like I said, you have grown up. You've matured into a man I respect."

"Respected by the venerable Obi-Wan Kenobi." Anakin's face glowed with pride, even if his tone was teasing. "Really, I'm humbled, Master."

"I think you are ready, Anakin. You know me well enough to be certain that I wouldn't say so unless I was sure."

"Let's hope the Council agrees."

**--**

Twelve Jedi Masters sat in complete silence as Anakin and Obi-Wan strode into the center of the room, perfectly in step. The city lights cast the entire room in an eerie glow, and Anakin couldn't help but shiver.

In the center of the room, surrounded by all of the Council members, Anakin chewed on the inside of his lower lip and finally ventured to look up. Still no one spoke. Anakin shifted weight from one foot to the other, sighing softly.

"What are they waiting for?" Anakin whispered through gritted teeth.

Obi-Wan smiled. "They're talking about you."

Anakin cocked his head down and muttered, "Obviously." In a soft whisper, he continued, "Is intimidation part of the Trials?"

"Yes."

Anakin rolled his eyes and folded his hands in front of him. "Of course it is."

From his seat, Yoda cleared his throat and nodded his ancient head. "Young Skywalker, the Trials, you will begin. Hmm."

Mace Windu looked from Anakin to Obi-Wan and declared, "Now, you will go to the Jedi Trials Chamber."

"Yes, Masters," Anakin and Obi-Wan said in unison.

Master Windu continued, "These Trials will be grueling. But, young Skywalker, through the guidance of the Force, the Council knows you are ready."

Yoda looked at Anakin pointedly. "Wish you good luck, we do. May the Force be with you."

After swallowing to dissipate his nervousness, Anakin said, "Thank you. And may the Force be with you all, Masters."

**--**

Anakin could barely make out his surroundings in the narrow, maze-like Trials Chamber. The only light in the room came from his ignited lightsaber's dull glow. Even through the darkness, he could make out some carvings or statues lining the walls on either side as far as he could see.

As Anakin came closer, the statues became clearer; he recognized many of the figures represented by the statues as the famous, long-dead Jedi and Sith warriors that he had learned about in his history courses. Each statuesque form seemed poised for battle.

Anakin was poised for battle, as well. He clutched his lightsaber in his right hand, ready to fight at a moment's notice. Clearing his mind, Anakin let the Force flow through him and direct his movements.

Anakin passed the statue that represented ancient Sith Lord Darth Bane. After Anakin took not two steps beyond the statue, Darth Bane burst into holographic life. The red hologram wasted no time in challenging Anakin to a duel.

As Anakin quickly discovered, even as a long-dead hologram, Darth Bane was an extremely powerful Force user. The holobooks Anakin had read as a child had almost underestimated Bane's abilities.

But Anakin was up to the task. Sparring came naturally to Anakin, no matter who his opponent was; it was his favorite part of being a Jedi. So, after a challenging fight, Anakin defeated Darth Bane and the hologram disappeared.

Anakin didn't have any time to celebrate, though, for the next statue sprang to life almost immediately. And this pattern continued down the line as Anakin defeated his Jedi and Sith opponents.

While battling these holograms, like every time he held the saber, Anakin felt the Force flowing through him, controlling every nerve in his body. He never felt more free and in control at the same time. His light saber was now an extension of his arm, and moved in graceful, deadly swoops as he defeated opponent after opponent.

By the time he defeated his fifth historic Jedi Master, Anakin felt incredibly smug. He had barely even broken a sweat while fighting these grand masters of the Order and dark lords of the Sith. His concentration never wavered, though, so, even as he gloated, he was able to disarm the hologram of former Jedi Master Dooku.

Anakin spun with his saber poised over his head, ready to take on his next opponent. But no hologram jumped from the wall. The room was eerily calm. And that made him nervous.

He took a deep breath and felt into the Force around him for his next challenge. But the Force provided no guidance.

A feeling of unease rushed through him, making each of his hairs stand up. He shiverred as a chill passed through him.

This time, instead of seeing a new opponent, he heard a series of loud, even mechanical breaths.

In. Out. In. Out.

The breathing became louder and more ominous. Anakin still couldn't see who was breathing. But he tightened his grip on his saber and brought it in front of him in a defensive posture.

In. Out. In. Out.

This was not someone he had learned about in his history courses. This was no hologram.

His opponent approached, and the breathing grew still louder. Anakin froze in place when a chill played up his spine.

This heavy breathing was familiar, like it came from some other life . . .

In. Out. In. Out.

Even though the being was hard to see because the room was so dark, Anakin could make out a black suit of armor and helmet. And the being clutched an unlit lightsaber in his black-gloved hand.

Anakin clutched his saber tightly, ready to fight at a moment's notice. This battle would be tougher, though, because unlike all of his other opponents, this opponent was no hologram. It was real.

Anakin stared into the monster's expressionless eyes. Towering several centimeters above Anakin, the monster would have been imposing even if he didn't have a head-to-toe suit of black armor.

The machine became all the more real when it ignited a red light saber and held out to Anakin, inviting him to duel.

"What are you?" Anakin breathed. He didn't expect an answer.

The red blade cast its hue on every statue, bathing the already-dark room in red.

"A Sith!" Anakin clutched his own saber and held it in front of him defensively.

What he got in return was an eerie mechanical breath. And then another. And still another. Finally, in a deep voice, the being said, "I . . . am . . . your destiny."

"No!" All color drained from Anakin's face. He wanted to respond, but he didn't have time.

The dark creature struck first, slicing down at Anakin's head. With quick reflexes, Anakin parried the strike. Even though the monster looked stiff and immobile, it moved agilely through a series of familiar katas.

"It can't be," he said through his teeth as he frantically dueled this monster.

After several minutes of furious combat, Anakin realized that this Sith's fighting style was quite familiar. It was almost like Anakin could predict the monster's every move, and the monster could predict his.

It was like he was . . . fighting himself.

Without time to really ponder that thought, Anakin gritted his teeth and kept fighting. He realized that this was the dreaded test of spirit. This monster was inside him. It was his subconscious. Something lurking deep within himself. Something he had to learn to control, to put to rest.

Anakin took a deep breath, but did not stop fighting. Instead of being scared by this darkness that lurked deep inside him, he let the sense of ultimate determination overtook him. This darkness inside him wouldn't win -- he couldn't let it win. He reached out to the Force, allowed its calming waves to rush over him, and dealt a lethal blow.

Then, suddenly, all of the lights in the room came on and Obi-Wan entered through a previously-hidden doorway with a huge smile on his face.

Still somewhat shell-shocked from his revelation of the evil lurking within himself, Anakin had a hard time smiling back. He looked around the room and no longer saw any trace of the dark monster that had haunted him.

"Congratulations, my padawan. That was brilliant."

"Am I . . . done?" His breath still came in gasps, so it was hard to put words together to form coherent sentences.

Obi-Wan approached Anakin and put a hand on his shoulder. "You are. And you have done well. You vanquished the darkness that lurks inside you."

He closed his eyes and nodded. Of all of his questions, it was probably the most minor, but he still managed to ask, "Did I pass?"

With an affectionate sparkle in his eyes, Obi-Wan said, "The final decision is up to the Council, but . . . if I had a vote . . ."

Anakin released an audible exhale. He let Obi-Wan lead him out the door and down the hallway.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Anakin asked, "What . . . happens next?"

"I have to take you to the holding cell, where you can meditate about each of your Trials."

Anakin nodded. He had a feeling meditation was going to be a part of his Trials. Especially since the rest had been so easy.

To be Continued


	5. The Decision

I am sorry this part is so short

I am sorry this part is so short. It is the last little bit that I have edited before I need to add new material. In case you were wondering, the major change to the story so far is that Anakin's trials are now a traditional Jedi Trial. Even though I changed the Trials completely, I haven't eliminated the mission to Corellia. An edited version of that mission is coming up in about 30 pages or so. Thank you for reading.

(--)

The holding room was as small as a closet -- just big enough for one man to sit with legs stretched out. But, since Anakin was taller than average, his legs brushed against the walls on both sides, even when he rested his back against the far wall.

After taking a deep breath, he crossed his legs and closed his eyes, hoping to fall into a meditative trance, but his mind raced. That monster. That Sith. Was inside him. In some universe, if he made the wrong choices, that monster was his destiny. .

Anakin was only certain of one thing: he was not going to let that vision become a reality. No matter what, he would never succumb to the Dark Side. He would never become that monster. Never.

Gathering his head in his hands, he stood and took one step to reach the other side of the cell. He grabbed the door, but didn't get a chance to pull it open because someone else was on the other side.

"Going somewhere, were you, young Skywalker?"

Anakin blinked. "No, Master."

Yoda cocked his ears and nodded. "Hmm," was all he said in response.

"Are you coming to get me?"

"Yes, reached our decision, the Council has."

Anakin took a quick breath. In his most respectful tone, he breathed, "What have you decided?" He tried to keep his tone noncommittal, but he had a feeling he hadn't succeeded.

After a moment of staring at Anakin with a puzzled expression, Yoda answered, "Quite exemplary, quite exemplary."

"Thank you, Master."

"Defeated the Dark Side, you did."

"A Dark Side that was a part of me," he said in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Discover things we do not want to see, during the Trials, we do." Yoda slammed his stick onto the floor. "Defeat the Dark Side, you did. Even if lives inside of you, it does, control it, you can." Yoda nodded, as if he was making a final decision. "Come, young Skywalker. Waiting, the Council is."

Anakin followed Yoda down the winding hallway. It was very dark; the only light came from the nighttime city lights that shined in through the small windows. The shadows cast Yoda in a strange light, so his skin looked almost yellow.

Anakin stayed silent through their short walk, adopting an air of ultimate respect and reverence. The only sound in the room was the click-clack of Yoda's walking stick hitting the floor in a practiced rhythm.

Just before they entered the Hall of Knighthood to stand before the entire Council, Obi-Wan appeared at Anakin's side. While his face was the picture of solemnity, his eyes held a sort of twinkle. Obi-Wan didn't speak, but Anakin somehow knew that he had passed.

The door swung open before them, and Anakin couldn't help but gasp. The Jedi Council, twelve of the greatest Jedi Masters, stood in a circle in the middle of the darkened room. Their hoods obscured their faces, but Anakin could recognize every member.

Yoda jumped onto a podium so he was almost Anakin's height. Obi-Wan led Anakin into the center of the circle. Anakin felt every master's eyes fall on him at that moment.

Finally, Yoda spoke in a slow, deep voice. He looked to each of the eleven other Council members and then to Obi-Wan and Anakin. "Jedi, we all are. Speaks through us, the Force does. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today, acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed, we do."

Anakin found himself nodding. His breath came in rapid gasps as he anticipated what was to come.

Yoda stared into Anakin's eyes and said, "Step forward, Padawan Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin approached the podium so he was arms-length away from Yoda.

"By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, --" Yoda pulled his lightsaber from his belt and ignited the green blade. "-- dub thee, Jedi Knight of the Republic, I do." In a rapid motion, Yoda slashed his green lightsaber through Anakin's hair and cut the padawan braid.

Mace Windu stepped forward and proclaimed, "Take up your lightsaber, Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight." He paused for a moment, then said, "May the Force be with you."

Anakin bowed his head and did not say anything. He was too afraid to break the solemnity of the moment to even move.

Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin's shoulder and urged him to turn to walk out of the room.

Before the group broke their circle, Mace looked to Yoda, who nodded. "Wait, Obi-Wan," Master Windu said.

Obi-Wan stopped walking and whirled around to face Mace Windu.

Yoda cleared his throat and said, "Adjourned, this ceremony is not."

Mace said, "We still have one more order of business."

Various Council members nodded and grunted their collective ascent.

Looking at Obi-Wan, Yoda smiled and said, "Step forward, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Obi-Wan took a step back and put his hand to his chest. "Me?"

Anakin squeezed Obi-Wan's arm and whispered, "You deserve this, Master."

Not one to argue with the Council, even when he was caught by surprise, Obi-Wan closed his mouth and stepped forward as Yoda had requested.

Yoda continued, "By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Jedi Master of the Republic."

Obi-Wan let out a surprised gasp.

Before Obi-Wan could protest, Mace proclaimed, "Take up your lightsaber, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master. May the Force be with you."

Forgetting all sense of decorum, Anakin jumped and clapped Obi-Wan on the back. "Congratulations, Master."

Obi-Wan's cheeks reddened. "I certainly did not expect this."

Anakin clapped him on the back and said, "But you deserve it."

Anakin's grin grew even wider as he watched the Council members surround Obi-Wan, congratulating him for joining their exclusive fraternity.

Anakin turned away from the crowd and was going to walk away, but his gaze fell upon his padawan braid, which was lying on the floor. He bent down and twirled his severed hair around his fingers.

This braid had been a symbol of the commitment that had been a central part of his life for so many years; and now Padmé was that central part his life. He looked down at the braid and smiled. And at that moment, Anakin made a decision.


	6. The Answer

(--)

Slipping out of the celebration unnoticed, Anakin hurried through the halls toward his quarters. He passed other Jedi on his way, all of whom seemed to want to congratulate him. Giving them obligatory smiles and words of thanks, Anakin rushed back to his quarters. He wondered what time it was, and even what day. During his Trials, he had been completely isolated from the rest of the world, not even sensing the change between night and day.

He sighed. Even though Anakin hadn't slept in countless hours, a rush of adrenaline kept him awake, and more than a little jittery. As he walked, Anakin wondered if he still had time to meet Padmé for their date or if he had missed it completely.

By the time Anakin got back to his Temple quarters, he could tell that it was already fairly late into the night. Even though he wasn't sure what time it was, he knew Padmé probably had given up on him already.

Obi-Wan hadn't returned from the celebration yet, so Anakin contemplated slipping out of the Temple to see Padmé, regardless of how late it was. Even though he had missed their date, and she was probably asleep, he needed to see her.

Deciding to play it safe, instead of bursting into her apartment in the middle of the night, he grabbed his com from his utility belt and punched in her familiar code. As he waited for Padmé to answer, he paced around his quarters, unable to shake his nervous energy. "Come on; come on," he muttered.

_Beep_! "Where is she?" When she hadn't answered after several beeps, Anakin took a few steps until he reached the end of the room. At that point, he cursed his small quarters.

He turned on his heel and went in the other direction. He thrust his free hand into his pocket to make sure his severed braid was still there, paranoid that something would happen to thwart his plan.

_Buzz_! "Finally!" He pressed the button that projected her image. After a moment to pull himself together, he turned to face the hologram and a grin spread across his face.

She stood before him in a flowing, light-colored nightgown; her long hair spilled over her shoulders. The holo looked so real. He felt like he could almost reach out and touch her smooth skin. His fingers itched to do so. He had to keep his hands against his legs so he wouldn't instinctively try.

"Hey, beautiful," he breathed.

"Anakin! I didn't think I'd see you tonight." She smiled, and he noticed her face light up, even thorough the monochromatic holo. "I was thinking about you . . . about yesterday. If I couldn't see you, I wanted to dream about you."

"I always dream about you." His tongue jetted out to moisten his lips. Not wasting any time, he changed the subject and got to the point. "Are you busy?"

"I'm sleeping." She feigned annoyance, crossing her arms across her chest. "You woke me up, Anakin Skywalker. This had better be important."

"I know the lovely young senator needs her beauty sleep." He tried to hold a straight face while his heart raced madly. "Can't have you turning into a Gungan overnight."

Her eyes danced, betraying amusement, despite her indignant tone of voice. "I don't hear you complaining about the effects of my beauty sleep."

He shook his head and tried to smother a laugh. "Never, m'lady. But you would be beautiful even if you did turn into a Gungan."

"You're horrible."

"I know." He flashed a smile and changed the subject to the pressing issue. "Can I come see you?"

"Yes," she said immediately. Then she added wistfully, "I can't believe I'm seeing you twice in two days. That's more than I've seen you in the last two weeks."

His smile grew wider. "Can I come now?"

"I sent my handmaidens away a while ago, so I am here -- alone -- waiting for you."

"Perfect." He reached back to grab his robe and tossed it over his shoulders. "I'm alone, too. Master Obi-Wan is still with the Council."

"How long do you have?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "But I need to see you. I don't want to waste any time."

"All right, I'll see you soon, love." She blew him a kiss through the holo. "Hurry. I'll be waiting."

Anakin beamed at her endearment. "I'll be right there. I love you."

(--)

Almost at the door to his quarters, Anakin reached his hand into his pocket to be sure his recently-severed braid was still there. Then, he paused to sling his outer cloak over his shoulders. That mere moment's hesitation cost him. For just as he took a step toward teh door, his com buzzed. Anakin groaned, even before he looked at the view screen, because every second he spent answering his com was a second he wasn't spending with Padmé.

Deciding that it would be better not to ignore the com, he pushed the button to answer. When Obi-Wan's miniature image appeared before him, Anakin had to force himself to smile. Anakin took a deep breath, trying desperately to keep his cool. "Master?"

"Oh, Anakin, there you are. What happened to you?"

Instead of answering the question directly, Anakin said, "I thought you'd still be celebrating."

The comment had Anakin's desired effect of changing the subject, at least for the moment. Obi-Wan smiled and said, "Technically, I am still celebrating." Then, he dashed Anakin's hopes of diverting the subject away from dangerous waters. "But I'm wondering why you are not."

"Oh," Anakin said noncommittally. Then he faked a yawn. "I've had a long day."

"True." Obi-Wan smiled sympathetically. "To put it mildly."

"I'm tired, but my mind is racing." Anakin looked toward the ground. "I didn't get much time to think about what I experienced during my trials. Master Yoda came to get me just a few minutes after I started meditating. I think I need some time to reflect."

"I thought you hated meditating."

"I don't hate it," Anakin said calmly, "I just have a hard time clearing my mind."

"And sitting still," Obi-Wan added. "Ever since you were a child."

"I know." With a sneaking suspicion that it was going to be a while until he got away, Anakin sank onto his bed. In a weary voice he said, "Normally, I would want to celebrate, not meditate. But . . . that . . . monster . . . it's a lot to process."

Obi-Wan smiled when he said, "I think we all understand that."

"I need some time to . . . clear my head." Anakin hoped he had set Obi-Wan up for the desired conclusion.

"By all means, yes, meditation will help you. I didn't mean to disturb you." Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair. "But the Council gave us an assignment." Obi-Wan's lips turned into a half-smile as he waited for Anakin's response.

"Oh?" His gaze cast down toward the floor. "Already?"

"I thought you'd be more excited for your first assignment as a knight."

Anakin shrugged. "It still seems a bit surreal to me. Maybe in the morning . . ."

"I know; you need to decompress," Obi-Wan said with a shrug. "Believe me, I know."

"And no offense, Master, but I sort of hoped my first assignment might be alone."

"I see you are in quite the hurry to be rid of me." The corners of his mouth showed a hint of a knowing smile.

"Not exactly. I just . . ."

Obi-Wan laughed. "I understand. Believe me."

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying you want to be rid of me?"

"Of course not. I'm just saying that it wasn't terribly long ago that I was in the same position. I remember what it feels like to want to leave your master behind and go out on your own."

Anakin raised his eyebrows. "You do?"

"We're not as different as you may think. Trust me; you will be on your own soon enough."

"I hope so."

"You will be. But, for the meantime, we're stuck with each other."

Anakin shrugged. "I guess it's not too bad."

"I agree." Obi-Wan looked down for a moment and said, "I will leave you to your meditation, but I need to give you some details about our mission."

Anakin closed his eyes for a moment, picturing Padmé waiting for him. He took a deep breath and stabilized his emotions. "All right."

Obi-Wan looked down at a data reader in his hand and said, "It seems we are scheduled to leave for Corellia tomorrow morning."

Anakin rubbed a hand across his face. "Corellia? I thought they didn't usually need Jedi protection. Doesn't their CorSec usually handle any problems there?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Usually. But this isn't a simple law enforcement issue that CorSec can handle."

"What is it?"

"According to intelligence reports, there seems to be a terrorist group using the Corellian system as a base."

Anakin smiled, already starting to warm up to the idea. "Terrorists?"

"Yes, Anakin. Terrorists. And there are fears that CorSec might be compromised. The Council worries that this group's actions can have Galactic implications."

"Galactic implications? Wonderful. When do we leave?" Resigned, and somewhat excited about their mission, Anakin tried to calculate a way to sneak out to see Padmé, who probably had already given up waiting for him.

"Tomorrow morning. Eight standard hours."

Anakin nodded. "Do we have any prep work to do?"

"No, we will have time to study the files during the flight."

Fighting the urge to smile, Anakin held a straight face when he said, "Good. Then I will use tonight to meditate."

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan seemed skeptical, and rightfully so.

"Well, maybe not meditate." Anakin flashed a sly smile. "But I would like to be alone. I think I might take a walk or a flight to help me clear my mind so I can mentally prepare for our mission."

"Very well, Anakin. I'll see you tomorrow morning at docking bay twelve."

Anakin flashed a smile. "See you then."

(--)

As soon as he ended the com with Obi-Wan, Anakin rushed through the Temple's deserted halls, relatively un-interrupted, until he met the cool, well-regulated Coruscant air. He hopped into a nearby speeder and sped through his usual route to Padmé's apartment. Avoiding prying eyes, he raced through a convoluted series of skyway roads and underground tunnels until he reached her door.

When he stepped into her apartment, he was overcome by the sweet scents and light colors that were simply Padmé. He didn't have to search for her or call out to find her. As soon as he entered the apartment, he saw that she had fallen asleep in an awkward position on the settee. Her head was at a strange angle against one of the arms, while her feet were on the floor. A pang of guilt shot through him as he realized that she had fallen asleep waiting for him. He sighed. It was probably far later than he realized. He shouldn't have made her wait for him.

He tried to be as quiet as he could when he shut the door, making sure it locked behind him. The corners of his lips turned up into a smile when he turned around and noticed Padmé stir and begin to regain consciousness.

He knelt next to the settee and reached out to touch her. But as soon as his fingers brushed against the exposed skin on her back, just above the edge of her nightgown, her eyes sprung open.

Their eyes met, and he flashed a guilty smile. "Hi," he breathed, his lips hovering over her face. "I didn't mean to wake you."

She stretched her neck, obviously cramped from her awkward position. When she spoke, her voice was groggy and sleep clouded. "Anakin?"

He pressed his lips against her cheek. "Yes, my love, it's me."

"Thank goodness. I was worried something had happened to you." Yawning, she stretched her arms over her head.

Anakin couldn't resist her mute invitation. Bending over, he trapped her against the settee with his arms. "Obi-Wan," he grunted, between the kisses he was feathering against her face. "I came the moment I could get away."

More awake, Padmé's voice became stronger. "I thought that might be it." She ran her hand down his chest, tangling in his outer cloak, helping him shrug it off. "What did Obi-Wan want? Was it important?"

"Not as important as this is," he declared, with a smile as he stepped away from the cloak that had fallen to the ground. He leaned down to give her another kiss. Lips just millimeters from hers, his hot breath brushed against her face when he whispered, "I had to see you."

She trailed a hand down his cheek, making him look her in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

He brought her hand to his lips for a quick kiss. Before he spoke, he settled onto the settee next to her. Pressing his face against her neck, he drank in the soft scent of her hair. He knew he sounded completely unconvincing when he said, "Nothing. I just -- I had to see you tonight."

Indulging him, she said, "I always need to see you." She allowed him to kiss her lips ever so briefly before she pulled away. Her voice became stronger, closer to her formal senatorial tone, when she said, "But don't try to distract me." Padmé stroked his cheek and let her hand roam into his hair. "What's wrong? I know something's bothering you." She ran a hand down his cheek and softly kissed his lips. "Let me help you."

He shrugged. "Nothing's wrong. Everything is wonderful." His left hand ran up through her hair, tangling itself in the long curls. "You're wonderful." His other hand ran down her back and pulled her hips against his.

"You're a horrible liar," she whispered, but she allowed him to capture her lips again. His tongue traced a sensual pattern against her lower lip, demanding entrance. Her arms found their way around his neck, and her fingers laced through his short hair. "I know you. Everything is not wonderful."

"You're right. You do know me." He released a guttural moan against her lips. "Oh, Force, I love you so much."

When Anakin turned to the side to capture her mouth in another kiss, Padmé's eyes opened wide, and she gasped. Her hand stalled, still laced through his hair. She put her other hand against his lips and pushed him back. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"I --"

"-- Did you pass the Jedi Trials?" She didn't even wait for him to nod. Her voice grew louder and more excited. "Anakin! You passed the Jedi Trials!"

His head stayed nuzzled against her neck as he distractedly placed kisses in rapid succession against her collarbone. "Yes," he murmured between kisses. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Just a few minutes ago."

"Oh, Anakin. I'm so proud of you." Now it was her turn to shower kisses all over his face. "This is what you've always wanted. Are you happy?"

Anakin closed his eyes for a moment, unsure of how to respond. Unable to commit to a real answer, he settled for the non-committal, "I suppose . . ."

"Don't be modest. I know you knew you were ready. And you deserve this." She pressed her lips to his for another kiss.

He sighed, knowing she was confused by his lack of excitement. "I know. And I'm happy." When she gave him a skeptical look, he added, "Really, I am."

She chose to ignore his obvious lie. Still excited, she grabbed both sides of his face and made him look at her. "I want to know everything. What were the Trials like?"

Anakin sighed. "Stressful," he admitted, pulling away from her. "Very stressful."

Her brow furrowed. "Stressful? How so?"

"I saw . . ." He trailed of because he wasn't sure he wanted to tell Padmé about the evil lurking within him. "Never mind. Not tonight."

"Tell me," she said. Her voice was not much louder than a whisper, but it was extremely forceful. "What did you see?"

"It was terrible." Anakin took a deep breath and wearily sank back into the seat. "The Trials started out so easy. It was just sparring against Jedi and Sith Masters."

When his voice trailed off, she prodded him to continue. "And you're good at sparring."

"Yes, I am. So it was relatively easy, at first. That was until I battled . . . a monster." Anakin closed his eyes because he wasn't sure he wanted to see her looking at him as he explained his enemy.

Her face held an air of confusion, but she stroked his arm, trying to be reassuring and comforting. When he didn't offer any more information, she prodded him to continue. "A monster? What kind of monster?"

"A Sith Lord." Anakin was reluctant to admit what he had seen, but when he looked into Padmé's anxious eyes, he managed to say, "It was . . . me."

"You? A Sith? How is that possible? You're not a Sith . . . or a monster."

"But I could be. That's the point." Anakin took a shuddering, deep breath. "I haven't had time to understand it yet." He gathered his head in his hands. "It was . . . terrifying. The Sith monster told me that he was my destiny."

Padmé cringed. "Your destiny? How could that be?"

Anakin stared into her eyes and said, "I don't know."

"Did it say anything else?"

"No, but I . . . I defeated him."

Padmé smiled and stroked his cheek. "Maybe that means you defeated that destiny. Maybe it was a potential future you could face based on choices you make? But maybe you ended that possible future by defeating the monster."

"Maybe," he admitted. "At this point, I think I just need to calm down." He shook his head and let out a slight chuckle. "You know, Obi-Wan always jokes with me about how I hate meditating." He looked into Padmé's eyes, and the corners of his lips turned up into a half smile. "He doesn't know that I hate being alone in the Temple because I can't clear my mind. I can't think. But here, it's different. Your mere presence calms me like nothing else. When you're with me, I sense the Force so much more clearly."

"I'm glad," she whispered. She ran a hand down his arm and said, do you want me to leave you alone with your thoughts?"

She made a move to stand, but Anakin grabbed her shoulder. "No," was his sharp reply. "I want to make as much of this night as we can." After a short kiss, he whispered, "I'm leaving on a mission tomorrow morning."

"Already?" She pulled away, looking absolutely crestfallen. Her voice held a hint of fear that she couldn't quite hide. "Where are you going?"

"Corellia."

"Corellia? What's happening on Corellia? We haven't heard anything in the Senate."

"It's top secret," he admitted. "I haven't been fully briefed, but it seems like there's a terrorist group there. And Obi-Wan thinks they're bent on Galactic domination."

Padmé heaved a woeful sigh. "Aren't all terrorist groups bent on Galactic domination in some way?"

"Sure seems like it," Anakin admitted.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "Then the Galaxy is lucky you're on the case."

He turned his head for a soft, chaste kiss. "I hope so. Even though I've felt ready to be a knight for years, I'm . . . nervous."

She ran a hand down his cheek. "Don't doubt yourself. I've seen you in action. You're incredible." She kissed him again and massaged his shoulder through his layers of clothing. "What does the Holo-Net call you?"

He gulped. "I don't know."

"Sure you do. What is it? The Hero Without Fear?"

"You jump out of one racing speeder to save a child --"

"-- Just one racing speeder?"

He sighed, "All right, I guess it's a pattern."

"Yes, it is. You've foiled assassination attempts, defeated an entire droid army, single handedly. Plus saved that little boy who fell from a balcony. Anakin, they're right. You're fearless."

"No fear." He snorted and rolled his eyes. "They have no idea how afraid I am when we're apart."

"Anakin . . ."

"I worry about you so much. What if something happens to you when I'm not here to protect you?"

She sighed. "I don't always need a protector. Before I met you --"

Shaking his head, Anakin pressed a gentle finger on her lips, halting the familiar debate before it could begin. "-- Let's not argue. Not tonight."

"Not tonight," she agreed. She leaned into his embrace and cuddled next to him on the settee.

His arm worked its way along her back and pulled her close to him. She snuggled into his embrace and rested her head against his chest.

"It's just . . . at times like this . . . I wonder." He shrugged and began to stroke her hair. "Why am I not allowed to love openly, without having to hide?"

"Anakin . . ."

He let out a long, woeful sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated."

"I know you are," she said softly. "I am, too. Believe me, I am, too. I wish . . ."

"I know." He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I am not sure how long it will be before I can see you again, and that terrifies me."

She burrowed further into his embrace. "It scares me, too. Whenever we're not together, my heart slowly breaks, but we have to be strong."

"How can I be strong?" He took a deep breath. "I need you. You keep me sane."

She tightened her grip around him. "I need you, too. But . . . we have our duties. And we cannot neglect the rest of the Galaxy for our own desires." She stretched up to meet his lips. "As much as we may want to."

"I know. But we also have our future," he declared in a hushed voice.

"We do. That's something I cling to every minute you're gone."

"I do, too," he admitted.

"I know we have this conversation every time you leave, but I want you to know . . . I'll miss you so much," she whispered, seemingly afraid to break their shared moment. "Always remember -- no matter where you are -- I love you." She hugged him tightly.

"I love you, too. So much it hurts." His fingers tangled in her long hair and he softly pushed her down onto the couch.

Padmé succumbed to his gentle pressure until she was lying prone. He climbed on top of her and covered her with kisses that portrayed his desperation, which she returned with reckless abandon.

When he pulled away, he bit his lower lip and reached into the folds of his tunic into a secret pocket. "I have something for you."

Her eyes followed his hand as he pulled out his severed padawan braid. "Anakin, what are you --"

Anakin stared into her eyes. "-- Marry me."

"What?" She froze and scrunched her face in disbelief.

His voice was slow and even, leaving no room for doubt, when he said, "Padmé, I want you to marry me." He thrust the braid in her direction. "Please."

She gasped. "You're crazy."

"No, I'm not." He took a deep breath and stared into her eyes. "I need you. I can't picture my life without you. So I want to marry you."

Her words strung together in a breathless voice. "I've dreamed of hearing you say those words for so long, but . . . You can't get married. You said it yourself."

He stared into her eyes and declared, "Yes, I can."

"Be serious!"

"I'm deathly serious. I have thought about this for a while now, if not since the moment I first saw you. I know the obstacles we will face, but I love you so much. I can't picture not marrying you."

She sputtered, "But . . . We're so young."

"You mean I'm so young," he spat. Then he declared, "That doesn't matter." Anakin ran his hand along her side, tracing her collarbone with kisses, at the same time refusing to break eye contact with her. "I want nothing more in my life than to be your husband."

"Stop it." She pushed him away and sat up on the settee. "We have to talk about this. What about the Jedi --"

"-- Forget the Jedi Code." He stood and paced from one end of the settee to the other. He spun to look at her. "You're more important to me than any Code." He grabbed her shoulders and demanded, "If I wasn't a Jedi, what would you say?" His eyes flashed with desperation.

She took a deep breath. "I'd say yes without a second thought, but you are --"

"-- But nothing. I love you, Padmé. You want to marry me -- don't deny it; you just said you did. And I want to marry you."

Her voice was soft, yet powerful when she said, "This could ruin you, Anakin. Your whole life. Have you thought of that?"

"Of course I have," he growled. "But I want you." He leaned forward and kissed her. "You are my life. I love you. I need you."

"You know I love you, too."

"Then marry me."

She bit her lip and looked into his eyes as if she was pondering her life as his wife and all it would entail. "Yes," she whispered.

"Yes?" He cocked his head, not knowing if he had heard her correctly.

She jumped into his arms and whispered into his ear, "Yes, I will marry you, Anakin Skywalker."

"You will?"

A wide smile crossed her face. "I can't believe I am saying this. And I know I am crazy." She brought her hand up to her face to cover her laughter. "But forget everything else in the world. I want to marry you. And I will marry you."

He joined her laughter. "I don't believe it." Then, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his strong embrace. "You said yes?"

She nodded.

He needed even more confirmation because he wasn't sure he could believe his ears. "We're going to get married?"

A wide smile spread across her face. "Yes."

"Yes; I love that word." Then his tone turned more serious when he folded his padawan braid into her hand. "I know it's not much. But I don't have any possessions or credits so I can't afford to buy you the ring you deserve."

She stroked his cheek with her finger. "You know I don't need anything but your love."

"I want you to have this piece of me, as a symbol of my devotion to you." He tilted his head and flashed a crooked smile. "Because you hold every piece of my heart. I want you to have this piece of me." His voice cracked and his eyes shined.

"Oh, Anakin."

He gave her a soft kiss and put his hand over hers. "I am only a Jedi because of you. When I am with you, I feel the true peace that others speak of."

"That's beautiful." She clutched her fingers around the severed braid.

He smiled. "I love you so much, and I wish I could offer you more."

"I don't need anything else --"

"-- I can only offer myself."

"And that's all I need. I love you." She put her hands on his cheeks and brought his lips down to hers. "All I need is you."

She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a soft, innocent kiss. When the kiss broke, she effectively lightened the mood, wrinkling her nose and saying, "After we're married, do you think I should change my name to Senator Skywalker?"

He took a step back, surprised at her abrupt mood change. "Senator Skywalker?" After a moment's pause, he flashed a brilliant smile. "I like it.'

She sighed. "What do you think the Jedi would say?"

"Forget the Jedi. What would the Queen say?"

"That's true." She brought her hand up to her chin and seemed to be re-considering everything.

His heart pounded. He could not let her change her mind, so he changed the subject. "What if I took your name?"

Her grin returned. She ran a hand down his cheek and said, "Mmm, Jedi Amidala. That sounds even better."

He whispered into her ear, "Senator and Jedi Amidala."

"This isn't a joke. You know my sister's husband took our family name."

"So you've told me. What would the Council think of it?"

"Who cares? I love it. Just like I love you, Jedi Amidala." She pulled him down to her and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Not as much as I love you, Senator Skywalker." He leaned down to kiss her again, but he pulled back when he noticed how she was staring at him through narrowed eyes. "What?"

"Are you sure? Have you really considered what you could be giving up? The Jedi, your life --"

He held his hand up to stop her. "-- Yes." He nodded, his giddy mood tempered by reality. "Believe me, I know." He gazed into her eyes and said, "I know exactly what we will be gaining, too."

"But what would you do if they expelled . . .?"

Anakin covered her mouth with his hand. Then he took a deep breath and smiled. "I know I could lose the Jedi Order, but if that is the only way I can be with you, then so be it."

"Could you really live like that, Anakin?"

"If I had you, I could. You are all that matters." He knew that was exactly what she needed to hear.

A wide smile spread across her face. "I love you, Anakin." She slapped his chest. "Even if I think you're insane."

"I'm insanely in love with you." He feathered kisses across her forehead, then around both of her cheeks, and finally let his mouth find hers.

She nibbled at his lower lip and laughed at his insistence for more. Almost like she knew what he was thinking, she moved her hands around his waist, struggling to unhook his utility belt. When she finally achieved her goal, she guided the offending belt off his hips and tossed it to the floor.

(--)

Some time later, as they lay on the bed, in each other's arms, Anakin's breath came in rapid gasps, but he managed to say, "Where did you learn how to do that?"

Resting her head on his chest, she shrugged. "I asked Cordé."

His breath came more evenly as his pulse returned to normal. "Tell her, 'thank you.'"

Her smile was catlike. "I'm sure she'll be pleased to know I took her advice."

He let out a deep, guttural laugh as his eyes drifted shut. Almost on the verge of sleep, he was jarred awake when he felt Padmé squirm out of his arms and get out of bed. He watched as she padded to the window and stared out at the traffic lanes that passed by. Anakin sat up in bed, all thoughts of sleep forgotten. "Are you all right?"

She didn't turn around, but he could sense her surprise that he was awake. It took her a moment to respond, like she was collecting her composure. "Yes," she said slowly. Then her next words came out as a semi-choked half sob. "Don't leave."

He stood and drifted behind her. He looked out the window, over her shoulder, and wrapped his arms around her. "I have to leave." Without saying more, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Maybe this sounds irrational and emotional, but I have a bad feeling." She rested her head against his chest, even though she refused to look him in the eye. "Something is going to go wrong. I know it."

"I'll be all right." He laced his fingers through her hair and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"I don't know . . ." She turned her head up so she was looking into his eyes. Running her hand down the hard muscles of his bare chest, she said, "I have such a bad feeling about your leaving. I've never felt this way before."

He grinned. "Maybe it's because you've never been engaged before."

"Maybe," she admitted. She let him lead her back to bed, where she rolled on top of him and laced her legs through his. "Please don't leave me tonight."

"I won't leave until we see the sun rising." He wrapped his arms around her and held her protectively against his chest.

She sniffled and choked, "I'll miss you."

As he trailed his fingers down her bare back, he said, "I'll miss you, too. Every moment we're apart."

"I'll miss you more." A teasing smile spread across her face.

He laughed. "You can never miss me more." He took a deep, shuddering breath. "It won't be long. I'll be back soon." He wrapped his arms around her and led her back to the bed.

"Just please promise me that you'll be careful."

He chuckled. "I'm always careful."

"You're never careful," she countered, half-accusingly.

"I know," he admitted sheepishly. "But that's why you love me."

She let him kiss her, but she didn't let him mollify her. "No, I tolerate it because I love you."

"You're right. I might be reckless and impetuous, but I always come back."

"You'd better come back this time." She put her hands on his cheeks and brushed her nose against his.

"I will. I promise," he declared, staring into her bright eyes. "I have so much to come back to."

**To be Continued**


	7. The Will of the Force

"Let's go back to bed," Anakin said softly, his head resting against hers as they stood in each other's arms near the window

"Let's go back to bed," Anakin said softly, his head resting against hers as they stood in each other's arms near the window. "I'm tired."

"You've had a big day," Padmé said as she brushed her lips against his chest. "Have you slept at all in the last few days?"

Anakin sighed, and Padmé was sure he was trying to hide a yawn. With a weary voice, he admitted, "I can't remember the last time I slept."

When she looked at his face she saw the faint dark circles under his eyes. "You're exhausted. I'm sorry to keep you up."

"Don't be. You know I don't need much sleep." As if to prove his point, Anakin swept Padmé in his arms.

"Anakin!" she squealed, throwing her arms around his shoulders for balance. "What are you doing?"

Without answering, he marched back to bed with her in his arms. Without letting go, he sprawled out on his side of the bed and let her snuggle against him. When she was comfortable, he slipped a strong arm around her and pulled her to him. "Good night, my love."

She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before she turned away from him. "Good night, my handsome Jedi Knight." Using his bare chest as a pillow and snuggling under the blankets, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Within moments, Anakin was asleep. This was quite the rare occurrence because Anakin rarely fell asleep so easily. Usually, she would wake up to find him awake, watching her as she slept. "I knew you were lying," she breathed. "You need to sleep." Even though he still had the strength to lift her, she knew he was mentally exhausted.

She felt his chest rise and fall against her in a slow, even pattern. Normally, this would lull Padmé right to sleep. But not tonight. As Padmé tossed and turned, trapped by Anakin's muscular arm, she tried to understand why she was so worried about his leaving.

She opened her eyes and pondered the shape of his hand as she traced her finger around its contours. This hand had battled assassins, insurgents, terrorists and even worse. While she had always been a little scared for his safety, she had never felt like this.

Padmé took a deep breath and closed her eyes, too exhausted to conquer the many dendrites of thought racing mind had developed. Eventually, the gentle rise and fall of Anakin's chest, and the sound of his soft breaths in her ear, lulled her into a fitful sleep.

Less than two hours later, she was jarred awake when she no longer felt Anakin's arms around her body. It took her a moment to realize that Anakin had gotten out of bed. She rolled onto her stomach, free of Anakin's strong hold, and opened her eyes. Her heart raced; she wondered if he had left already, but found it improbable. He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. "Anakin?" she asked in a raspy, sleep-clouded voice.

No response. So that meant he wasn't perched on the window sill watching her sleep, as he so often did.

Sitting up in bed, she twisted and dangled her legs off the side. Eyes still adjusting to the darkness, she peered around the room, but didn't see him. As her eyes regained focus, she realized how dark it still was outside. That meant it wasn't morning yet, so Anakin was still with her. At least for a little while. He wouldn't lie about that.

In one fluid motion, she got out of bed and padded toward the balcony where she saw his dark form standing near the fountain, cloaked in the shadows. "Anakin," she breathed in relief.

Even though she was sure he must have heard her, he didn't make any move in acknowledgment. However, she could tell that the corners of his lips might have turned up into the faintest smile.

She leaned against the door frame and was content to watch him. He was standing still -- back straight, eyes closed, hands clasped behind his back, chest rising and falling in a practiced rhythm as he took deep breaths.

The calm aura surrounding him was almost palpable. Padmé felt a smile slide across her face. Watching him like this made her forget her deep seeded fears, if only for a moment.

Padmé rarely had a chance to watch him while he was so controlled, so at peace. Although he often used her apartment to meditate, because he found her presence soothing, she never had time to pull herself away from her work to watch him. So this was a special treat, indeed.

She breathed an appreciative sigh. Anakin stood, probably unintentionally, so a few lights highlighted his tall, lean silhouette. Her eyes traced his masculine form from his head, around his well-sculpted chest and down to his bare feet.

All of a sudden, that peaceful aura surrounding him seemed to shatter. His shoulders shook and his breathing turned labored. His serene expression disappeared. In its place was a look of pure pain.

She pushed away from the door and rushed onto the balcony. "Anakin, what's wrong?" Wrapping her arms around his shaking shoulders, she tried to soothe whatever demons he saw. When he didn't respond, her voice grew louder and slightly frantic. "Anakin? Are you all right?"

Anakin took a shuddering deep breath. After a moment, he turned in her embrace to face her. Running the back of his hand down her cheek, he looked into her eyes and struggled a slight smile. "I'm fine."

Unconvinced, she raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure?" Running her hands up and down his upper arms, she added, "You're trembling. Was it the Sith again?"

Anakin grimaced in response. "No, not the Sith." He grabbed her arms and clutched them to his chest. "It's nothing. It's just . . ." He heaved a sigh.

"Tell me." She rested her hands against his chest and leaned up to plant a soft kiss on his unwavering lips. "I can help you."

After a short pause, Anakin sighed again. Their faces were so close that his breath warmed her cheek and made her shiver. In a voice not much louder than a whisper, Anakin admitted, "I'm worried about you."

Padmé scrunched her face in disbelief. "About me? I thought I was worried about you." She grabbed his hands and squeezed, trying to lighten the mood.

He cracked a small smile, but his voice was completely serious when he said, "I felt your fear, Padmé. So I couldn't sleep."

"I'm sorry." She dropped his hands and took a step away.

He followed her and pulled her back to him. "Don't be." After allowing his lips to run against her forehead, he said, "I think you . . . might be right. Something feels out of place."

She laid her head against his chest. "What did you see?"

"I didn't see anything," he struggled to explain. "It's a . . . feeling."

She leaned back to scrutinize his face, as if hoping to see answers etched there. "What kind of feeling?"

His voice was laced with frustration. "I'm not sure I can explain it. But it's like something is . . . different. I feel like the Force is trying to warn me. And I guess the vision of me as a Sith Lord was just sort of reinforcing that warning."

Padmé opened her mouth to speak, but Anakin put his finger against her lips, cutting her off.

In a voice full of determination, Anakin said, "I need to protect you."

"You're worried about leaving," she said softly, relaxing a fraction. "You don't want to leave me, just like I don't want you do go."

"I never want to leave you," he admitted. One hand came under her chin and tilted her face up so she was looking into his eyes. "But it's stronger than that. I think the Force is telling me something."

"What? What is the Force telling you?"

The corners of his lips turned up into a smile. "That I need to marry you. Before I leave."

She took a step back in sock. That might have been the last thing she ever expecte to hear from him at that moment. She could only sputter, "Before you leave?"

His voice was strong, unwavering. "Yes."

She gazed out into the night sky. "But that's --"

"-- In a few hours, I know. But please, Padmé." His voice grew desperate, pleading. "Will you marry me? Tonight?"

Her breach caught in her chest. "You're serious?"

He nodded. "I've never been more serious."

"But . . . tonight?"

"Yes, tonight. I don't know why, but I know this is something we have to do. Something is going to happen, and it will be better for both of us if we are already married when it happens."

That certainly didn't sound good. Heart racing, she clutched at his arms. "What's going to happen?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "I'm not even sure if it's good or bad. But I know we have to get married before I leave." He stared into her eyes as he pleaded, "Marry me, Padmé. Marry me tonight."

She trembled in his arms. The idea was appealing, but terrifying. "How can we get married tonight? We don't have --"

Anakin chewed his lower lip for a moment and then exclaimed, "-- Gas'veg."

"Gas'veg?" was Padmé's incredulous response. Although she had never been there, she had heard of Gas'veg, a seedy entertainment district between the government sector and the Works. Gas'veg was infamous throughout the Galaxy for its casinos, nightclubs and quick marriages. She had seen the holo-commercials, but she had never considered visiting the district, let alone getting married there. "You want to get married in Gas'veg? Tonight?" She looked at him like he was crazy.

Anakin's eyes lit up. "It's not very far. We could go immediately and be married within the hour. From what I understand, they have 24-hour wedding temples."

"You've researched this?" She tapped his chest accusingly.

He shrugged. "I haven't exactly researched it. But I have seen their holo-net commercials."

Padmé struggled out of his arms and paced across the balcony. "How will we keep it a secret?"

"Gas'veg has a reputation for being very discreet." He shrugged and said, with a sly grin, "And if not, there's always Jedi mind tricks."

As she paced past him again, she whirled to face him. "You want to get married tonight . . . now?" The words sounded foreign to her ears.

"Yes," was his simple reply.

"I want to marry you," she admitted. "I want to marry you as soon as possible." She whirled around to face him. "But, Anakin, I'm not sure tonight is possible."

"But it is," he insisted. "If we leave now, we will return by daybreak. Depending on which wedding temple we choose, we might even be back in an hour or so."

Padmé chewed the inside of her lower lip, knowing she was losing the argument. What made it worse was that she wasn't sure if she really wanted to say no. She tried a different tactic. "Do you know what we would be giving up? I won't be wearing my mom's dress. Our families won't be there. We won't have a wedding night."

"Do you know what we'll gain?" He reached out to grab Padmé and pull her to him.

Padmé flashed a tentative smile. "We'd be married."

"And the Force is telling me that we need to get married before I go. Padmé, I need to do this." As if as an afterthought, he added, "We could have a second wedding when I get back. A proper wedding."

"With our families there?"

Anakin trailed one finger across her jawline. "Yes, of course. It will be the wedding you always dreamed of. A ceremony with our families . . . on Naboo. You will wear your mom's wedding dress and be the most beautiful bride I have ever seen. And then we will have an incredible wedding night, one that you couldn't even imagine."

Padmé let him pull her into his strong embrace without protest. Although she protested, her resolve was weakening. "That sounds lovely, but --"

He stared at her with pleading eyes. "-- But, nothing. Please, Padmé, marry me tonight. Before I leave. I need you to be my wife." Anakin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Please."

Padmé's voice was soft, almost a whisper, when she said, "All right, Anakin. Let's get married. Tonight."

He gathered her into a hug and smothered wild kisses across her face. Without giving her a chance to change her mind, he said, "Let's go." He took a few steps toward her private landing platform with her in his arms. "We can be there in a few minutes."

"Anakin, stop! I will not get married in my nightgown. What if someone sees us?" She ran a finger down his his bare chest. "You need to put a shirt on. And some shoes."

He took a quick glance down at his bare feet and gave a slight chuckle. "Maybe you're right." Changing course back into the apartment, he strode through the door with Padmé clinging to his arm. While still walking, he leaned down to give her a kiss. "But hurry. We don't have a lot of time, but if we get married quickly, we might still have time for a wedding night before I leave."

**(--)**

Anakin and Padmé both dressed within a few minutes. Anakin threw his tunic on over his sleep pants and stepped into the boots that were strewn on two different sides of the bedroom. Padmé grabbed a simple yellow dress and white shoes with small heels. She didn't take any time to do her hair, merely tying it back.

"I'm ready," Padmé declared when she came out into the living room where Anakin was waiting.

When he saw her, his breath caught in his chest. "You look beautiful." He stood and met her as she walked toward him.

Glancing down at her hastily thrown together outfit, she laughed. "You'd say I looked beautiful if I wore an old sack."

He shrugged. "You probably would look beautiful in an old sack." Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he guided her toward the landing platform. "Are you are ready to go?" He didn't wait for her answer. Instead, he helped her into the passenger side of her speeder.

Anakin hopped into the driver's side and took a deep breath as the engine warmed. They were really going to get married tonight. Padmé reached across the power column that separated them and grabbed his hand. He clutched her hand as he guided the speeder into the closest traffic lane and sped toward the Gas'veg district.

"Are you sure we'll be safe?" Padmé said as she chewed her lower lip.

Anakin shrugged. "You know their expression." He let his lips turn up into a grin. "What happens in Gas'veg stays in Gas'veg."

Padmé muttered, "When do you get the time to watch so much holo-net?"

His tone became defensive. "Sometimes it's on in the training rooms." He let his right hand run around her face and down her arm. His voice softened when he said, "Don't worry, Padmé; no one will find out."

She leaned against his hand and let a yawn escape. "I trust you."

The traffic lanes were quite empty at this time of night. Anakin flew the speeder quickly through the Coruscanti sky. About fifteen minutes later, the Gas'veg lights in the distance came into view,

Anakin's heart beat a bit faster. He guided the ship into the district and stopped at a traffic signal in the middle of town. Gas'veg was like nothing else he had ever seen. The district was filled with so many lights that the sky seemed almost bright. Anakin almost couldn't tell it was the middle of the night. Beings of all species rushed across the sidewalk decks into the bars, hotels, casinos and wedding temples; they seemed to have no concept of night and day. And the Gas'veg businesses never closed.

"I've seen pictures of Gas'veg, but I never expected it to look like this," Padmé said. "Have you ever been here?"

He shook his head. "I've only seen pictures. I didn't expect it to be so . . . bright."

"It almost gives me a headache. Do you know which temple we should choose?" She pointed to a sign they were about to pass. "Weddings, Weddings, Divorces, in milliseconds?" She scrunched her face. "Let's not go there."

"What about that one?" He pointed at a sign with yellow and red flashing lights.

"Sith's Tempest Weddings?" Padmé looked at a couple who was walking out of the chapel arm-in-arm. A red alien man with tattoos marring his arms and horns growing from his face and his new wife, who was wearing nothing but a bikini, her red skin almost glowing. "I . . . don't know." She pointed to a small building on her right with a barely visible sign. "What about that one?"

"Fly-through Express Wedding Chapel?" He turned the speeder so it was angled in that direction. "What do you think?" Anakin took his eyes off the skylane for a moment to lean across the column and give her a kiss.

She ran a hand across Anakin's forearm. "It sounds perfect. Let's get married."

Anakin guided the speeder into the empty fly-through lane and pulled up to the window.

When the speeder stopped at the window, a green-skinned Twi'lek peered out at them. "Welcome to the Express Wedding Chapel," he said quickly. "Legal, discreet, weddings in less than five minutes."

"Perfect," Padmé said. "Do we have to fill out any paperwork?

The Twi-lek handed Anakin a flimsi through the window and said, "Just fill your names in on this certificate. It's your legally enforceable record of the marriage."

"You're not even taking our names?" Padmé asked excitedly.

"No, don't need 'em. Our service is quite discreet."

"And it's completely legal?" Anakin asked, with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Perfectly. In every system in the Galaxy." The Twi-lek added, "For 100 credits, the certificate is yours."

Padmé reached into a pocket in her dress and pulled out a card that represented 100 credits exactly. She handed it to Anakin, who, in turn, handed it to the Twi'lek.

The Twi'lek's large mouth spread into a smile, revealing his yellowish teeth. "Perfect. One wedding, coming up." He focused his large, green eyes on Anakin and began, "We are gathered here to witness the union between this man and this woman in legally binding matrimony."

Anakin reached across and grabbed Padmé's hand. He turned to look at her and saw that her smile matched is own.

The Twi'lek continued, "Do you, --"

"-- Anakin," he supplied the floundering Twi'lek.

"Do you, Anakin, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Anakin squeezed Padmé's trembling hand and said, "Yes, I do."

The Twi'lek gave a slight nod, and continued, "Do you, --"

"Padmé," she supplied.

"Do you, Padmé, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Immediately she answered, "Yes, I do."

"Then by the powers vested in me by the Gas'veg wedding counsel, I decree that Anakin and Padmé are now married. This marriage is hereby binding throughout the Galaxy. You may now enter your names on your wedding certificate." As if as an afterthought, the Twi'lek added, "And you may kiss your bride."

Anakin grinned and said, "We did it. We really did it." Without giving Padmé a chance to answer, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

She wrapped her arms around is neck and returned his kiss with equal vigor. When their lips broke apart, she whispered, "I love you, my husband."

When the kiss broke, Anakin let his right hand linger on her shoulder as he turned the speeder back into the traffic lanes and sped toward Padmé's apartment. Anakin sped away from the temple without even saying goodbye or thank you.

When they left the Gas'veg district, a wicked smile spread across Padmé's lips. "You know, my husband, it's still dark outside. Do you think we can make it back home with enough time --"

"-- for a wedding night celebration?" he finished her question eagerly. His grin grew even wider. "I think we have just enough time."

Padmé entered their names into onto the certificate that legalized their marriage. "I love you, my husband," she said, holding up the certificate so he could see it.

He brought her hand up to his lips for a quick kiss. "I love you, too, my wife." He took a deep breath. "You have made me feel . . . complete." After a moment, he added, "The Force is finally calm in my head. I think we did what it wanted."

"I know we did what we wanted," Padmé said with a smile.

"You have made me so happy," Anakin declared. "I thought yesterday, when I became a Jedi Knight, was the best day of my life. I thought that was what I always wanted. But, today . . . this is so much better than I could have imagined."

Padmé reached across the seat and stroked his cheek. "I'm so glad."

"I wish I didn't have to leave." He took a deep breath. "But now I feel better about going."

Padmé closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm glad," was all she said.

The speeder pulled up to the docking bay, and Anakin hopped out almost before it had completely stopped. He opened Padmé's door and lifted her out of her seat. Carrying her into the apartment, he declared, "Now, let's have that wedding night."


	8. Here Without You

Anakin let out a string of Huttese curses under his breath as he looked at the chrono in his speeder. It was almost 0800, and he was still a few minutes away from the Temple, stuck in the morning Coruscant traffic rush. It was unlikely that he would make it back to the Temple on time to meet Obi-Wan. He probably didn't even have enough time to change his clothes or grab a bag from his quarters.

He executed a daring maneuver into a more direct traffic lane, cutting off an angry Bothian in the process. The alien stuck his hand out the window and made a vulgar gesture at Anakin.

Anakin paid no attention. His eyes were focused on the Jedi Temple, still looming a little too far in the distance. He ran a hand over his face, trying to work the sleep out of his eyes. Letting out a yawn, he realized that he had gotten just two hours sleep in the last three days. Not that he was complaining . . .

After their wedding, Anakin and Padmé had spent the rest of the night in each other's arms celebrating their wedding night. A sly grin played across his lips as he remembered the feel of her lips against his and the way her fingers played against his chest . . .

No, he didn't regret his lack of sleep.

Sneaking a glance at the chrono again, he sighed. 0800. He was officially late. He expected his com to start buzzing at any minute with a call from an irate Obi-Wan. Luckily, he was approaching the Temple. Anakin guided the speeder out of the traffic lanes and into the speeder landing deck, where he parked the speeder in an empty storage space. "Thank the Force," he breathed.

Since Obi-Wan had not yet called him, he decided to chance running up to his quarters and, at least, changing his clothes. Although his tunic did carry a faint scent of Padmé's shampoo . . . Maybe he would keep the tunic.

He rushed through the Temple's hallways, which were already filled with Jedi and padawans, keeping his senses attuned so that he could avoid Obi-Wan. Once he was in his quarters, he threw some essentials for the mission into his sack. Just as he changed into a clean uniform, there was a knock at his door. He groaned. "Come in, Master." He slipped his feet into his boots and pulled a fresh cloak around his shoulders.

"I was waiting for you," came Obi-Wan's terse reply.

Anakin glanced at the chrono on the wall. 0807. He scrunched up his face. "Am I late?"

Obi-Wan stepped into Anakin's small quarters and let the door snap shut behind him. "Yes, Anakin. You're late." After a short pause, where Anakin felt Obi-Wan staring at him, Obi-Wan's voice became concerned. "Are you all right? Did you sleep at all last night?"

Anakin sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Were you out meditating all night?"

Shrugging, Anakin just nodded. It wasn't exactly a lie. He was out all night. He did meditate. Obi-Wan did not need to know anything else.

"You look exhausted," Obi-Wan said, his voice laced with sympathy.

As if on cue, Anakin yawned. "I am," he admitted.

"You'll have plenty of time to sleep on the ship."

Rubbing his tired eyes, Anakin said, "I hope so."

"Did your meditation help you last night?"

Anakin tilted his head quizzically. Before Padmé had interrupted him, he'd been meditating about his Trials, about his potential dark destiny. But as to whether the meditation helped, he said, "I'm not sure." He brushed past Obi-Wan as he grabbed a few items out of his dresser. "I still don't understand how that dark lord was . . . me." Before Obi-Wan could say anything, Anakin continued, "I know it was me, Master. And I think I believe him; I think he could be my destiny. But how could I possibly --"

"-- Anakin, take a breath. Slow down." He put a hand on Anakin's shoulder and squeezed. "I know this is hard for you. Believe it or not, the Trials make every Jedi question himself."

"Everyone sees himself as a Sith Lord?" Anakin's eyes flashed accusingly as he glared at Obi-Wan. "Did you see yourself as a Sith Lord?"

"Not exactly as a Sith Lord," Obi-Wan admitted. Before Anakin could respond, he continued, "But I did see a darkness within myself." Obi-Wan shuddered, not volunteering any more information. Sticking to the general, he continued, "We all have a darkness deep inside. The challenge is fighting that darkness."

"But how do I fight it?"

"I don't know. It's different for everyone. But remember, Anakin, you are not alone. Every Jedi has been through this; we each have seen something scary within ourselves. Really, what most of us see are fears. But each of us sees something about ourselves that we would rather not acknowledge." Trying another tactic, he added, "For each of us, it is a type of darkness. And it is through defeating that darkness -- facing those fears -- that we can truly experience the light."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan in abject horror, as if fully understanding for the first time. "You mean that monster is inside of me? It's a part of me?"

"Possibly." Obi-Wan took a seat on Anakin's bed and guided Anakin down next to him. "We all see paths that the future could take us, given the appropriate catalyst. One choice could lead each of us astray, down the path of darkness. But, Anakin, these things are not set in stone. You are not necessarily destined to be that dark monster."

Anakin grimaced at the thought. For a moment, he wondered how Padmé could look at him knowing that he had such darkness in his soul. He looked at Obi-Wan, eyes pleading for an easy answer. "But how do we change our destinies?"

"By our decisions," Obi-Wan declared. "It's our decisions that shape our destines." Echoing Padmé's thought from last night, he continued, "Maybe by acknowledging the darkness inside of you, you defeated that possible destiny. The darkness is just a possible path you could take. Now that you are aware of it, you will make the right choices."

Anakin closed eyes and considered Obi-Wan's words. At that moment, he knew that obeying the Force, and marrying Padmé, had been a means toward avoiding that dark destiny. Biting his lower lip, he tried to keep from smiling. "I hope you're right, Master."

Obi-Wan smiled and said, "Haven't you learned through the years, padawan, that I'm always right?"

Anakin matched his teasing grin. "Of course you are, Master. How could I possibly forget?"

"Must be your lack of sleep." Clapping his hand on Anakin's back, Obi-Wan said, "Come, I'll let you sleep on the ship after we enter hyperspace. But we have to get going."

**--**

On the ship -- a large freighter that held their two starfighters -- Anakin sat in the copilot's chair and closed his eyes. He felt the ship lift off and, in a few seconds, enter the atmosphere. Soon, they docked at a hyperspace terminal and received clearance for their flight plan to Corellia.

Anakin felt Obi-Wan's hand on his shoulder. "Master?" Anakin asked, eyes still shut.

"You can go back to your quarters now. We've safely entered hyperspace."

Anakin opened his eyes and looked into Obi-Wan's concerned face. "Are you sure?" He yawned and stretched his arms as best he could while in the harness. "You don't need me to read the briefs for the mission?"

"You're no use to the mission when you're exhausted." Obi-Wan eyed the pile of datapads in the corner of the cockpit. "And, from what I gathered last night, the briefs don't say much. You'll have plenty of time to read them after you get some sleep."

"Thank the Force,' Anakin breathed. His exhaustion was finally catching up to him. He unfastened his harness and stood, stretching is arms behind his head.

Almost sleepwalking, Anakin found his way to his quarters. Slipping off his boots, he practically fell into the bunk for the first real sleep in days.

Surprisingly, sleep did not come easily. He was taller than the bunk, so his feet hung off the edge. Bending his knees, he rolled onto his side. But the mattress was rock-hard beneath him. He groaned and flipped onto his other side. His mind raced, first to their mission and the terrorists, then to his Trials and his darkness, and finally settling on the one person who calmed him, Padmé.

He created a perfect mental picture of her in his favorite icy blue dress with her curly hair tumbling over her shoulders. In his mind, he approached her and ran his fingers down her cheek. He could almost feel her soft hair brushing against his fingers. With perfect clarity, he could hear her voice declaring her love for him. He could almost feel her breath against his lips as he tilted his head to capture her lips with his own.

_"I love you, Padmé."_

When their lips touched, he pulled back into reality, and his eyes sprung open.

_"Anakin?"_ A tentative voice spread through his subconscious. It was so familiar, even through the Force.

His heart raced. _"Padmé?"_

_"Anakin?" _Her voice was shaky. _"Please tell me it's really you, that I'm not going crazy."_

_"Oh, Padmé, you're not crazy. If you are, then I am, too."_

_"Well . . ."_

He had to fight not to laugh. _"Hey!"_

She laughed, and said, _"I'm sorry, Anakin. I didn't mean it."_

He huffed._ "I suppose you're forgiven."_

_"You'd better forgive me. I'm your wife." _Her voice dropped to almost a whisper. _"You're not really here with me, are you?"_

He shook his head even though he knew she couldn't see him. _"I'm on the ship in the middle of nowhere." _

_"How can you hear me?" _After a short pause, she added, _"How can I hear you?"_

_"I don't --"_

_"-- Where are you?"_

_"I'm a few parsecs out of Coruscant's airspace."_

_"I miss you. I hope I'm not hallucinating."_

Anakin laughed, despite his own bewilderment, picturing the inquisitive look that was surely on her face. _"I think I was dreaming of you. And then I heard your voice." _

_"I was thinking about you, too." _After a moment, she continued. _"I am still surprised that we actually got married --"_

He pictured her cheeks flushing. _"-- You are so beautiful."_

Her soft laughter filled his mind. _"How do you know that? You can't even see me . . . Can you?"_

_"No. But I know you're always beautiful."_

_"You flatter me. You have no idea what I look like now, therefore you have no basis for your opinion."_

She was teasing him; he could easily imagine the mock-stern expression she fought gallantly to hold as she struggled not to laugh. Trying to contain his own laughter, he declared,_"I disagree, Senator."_

_"Oh, do you?"_

His voice dropped. _"I see you in my mind, whenever we're apart. I've memorized everything about you, so I know you are perfect." _

She sighed. _"You shouldn't think about me. You should focus on your mission."_

_"But I miss you. And I worry about you --"_

_"-- No." _

_"If something happens and I am not there to protect you --"_

_"-- Stop. I protected myself before I met you. And I am quite capable of protecting myself now." _Without letting him protest, she changed the subject,_ "Have you learned anything more about the terrorists?"_

_"I haven't had a chance to read the mission briefs, but Obi-Wan said that they don't really say anything important."_

_"I haven't heard anything about any recent unrest on Corellia through my sources in the Senate. I'm going to try Senator -- Or do you think we might not be able to communicate like this again?" _

Anakin sighed. _"I don't know. Maybe the Force afforded us both this time together for a reason."_

_"Or maybe we were dreaming of each other and our dreams connected. What were you thinking of just before you heard me?"_

His voice was soft and deep. _"I kissed you." _

_"Oh, Anakin." _Padmé laughed. _"I was kissing you, too. And just when our lips touched, I felt you with me."_

_"And that is when you could reach me?"_ Anakin ran a hand through his hair. _"I wonder . . . "_

_"If we were picturing the same thing and our minds touched?"_

_"Yes, I think so. I've never heard of anything like this happening before."_

Padmé's voice grew softer. _"And I suppose you can't ask Obi-Wan."_

_"I could --"_

_"-- No. Absolutely not." _Her voice shook a little._ "You will not jeopardize your life as a Jedi for me." _

_"But you're my wife, my reason for living."_

_"I thought we agreed; you will not give up your life for me."_

Anakin thought he could hear her sigh. _"Padmé, are you sure you're all right?" _His voice was barely louder than a whisper._ "Please, tell me."_

_"I'm all right," she whispered. "I just . . . I miss you. I didn't realize it would be this hard." _

Anakin found himself really smiling for the first time that day. _"I love you, Padmé. So much it hurts. If anyone --" _

_"-- No, Anakin. No one is threatening me. Nothing is going to hurt me. Please, believe me."_ She took a deep breath.

_"Everything I do is for you." _Anakin imagined his fingers running down her cheek and across her lips. _"I'm always thinking of you."_

_"And I love that about you. But I'll be fine. I promise."_

Anakin pictured himself running his hands through her long hair and placing a soft kiss against her temple. _"I have to worry about you."_

_"No, you have to worry about yourself. About your mission. I should be the last thing on your mind."_

_"You will always be the first thing on my mind."_

_"No, Anakin. Don't worry about me. Please take care of yourself. Finish your mission and then come home to me. In one piece. My husband."_

_"Husband. I like the way that sounds."_

_"I do, too. I love saying it."_

Anakin lost his concentration for a moment because he heard footsteps outside his door. _"I think Obi-Wan is coming."_

_"I love you, Anakin. Please be careful and stay safe."_

_"I love you, too."_

Anakin opened his eyes with a warm feeling in his heart. He wasn't sure if he had dreamed of their conversation or if it had been real, but it strengthened his soul.

He shook the sleep out of his mind and sat up in bed. After a moment, he reached for his boots and pulled them on his feet.

Just then, the door slid open and Obi-Wan came into the room. With a sly grin on his face, he said, "Did you sleep well?"

Anakin hopped off the bed and said, "Yes, Master. It was . . . refreshing." He longed to ask Obi-Wan about his Force-bond with Padmé, but he thought better of it and held his tongue.

"I'm glad you're refreshed because we will be entering Corellian airspace within the hour. Just enough time for you to go through the briefs."

Anakin grimaced. "Can you give me a summary so I can get a little more sleep?"

"I knew you'd want the summary," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Anakin shrugged innocently. "You know me by now. I always want the summary."

Heaving a long-suffering sigh, Obi-Wan said, "Basically, this group of terrorists seems intent on overthrowing the Corellian government and controlling their trading fronts."

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "Is it the Trade Federation?"

"It does not appear to be." He sank onto the corner of Anakin's bunk and ran a hand across his beard. "Intelligence points to a rogue terrorist group who believes the government is ineffectual."

"And you're saying the Trade Federation isn't a rogue group?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Not usually. They are a legitimate Galactic commerce organization . . . for the most part."

"So what do we know about this new terrorist organization?"

"Almost nothing. But the Council fears --"

"-- Dooku?" Count Dooku of Sorenno was a former Jedi who disappeared from the Order several years ago. The Jedi had believed he was killed in an unfortunate ship crash on Jabim on his way to a diplomatic mission, but he had mysteriously reappeared earlier this year after reclaiming his noble birth title and considerable riches. In the last several months, his activities had turned extreme, speaking out about the Jedi and the government, as well as conquering entire planets, each just outside the outer rim, and subjecting them to his rule.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "No one know for sure, but it seems like his style."

"Low key, yet grandiose? Hidden? Secret?"

"The Senate does not even seem to know about it," Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin nodded. "It seems like Dooku's signature. But why wouldn't the Senate know?"

"This group hasn't made any maneuvers toward the Corellian government yet, but from what we understand --"

"-- They might need some . . . convincing to get them to leave the planet?"

Obi-Wan laid a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "We are not running into the situation with our lightsabers blazing, if that is what you are asking."

Anakin scowled. "Why not? Dooku certainly as no qualms about using aggressive tactics."

"Yes, but we're better than Dooku. Patience, Anakin." Obi-Wan's eyes twinkled. "I promise, there will be occasion to use our lightsabers."

"There'd better be," Anakin grumbled. "Dooku deserves it. He has devastated so many people's lives. And those people don't have any recourse because they are not part of the Republic. From what I understand, he even turned citizens of an entire world into his personal slaves."

"I know you feel strongly about this. Understandably so. I do too."

Anakin ran a frustrated hand over his face. "I just want to bring those people the justice they deserve."

"Remember, Anakin, justice comes in many guises. As I was saying, Corellia is the perfect target for this group, especially if Dooku wants to make inroads into the Galaxy, because not only is it on the Galaxy's main trade route, but --"

"-- It has attempted to vie for separation from the union more than once. So the rest of the Galaxy wouldn't be surprised."

"Exactly. Good, Anakin. I am very impressed."

Anakin shrugged. "I've been studying."

"When have you been studying?"

"I study all the time. You just never see me studying."

Obi-Wan didn't reply. Instead, he looked at the datapad in his hand and stood, walking toward the door. "We should be coming out of hyperspace in less than two hours. I'll get you just before we have to strap in."

"Thank you, Master." Anakin kicked his boots off again and rolled onto his side, finally ready to get some sleep.

**--**

Padmé rubbed her eyes, unwilling to face the new day. The sun's rays streamed in through her window, and she knew she was already running late.

She pulled her messy curls away from her face and sighed. Even though Anakin had been gone barely four standard days, Padmé ached for him. They had been separated for long periods before, but none had been this indefinite. He'd always known precisely how long he would be gone, and she could go through her normal days, anticipating his upcoming return.

But now . . . she wasn't sure how to wait for him without losing her sanity. This time it was different, maybe because they were married.

She swung her feet off the edge of the bed and sat there for a moment. Her hands came up to her cheeks. and she took a deep breath. She wasn't sure why, but her whole body hurt. It felt like she had been exercising, but she hadn't done anything more than her usual racing around the Senate building from office to office, from meeting to meeting.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried not to cringe when her arms swept by her chest and sent a shooting pain through her body. After a moment, the pain faded to a dull ache, and she felt well enough to stand up and start the day.

Of all the days to be sick, today was possibly the worst. She had seven meetings for various committees and her monthly holo-conference with Queen Jamilla. If she had time, she wanted to try to talk to Garm Bel Ibils about the situation on Corellia.

She finally got the energy to stand, just as her door swung open and her handmaidens rushed in to help her get ready for the day.

Cordé exclaimed, "Senator! You haven't even showered yet?"

Padmé groaned. "I know. I'm going."

"You'd better hurry." Dormé handed Padmé a white robe.

"I will, I will." Padmé took the robe and brushed past the handmaidens on her way to the refresher.

"Are you all right?"

Padmé whirled around and stared at Dormé and Cordé, tempted to tell them everything that was bothering her. Instead, she merely gritted her teeth and forced a smile. "Of course. I'm just tired."

Dormé came up behind Padmé and touched her shoulder. "You look pale. Cordé or I could --"

"-- No. Absolutely not." She had to go to work today. Nothing else would distract her thoughts from Anakin. "I'm fine."

Padmé strode into the 'fresher and sighed. Her handmaidens knew her too well. She couldn't hide her pain from them. And she wasn't sure she wanted to.

But she had to. Just like she had to carry on without Anakin.


	9. Force Foresaken

After walking almost a kilometer, Anakin paused and examined the somewhat clearer area to his left. "Master?" Anakin called when he realized Ob-Wan wasn't directly behind him.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan called. "Where are you?"

"Where are you?" Anakin felt Obi-Wan sigh.

"Stay there. I'm on my way."

"I think I found something." He ran a few paces through the trimmed weeds and came upon a thin metal sheet sticking out of the ground, catching the light so that it glowed.

A few moments later, Obi-Wan appeared from behind a large tree. "There you are, Anakin. How did you get so far in front of me?"

"Youth beats experience?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Only in your dreams."

Anakin shrugged, with a cocky grin spread across his face. "If you say so." After a moment's pause, he added, "You certainly look tired."

"I'm not tired." Obi-Wan pushed his damp hair away from his face. "I'm hot."

Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan. Unlike poor Obi-Wan, Anakin wasn't even breaking a sweat. "I guess it helps to be from a desert planet, while others have spent their entire lives on temperature-controlled Coruscant."

Obi-Wan scoffed. "That is neither here nor there. Let's focus." He ran a hand across his forehead, wiping away a few lines of sweat.

"I'm focused." Anakin touched shiny metal. "What do you think this is?"

Obi-Wan looked at the metal and then up at Anakin. "Some sort of switch?"

"What do you think it does?"

"I have no idea." After a moment's skeptical consideration, Obi-Wan ventured a guess. "It could be a link to the ancient tunnel system."

"All the way out here?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "It covers the whole planet."

"Even here?"

"I agree that this part of the planet appears to be long abandoned. But perhaps, many years ago, it was somewhat populated, however sparsely, so the inhabitants extended the tunnels here."

"I guess you're right. But this piece, how far underground do you think it goes?" He pointed at the relatively short piece of metal. "And how long do you think it's been abandoned? It's obviously covered with years of overgrowth."

"Millennia, probably." Obi-Wan wiped some of the sweat out of his eyes. "But an abandoned tunnel system would be the ideal place for a terrorist group to hide."

"True. But if you're right, do you think it's weird that no one -- man or droid -- is guarding this . . . whatever it is?" He ran a hand along the curved metal and squinted, trying to determine just where it led.

"Yes, it does seem strange." Obi-Wan sighed.

"Maybe they're just really stupid."

"Are terrorists ever this stupid?"

Anakin bit his lower lip before he spoke. "Cocky, yes. Overconfident? Always. Stupid, rarely. I can't believe this would be a part of their base."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Maybe this is exactly what they are hoping will happen. We're spending all of our time debating the backwards-flowing river and the metal sticking out of the ground in the middle of a vast, Force-forsaken forest that we aren't focusing on the true problem."

"I guess you're right." Without wasting any more time, Anakin grabbed the piece of metal and jiggled it in every direction he could imagine.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan watched in rapt horror. "What are you doing?"

"Focusing on the true problem." Anakin twirled around to face Obi-Wan.

With a half-smile, Obi-Wan said, "By experimenting with a piece of metal you found sticking out of the ground that could lead down hundreds of meters into an underground fortress?"

Anakin shrugged and turned back to the switch. "Do you have any better ideas, Master?"

"Ah." Obi-Wan cocked his head to the side and nodded. "I suppose I don't." Obi-Wan approached the switch from the other side. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan and smiled. "No." He jerked the metal forward and then backward. "But now we know it moves."

"Let's take a step back and think about this situation for a moment." Obi-Wan took a few steps back from the piece of metal. He ran a hand through his sweat-soaked hair and sighed.

Anakin released his hold on the switch and joined Obi-Wan to survey their surroundings. "I don't like this. We should be able to sense something."

"And that's precisely what worries me." Obi-Wan walked around the switch, his gaze shifting from left to right.

Anakin followed Obi-Wan's gaze through the deep, dark forest, but he didn't respond. The last thing he wanted to do was let Obi-Wan realize just how much the heat, insects and relative inactivity were bothering him, so he turned his attention back to the metal switch. He crouched next to the protruding metal and began to dig around it.

Obi-Wan knelt on Anakin's left side. "I am not sure this is smart."

Anakin shrugged. He loosened some of the surrounding dirt and jiggled the piece of metal. "It's loose." Anakin's words came out as a half-grunt through his teeth as he worked to pull the metal out of the ground.

"And it's growing." Obi-Wan's usually calm baritone was now a strained tenor due to the stress of lifting the heavy metal out of the ground.

As Anakin and Obi-Wan pulled the piece of metal out of the ground, it began to twirl in a counter clockwise rotation. Neither Jedi moved his hand.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan exclaimed.

Anakin stared at the growing, whirling metal and nodded. "A very bad feeling."

When the switch reached a critical height, just shorter than Obi-Wan, It stopped moving.

Obi-Wan flew backwards when he lost grip of the pole. "Blast."

"Master!"

"I'm all right, Anakin." After a moment, he added, "I see you activated the switch."

"I guess so." He turned and grinned at Obi-Wan. "I knew I was right."

Obi-Wan scrambled to his feet and rushed to Anakin's side. "So you were. Good job."

Before they realized what had happened, the switch sparked several times and then, of its own volition, pulled away from them diagonally across the field as if it was on some sort of track.

"How is that moving?"

Before Anakin could fully voice his question, the ground below him disappeared and he was thrown into an unexpected free fall. Mid-fall, Anakin was able to draw into the Force and turn his plunge into a controlled float. At the same time, he scanned the dark cavern for Obi-Wan.

He didn't see Obi-Wan falling next to him, but he did hear Obi-Wan's muffled curse along with a thud.

"Master?"

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber to shine some light into the dark cavern. "Where are you?"

Anakin heaved a small sigh of relief. "I think I'm above you." Anakin saw Obi-Wan's blue beam below him and twisted his body to avoid it when he hit the ground.

"How are you falling so slowly?"

"I don't . . . Ugh," he exclaimed when he hit the ground face-first.

Obi-Wan turned his lightsaber toward Anakin, illuminating them both in a blue glow. "Are you all right?"

Jumping to his feet, Anakin shook his head and checked to see if all of his limbs were working. "I'm fine." After he ignited his own blue lightsaber, Anakin fell into stride with Obi-Wan. "Are you all right?"

"Define all right." Obi-Wan sighed. He wiped some grime off his cheeks and straightened his robe.

Anakin chuckled. Obi-Wan looked disheveled, but otherwise unharmed. Anakin didn't think he looked nearly as bad, but he straightened his robe for good measure. "It looks like you were right. Underground tunnels."

Obi-Wan pointed his lightsaber in all directions, barely illuminating the area around them. "I hope this system has an exit."

"I'm sure it does. We probably just have to fight some terrorists or droids to find it." Anakin bounded away from Obi-Wan, lightsaber in hand.

"It worries me that you sound so happy."

Anakin didn't look back. "This way, Master. I hear something."

"Oh?"

"It sounds like it might be rushing water. And I see a path."

"I suppose I should be happy we're not stuck." Obi-Wan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It looks like this path goes toward the river."

"It makes sense."

"Nothing makes sense."

"Oh, Master, you just don't see the adventure in this."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, Anakin. This worries me. Think about it. No guards, men or droids . . ."

"True, but maybe this tunnel path has been abandoned. It might be the back entrance."

"I hope you're right."

Anakin took a few steps down the path and waited for Obi-Wan to follow him. "You know, Master, you look quite un-Jedi-like."

Obi-Wan ran a hand across his beard. "Oh, do I?" He adjusted his dirty robe and smiled. "And you, Anakin, look most distinguished."

"Of course I do." Anakin wiped some grime from his fingers onto his cheeks. "I look intimidating."

"Oh, right." Obi-Wan flashed a smile. "I suppose I forgot that part of the Jedi Code."

"It's implied." Anakin shrugged and focused on the path before him.

"Anakin . . ."

Anakin shrugged. "I do agree that this trap is highly unorthodox."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I'm not sure it's quite as unusual as you think." Then he followed Anakin down the path. "If this tunnel fills with river water, I am blaming you."

"Don't say that, Master," Anakin groaned.

"Why not?"

Anakin stopped in his tracks. "Because I think that's the river."

"Blast! I had hoped you didn't hear it, too."

"I think we should . . . Run!"

Master and knight turned and sprinted in the direction they had come from. Soon, they felt water lapping at their feet.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Anakin muttered, half to himself. He and Obi-Wan raced through the dirty tunnel, trying to beat the water that was rushing behind them.

When the water was almost up to their knees, Obi-Wan exclaimed. "I see a door."

"Great. Where?" Anakin was slightly ahead of Obi-Wan and didn't want to stop to turn around because that might give the water an advantage.

"To the left. But I am not sure if it is open or closed."

Anakin tilted his head, trying to see the door Obi-Wan was talking about. But then, it was like the ground below him disappeared and he was falling again. Only this time, he didn't sense Obi-Wan anywhere near him. "Oh no," he muttered. "This can't be good."

He heard some kind of door snap shut and then he heard some water rush over him. "Master!"

When he heard no response, he took a deep breath.

"Obi-Wan?"

Still no response.

He closed his eyes and reached into the Force. Obi-Wan's life Force was still strong and bright, but Anakin couldn't contact him.

Anakin considered trying his com-link, but he figured Obi-Wan probably didn't have enough time to think about answering his com, if he could even hear it.

Taking a deep breath, Anakin looked around the new tunnel. He was happy to note that it was slightly brighter than the previous tunnel. It was bright enough so that he could see a few meters in front of him. Although he no longer needed his lightsaber as a source of light, he clutched the handle, ready to activate it, just in case.

He bit his lower lip and looked in both directions. Both sides of the path were dark and dank, but the path to the right seemed to be a bit better lit. One thing that surprised him was the fact that the ground of this tunnel was not mud and grime, but it was tiled in an ornate pattern.

He had the urge to take the lighted pathway, but the Force seemed to be pushing him towards the dark pathway on the left. So he obeyed.

With his lightsaber clutched, unlit, in his palm, he hurried down the dark pathway and let the Force guide his movements.

After a short time, he felt something shift in the Force. It was like everything that had been silenced before was now pounding in his brain. He sighed with relief. The Force was back.

He followed the strong pull of the Force, fighting the urge to fumble for his com-link to contact Obi-Wan. Whatever lifeforms he felt nearby might hear or see him.

The tunnel widened and he saw a spark of bright light in the distance. He crouched behind a protrusion from the side of the tunnel and waited.

**-**

As she sat at her desk in her private office during one of her rare mid-day breaks, Padmé skimmed her committees' minutes she could report to Queen Jamilla later this afternoon. Padmé bit her lower lip as she scrolled through a new bill that had been introduced to the budget committee. "A tax on exports to the inner rim? What are they thinking?" she said to no one in particular. She groaned as she imagined the possible affects a bill like this would have on the already economically-oppressed spice miners on the moons of Naboo.

With a frustrated sigh, she snapped the datapad shut and tossed it onto the desk.

As soon as the datapad hit the desk, she heard a soft voice say, "Senator? Is this a good time?"

"Cordé," Padmé whirled around in her chair and saw her handmaiden leaning against the door. "Did you arrange a meeting with someone from the Corellian delegation?" She leaned back in her chair and ran her hands down her cheeks, stifling a yawn.

Cordé shook her head and looked down at her hands. "Most of the delegation is off-planet."

Padmé sat up in her chair and leaned forward. "Why?"

"No one will say, m'lady." Cordé eased herself into one of the chairs opposite Padmé's desk.

"I don't believe that." Padmé shook her head, frowning. "Something isn't right."

"I know." Cordé took a deep breath. "They're being too secretive."

"I feared as much."

Cordé looked at Padmé through narrowed eyes. "Do you think something is happening there that they don't want the rest of the Galaxy to know about?"

Padmé chose her words carefully because she did not want to sound crazy. "I'm not . . . sure. I have my suspicions, but that's why I need to talk to someone from their delegation. Anyone. Today. And if you cannot arrange that meeting . . ." She let her threat trail off.

"Of course, m'lady. I will try."

"You either do or do not. There is no try," Padmé muttered.

Cordé flashed a confused look. "What does that mean?"

Padmé scolded herself for quoting Anakin's imitation of Master Yoda without thinking. "Never mind." She leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Cordé stood and rushed to Padmé's side. "Are you all right?"

"Of course," Padmé snapped.

"But . . . but your face --"

"-- What about my face?" She brought her hands up to her cheeks.

"It is so pale."

Padmé took a deep breath. Without thinking to guard her words, she said, "I'm not sleeping well."

"What's wrong?" Cordé squeezed her shoulder. "Maybe I can help you."

Padmé closed her eyes for a moment, unable to look at Cordé. "Nothing." Her voice was nowhere near as declarative as she had intended.

"This is not nothing. We all know you're not eating, you're not sleeping . . ."

"Stop." Padmé's voice was more harsh than she had intended. "This is not something for you and the rest of my security team to discuss. You are my employees, not my guardians."

Cordé averted her eyes and stumbled over her words. "But we're worried about you."

"And you have no reason to be."

Cordé's voice took on an icy quality. "I have every reason to worry. I have known you since you were queen. I know when you're not well"

Padmé twisted a stubborn curl around her finger. "When I was queen, I was a child." Her voice held a hint of whimsical fancy.

"And you are still that child in many ways."

She tilted her chin into a regal pose. "I am not."

"I know you." Cordé walked behind Padmé's chair and focused her gaze on the dark window covering.

Padmé couldn't bring herself to protest.

Cordé continued, "And I know when something's wrong. Tell me the truth. Are you ill?"

"No." Her declaration was half-hearted. She was sick, but not in any way Cordé would understand. "I'm fine."

"Padmé --"

"-- Stop." Padmé stood and strode out of her private office, and into the reception area, with Cordé close on her heels. "We cannot have this conversation. Not right now. We both have work to do, and I can't be distracted." She noticed that Cordé wanted to interrupt, but she continued. "I have to holo-conference with the queen in a few minutes. And I still need to learn about Corellia."

"Might I inquire, m'lady, but what is so important Corellia? Why are you fixated to the detriment of your own health?"

Padmé looked at Cordé and sighed. She couldn't tell Cordé that the most important person in her life, her husband, was there fighting suspected terrorists, no matter how much her heart ached. "I've heard some classified intelligence reports that a terrorist organization, potentially led by Count Dooku, determined to overtake the Galactic Government, is based on Corellia."

"Count Dooku?" Cordé shook her head. "I thought he was dead."

"The Jedi believed he was killed several years ago while on a mission on Jabim." Padmé grabbed a datapad from her secretary's desk and handed it to Cordé. "But in recent months, there have been rumors that he's alive and has returned to his native Sorreno. And he's started to overtake planets just beyond the Outer Rim."

As Cordé scanned the datapad, her eyes grew wide with surprise. "How do you know this?"

"How wouldn't I know it?" Her eyes flashed. "Do you doubt my intelligence gathering techniques?"

"Of course not."

"Very well." Padmé pressed on, "Through my intelligence connections, I've heard reports from Sorreno that Count Dooku has gone mad with hatred. He appears to have a vendetta against the Republic and the Jedi."

"Isn't he a Jedi himself?"

Padmé nodded. "He was."

"Jedi are not terrorists; don't they stand for peace and justice? So why . . .?" Cordé followed close behind Padmé as they strode through a long hallway.

"Something happened to make him extremely disillusioned with the Jedi Order."

"What?"

"I wish I knew." Padmé tucked her hair behind her ears and sighed. "It was enough so that he faked his own death and concocted a plot to take over the Galaxy."

"It seems crazy . . . and overblown."

"I know." Padmé opened the datapad as she walked.

"Are you sure he wants to take over the Galaxy?"

"I think so . . . I mean I have heard reports. I don't know much about Count Dooku, but I have heard that he has long been unhappy with the way the Jedi have treated the Senate."

Cordé whirled on her heel. "How so? Aren't the Jedi sworn to protect democracy and peace?"

"Precisely. He thought the Jedi were far too passive." She scanned the document for a few seconds. "And that democracy in general is an inefficient system."

"So he was just frustrated? Could that level of frustration really lead to someone becoming a terrorist mastermind?"

"I think it had to be more than that. People don't just turn into terrorists. It would be hard to imagine a normal person's very belief system changing so suddenly, but it is impossible to imagine that happening to a Jedi. They're our moral compasses, the outward symbol of peace and democracy."

"You're right." Cordé wrinkled her nose and closed her eyes. "Then something terrible must have happened to Dooku. I wonder what happened that caused such extreme disillusionment."

"I'm not sure if it could be one event. It has to be a series of things built over time, fueling his fire and eliminating all aspects of his Jedi training."

"But why?"

"If I had to guess, I would say that he had illusions of grandeur. Maybe he learned of his birthright as part of the Sorreno royal family and he began to feel a sense of entitlement. Maybe he thought he could run the government more effectively than the politicians. But as a Jedi, he couldn't be allowed to overthrow the government because they have sworn to serve the Galactic Government."

"So he decided to leave the Jedi?"

"Jedi don't just leave the Order." Padmé had a feeling her bitterness showed in her voice. "It's almost impossible."

Luckily, Cordé didn't mention Padmé's tone of voice or ask her about how she knew. She nodded and asked, "The Jedi expelled him, then?"

"No, I don't think so. It appears he convinced them that he had been killed on Jabim."

"It seems so improbable."

Padmé shrugged. "Sometimes the most improbable events are the ones that actually do happen."

"I guess."

"I think Dooku found an escape, and he took it." Padmé scrunched her nose. "I wonder how hard it was for him to return to his home planet in secret, as well as assume his hereditary title and collect his considerable fortune. If he felt so entitled . . ."

Cordé added, "Not to mention, how did he concoct a terrorist organization bent on destroying both the Jedi and the Republic in secret?"

"Exactly."

Cordé sighed. "Of all the planets in the Galaxy, why would he choose Corellia as his base?"

Padmé cocked her head. "Why wouldn't he choose Corellia? It seems like a perfect choice. It's a central location with vast resources and industry."

Cordé added, "With many less than scrupulous individuals that he could recruit."

"Precisely." After a moment, Padmé said, "I just wonder why Garm Bel Ibils and the rest of the delegation have left Coruscant."

Cordé sighed. "Even if the planet was under siege, what use would a bunch of politicians and bureaucrats have on a war torn planet."

"I am sure they all have families on Corellia."

"That's true."

"So maybe that's the answer. If their planet is under siege, maybe they have returned for their loved ones." She groaned.

"I think we would do the same thing if it was Naboo."

"Exactly." Padmé groaned. "But that doesn't help me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Padmé looked at her feet and took a deep breath before she strode down the hallway again.

Cordé looked around the hallway and, when she was sure it was empty, turned to Padmé with a conspiratorial grin. "You know, you never told me if you used my advice."

Padmé snapped her head up, confused about the abrupt change in topic and mood. "What?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Cordé draped her arm around Padmé's shoulder. "My advice. From a few weeks ago."

Padmé felt her cheeks redden. "I . . . Yes, I know what you mean."

"So did you?"

"Did I what?" Padmé groaned when she saw the knowing look in her handmaiden's eyes. Her voice dropped to a harsh whisper. "And is this any place to discuss it?"

"So you did."

Padmé rolled her eyes. "I can neither confirm nor deny those rumors."

"I knew it." Cordé squeezed Padmé's shoulders. "Who was the lucky man?"

"No one. It was purely for research purposes." Her eyes averted to the ground.

"Research. How did you . . ."

Padmé shot her a look.

Cordé bowed her head. "Of course. Research. Obviously."


	10. Can't Live Without You

Anakin braced himself against the wall of the tunnel, trying to remain out of sight. His muscles protested, ready for action, but he stayed still. His heart pounded, knowing he was truly alone, at least for the time being. Again, he reached into the Force and felt his master's weak, far-away presence through their not yet severed training bond. Anakin wasn't sure why Obi-Wan's presence seemed so far away; he wondered if it had something to do with the Force shield they had both felt earlier. More than anything else, he hoped that Obi-Wan was all right as he focused all of his senses on his situation.

The first thing he noticed was that this tunnel's walls were less grimy than the ones of the tunnel above. But the walls still held a distinct moldy scent . . . a moldy scent that was now surrounding Anakin and making him sick. Taking a step away from the wall, Anakin shed his mud-soaked outer cloak, letting it fall to the ground beneath him.

The tunnel was dark, so Anakin couldn't really see much around him. Since he didn't want to draw attention to himself, he was reluctant to ignite his lightsaber for a light source. Reaching into the Force again, he felt a small number of beings a few meters away, but he couldn't tell exactly where -- or what -- they were.

He ground his teeth and groaned. This inaction was getting him nowhere. He ran a hand across his cheek, trying to wipe away some of the itchy, caked-on mud. After a moment's contemplation, Anakin peered out from his alcove and into the tunnel, looking from side to side, trying to discern exactly where the beings were.

But it was of little use. Even outside his hiding place, the darkness made it hard for Anakin to see more than a few meters in front of him. He squinted and tried to look down the dark corridor, but to no avail. It was so dark that he couldn't even see any tunnel-dwelling animals.

"_Patience, young one, patience. Bide your time. The element of surprise is very powerful. Defense is the best offense."_ Even when Obi-Wan wasn't with him, Anakin still heard the voice inside his head. Only this time, Anakin knew Obi-Wan's conventional wisdom would not get him anywhere.

Anakin chuckled, knowing that Obi-Wan would probably want him to wait behind this wall protrusion until some terrorist came to find him. But he also knew that Obi-Wan never expected Anakin to follow that advice.

Clutching his lightsaber in his right hand, ready to ignite it at a moment's notice, Anakin slunk through the dark tunnel, sticking close to the muddy wall.

As he edged further down the tunnel, Anakin heard a voice in the distance. The gravely male voice seemed to get louder the further he walked. The Force signatures he had felt so faintly before were now bright and strong. Four signatures. No Force-sensitives. And Obi-Wan was still so far away.

Now he was finally getting somewhere. He stopped to examine the surrounding area, finally igniting his lightsaber as a torch so he could see more clearly. But the tunnel was empty. No droids. No security beacons. No terrorists. It was filled only with an eerie silence.

He ran a muddy hand through his hair, unable to believe that a terrorist headquarters could be so poorly guarded. "These are some stupid terrorists," he muttered.

Turning to his left, he noticed that the tunnel had turned into a dead end. He only had about four paces to go until he ran out of room. Standing near the end of the tunnel, lightsaber blaring, he noticed a bright light coming from a spot on the far right side of the dead end.

The closer he got to the light, the louder the gravely voice became. And then another voice -- higher and distinctly feminine -- joined the conversation.

When he approached the light, he noticed that the only thing between him and the enemy was a large, unguarded door.

He clutched his lightsaber, deactivated it, and prepared to meet his enemy.

When he touched the door pad, he didn't really expect it to be unlocked. He did it more as a habit than anything else. Anakin took few steps back, mouth agape, when he hit the green button on the pad and the door flew open. "No code?" he muttered.

Before he opened the door, he focused for only a moment, trying to center his thoughts. Immersed in the Force, he could almost hear Padmé's familiar voice saying, "Be careful, Anakin. I love you."

He wasn't sure if it was a wishful dream or a figment of his imagination, but her voice energized him and made him feel ready to face whatever lay before him. Anakin drew strength from her love and strode through the door.

The bright light hurt his eyes. It was such a vast contrast with the hallway and the rest of the subterranean tunnel system that he needed a second to adjust.

"Hello," a large humanoid croaked through a closed mouth in a deep, gravely voice. "We've been expecting you. You're right on time, although not quite as we expected."

"What were you expecting?" Not sure what to expect, Anakin clutched his lightsaber with his finger ready to activate it at a moment's notice. He reached into the Force for guidance, feeling its comforting buzz around him; it was complete, for the first time since he had entered the forest.

"Jedi Skywalker," a tall, thin humanoid said through his pointy, yellow teeth. "We were expecting you to be dead."

"Dead?" Anakin asked through clenched teeth, trying to hold back his obvious dismay. He looked at each of the rag-tag terrorists with a skeptical scowl. Four beings: two human, one humanoid and one alien. Each of the group wore drab grey uniforms with an inverted triangle logo. Anakin looked himself up and down, spreading his arms and smirking. "Apparently not."

"How did he survive the river trap?" The alien turned to the humanoid and stuck out his green tongue. "I thought you said it was foolproof."

"I thought you said the switch was Jedi-proof."

"Why didn't we lock the door?"

Anakin rolled his eyes, but said nothing. As the terrorists debated amongst themselves, he surveyed the headquarters. The room was filled with different control panels and view screens, but they all seemed to be off.

"Gentlemen, enough. So he lived." The female human shrugged and said, "We'll just have to kill him now."

Anakin's head snapped to attention. He squeezed his lightsaber's handle and was comforted by the blade's familiar buzz.

"How are we going to do that? We sent all the droids after Kenobi." The humanoid ran a pudgy hand through his graying hair.

"Blast," Anakin said under his breath. Obi-Wan always got to have all the fun.

"Master told us Kenobi was the real challenge. And we are in no place to challenge the Master." The alien said through clenched teeth, his furry face in what seemed to be a perpetual scowl. "This boy is young. Certainly not as skilled as Kenobi. We don't need droids."

"Yes, I am young and inexperienced," he said with false humility. "I'm sure you're all experienced warriors. You don't need droids. Take me on yourselves."

The group of four looked at each other and then at Anakin. Wordlessly, they each pulled out blasters and pointed them at Anakin.

Anakin blocked each of the shots and deflected the laser bolts back toward his enemies. The female, the dark-skinned human and the alien managed to avoid the shots, but the tall, thin humanoid was not so lucky. He fell to the ground, bleeding from the wound on his leg.

Amid blaster fire from the three terrorists left standing, Anakin deflected the bolts and rounded his enemies into a circle. As he worked to subdue the remaining three, Anakin's words were more like grunts coming out under his breath. "Tell me, who you're working for. And I might let you live."

"Sithspit!" The dark-skinned human exclaimed as he avoided another blaster bolt that Anakin had deflected toward him.

"Bantha poo doo." The female terrorist clutched her blaster and spit at Anakin when he easily deflected the bolt. She looked at her blaster and screamed when she realized it was out of power.

"Surrender," Anakin growled. "And I will show you mercy."

"Jedi scum, you have no idea the consequences of these actions." The injured humanoid thrust his leg at Anakin, nearly tripping him.

Anakin swung his lightsaber above his head and deflected two more blaster shots. This time, the terrorists were unable to avoid the bolts. This time, the bolts hit both the female and the alien were they both fell to the floor instantly. He then forced the remaining terrorist against the chamber's wall. Anakin stood above the remaining terrorist, with his lightsaber against the humanoid's neck. "You were saying?"

The humanoid looked at Anakin defiantly. "Skywalker, you fool, you haven't defeated us. You haven't stopped the Revolution. You've only hastened your Master's death."

"Really? From my perspective, it looks like I won." He folded his arms across his chest and stared at his prisoners -- three injured on the floor and one against the wall.

The woman terrorist cringed in pain, but still managed to growl, "Your pride does not suit a Jedi."

Anakin shrugged. "Your ineptitude does not suit a terrorist mastermind."

The four took a collective gasp. "We are not masterminds. The Master is all powerful," they recited in perfect unison.

"I . . . see. And who is your Master?"

"We may only speak the Master's name in death."

Anakin's eyes widened. He didn't have a terrorist organization on his hands; this was a cult. "All right. Can you tell me his goals or his . . . mission statement or . . . manifesto?"

The female, clutching her injured leg, said, "You have no idea what the plan really is."

Anakin smiled at the group. "Why don't you tell me the plan?"

"Idiot," the alien spewed.

"Patience, Gor-L'ac, his time will come. Skywalker, why don't you turn on the monitors to see for yourself?" Her voice was low and menacing, even calm, as she struggled against the bonds. "La Revolucion Forever."

Before Anakin moved towards the monitors, he said, "What is this revolution? And is your Master someone so heartless to leave you so unprotected and defenseless?"

The dark-skinned male stuck out his chin. "We are hardly defenseless."

"Clearly." Anakin looked at the group he had immobilized without much effort. "What is your cause? What is your revolution against?" His voice grew louder and more agitated. A vein in his forehead pulsed and his stare grew cold. "Tell me."

"Turn on the monitors, and you will know." The hairy-faced alien laughed. "You think you have hurt our organization? How wrong you are. La Revolucion is far more powerful and further reaching than just the four of us. The capture of four mere pawns can never dent the resistance!"

"Resistance against what?" Anakin ran a hand through his hair. His voice grew louder, clearly showing his frustration. "What is your cause? What could be so compelling to make you do something like this?"

"Jedi slime," the graying humanoid spat.

Before Anakin could respond, the female yelled, "Vivimos, Count Dooku."

"Dooku," he growled.

"Vivimos, Count Dooku!" the other three said in unison.

And then, all was silent. The group of four became martyrs for Dooku's cause, whatever it might have been.

Anakin turned to the group and gasped as he looked at the four lifeless bodies. "Suicide?" He grabbed the female's wrist and didn't feel any sign of a pulse. "She's . . . gone. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. "Why?" The Force washed over him, and he realized there was nothing he could have done to save them; it had been poison, hidden in a small ring they each wore.

"Dooku," he growled. Anakin had never met Count Dooku, although he had heard countless stories from Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon about how Dooku had once been a masterful warrior and a powerful master. The Order had been crushed when Dooku became the twentieth lost Jedi. "Only in death could they speak his name."

Trying to center himself in the Force, he closed his eyes again. Surrounded by four dead bodies, he felt his connection to the Force become tenuous yet again. After a moment, he opened his eyes and turned to the monitors.

The screens flashed images of what Anakin imagined was the underground bunker. He looked from monitor to monitor, amazed at the vast expanse of the base, and shocked by the seeming lack of security forces. Before he saw the appropriate screen, he felt a tremor through the Force. "Master," he whispered.

His eyes became riveted to a monitor near the bottom of the furthest left corner of the monitor deck. And there was Obi-Wan in the corner of a water-filled room, surrounded by large, menacing droids; the only droids he had seen in the tunnel or on any of the monitors.

"I'm coming, Master!" He reached through their weak training bond and sent comforting vibes. "I'm coming."

--_BREAK_--

Anakin let the Force guide him through the labyrinth of tunnels toward Obi-Wan. He waded through knee-high water, pushed through piles of mud and climbed through half-closed tunnel entrances.

He clutched his lightsaber, unsure of what he would find. He knew countless animals, droids, or even terrorists may lurk in any corner. If he made a wrong turn, he didn't want to think about what might happen. He wasn't sure what he would do with more terrorist suicides on his hands.

So far, he had managed to stay clear of all potential enemies, but he knew they had to be near. The Force pounded with an unfamiliar energy all around him.

At the end of yet another dark, winding tunnel, Anakin felt like he was very close to Obi-Wan. Through the unfamiliar energy surrounding him, Anakin grabbed onto a small tendril of Obi-Wan's familiar energy. The closer he got, the stronger Obi-Wan's energy became, but Anakin could not see him anywhere.

Anakin pushed away another mud-covered obstacle and entered a large room. He scanned the room, using his lightsaber's soft glow to illuminate the area around him.

He saw several various droid parts scattered throughout the room, submerged in knee-high water, and chuckled to himself. "So Obi-Wan did have all the fun. I knew it."

Then, Anakin heard a noise from the far corner of the room. He couldn't be sure if it was a chuckle or a cough, but he knew it belonged to Obi-Wan.

"Master?"

When Obi-Wan didn't respond, Anakin rushed toward the noise. He avoided droid legs, arms and heads as he sloshed through the water, but he still couldn't see Obi-Wan.

He stepped onto higher ground where the water no longer lapped at his legs. He could see piles of mud in the corner. He could see a large droid arm shreded into at least ten pieces. But he still didn't see Obi-Wan.

"Master?" Anakin kicked a piece of metal on the ground and it hit the top of a droid's decapitated body.

"Anakin?" His voice was muffled, but there are no mistaking it was Obi-Wan.

"Where are you, Master?"

"Over here."

"Where?" Anakin heaved a heavy sigh of relief when he noticed that one of the droid heads in the farthest corner of the room had two human legs, clad in familiar brown leggings and boots, popping out of its severed neck. "Never mind; I see you."

Anakin rushed to Obi-Wan, kicking away mud and droid parts in his path. "What did this droid do to you, Master? Eat you?"

"That is not funny," Obi-Wan answered in a terse, muffled tone.

Anakin shrugged and stifled a laugh.

Obi-Wan's still-muffled voice said in a soft, even tone, "What are you waiting for? Aren't you here to rescue me?"

"Of course, Master." Anakin shook the droid's head and added, "I'm saving your skin for the sixth time, you know."

Obi-Wan's protest was weaker than usual. "Fifth time, Anakin."

"Sure, Master, whatever you say." He tapped the top of the droid, enjoying Obi-Wan's predicament.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Anakin tried to have an air of innocence in his voice, but he had a feeling he was far from succeeding.

"Stop pounding on this blasted metal. It's giving me a headache."

"I'm sorry, Master. I had no idea . . ."

"Save it, Anakin. It's like a bantha stepped on my head."

"And you have that firsthand experience?"

"Well . . . no. But I can't imagine it feels much worse than this."

"I have."

"You have had a bantha step on your head?"

"Yes, Master. And, believe me, it's far worse than whatever you're feeling now." He propped himself against the head and made sure his utility belt clanged against the metal when he shifted positions.

"Anakin be care --"

"--ful. I know, I know. I'm trying to get you out of this, what did you call it, bantha's butt?"

"I never said that."

"True, but I think it's accurate." Anakin laughed, but changed the subject, "How in the Tatooine desert did you get stuck here?"

"I can assure you, you don't want to know." After a short sigh, he continued, "And you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Master, I'm offended. I was taught to believe whatever my master says unconditionally, just like every good little padawan."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan growled; his muffled voice held an air of authority. "You were never a good little padawan."

"Fine, Master. I'm trying to get you out." Anakin crouched by the top of the head and scrunched up his face. "How in the Force did you get in here? I really want to know."

"Anakin! Just get me out of here."

"Yes, Master," Anakin said with all the propriety he could muster. "Of course. Right away." He was glad Obi-Wan couldn't see the goofy grin that had spread across his face. Foregoing his original plan, he grabbed Obi-Wan's feet and tugged.

"Aah! Anakin! Be careful!"

Anakin dropped Obi-Wan's feet and stifled a laugh. "I'm sorry."

"You're doing this on purpose."

"Me?" Anakin took a step back and feigned shock.

"Stop fooling around. Get me out of here."

"How close are you to the top of the head?"

"A few centimeters . . . I think. I can't move my arms to reach."

"Good."

"Good?" Obi-Wan's tone held a hint of panic. "What are you doing?"

"Get out of the way." Anakin ignited his lightsaber and held it out in front of him.

"Oh no," Obi-Wan muttered. A little louder, he said, "Anakin! Be careful." After a long-suffering sigh, he added, "I am quite fond of my head."

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you. I promise." He touched his lightsaber to the top of the droid's head and took a deep breath. "But maybe you should crouch down a bit."

"I was afraid you would say that. You know I can't move."

"It's all right." Anakin took a deep breath and let the Force guide his hand. The blade touched the droid's head, and before Anakin knew what was happening, he had sliced the top of the head off. He released a breath he hadn't known he was holding when the piece of metal fell off the head, but no pieces of Obi-Wan came with it.

"Took you long enough."

"Well, you know the secondary Jedi Code." Anakin peered into the now-open droid head and flashed a winning smile. "The more suspenseful, the better."

"Oh . . . right. Of course."

Anakin scrunched his face, surprised that Obi-Wan's voice still seemed muffled. He stuck his head into the droid head and said, "It's dark in here. Where are you?" He stuck his hand into the droid head and felt around for Obi-Wan. "Come on, this head can't be that big."

"I'm near the bottom." Obi-Wan groaned and Anakin heard him bang against the inside of the head. "Stuck."

"Sithspit!" Anakin exclaimed when his hand touched something sticky. "Eew! What is this?" He pulled out of the droid head and examined his hand. When he saw the sticky green substance on his hand, he made a sour face. "This is disgusting."

"You of all people are calling something disgusting? Am I mistaken, or for our last morning meal, did you eat insects?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, that's my definition of disgusting."

"But they weren't slimy." Anakin shook his hand, trying to get rid of the webbing.

"So you say."

"You should have tried them. You wouldn't believe how good they were."

"I doubt I would."

"Where's your sense of adventure, of sampling the local cuisine?"

"Of avoiding food poisoning?"

"I didn't get food poisoning."

"Of course you didn't. You have a durasteel stomach."

"It comes in handy sometimes." Anakin ventured a glance at his hand and sighed. "What is this? It won't come off! Really, what are you doing in there, Master?"

"This substance is all droid-produced, I assure you. It is some kind of slimy webbing these droids produce whenever they capture an enemy"

"And they capture their enemies in their . . . mouths?"

Obi-Wan heaved a sigh. "Just get me out of this."

Anakin let out a guffaw. "He ate you, didn't he?"

"Well . . ."

"He did! I knew it! How did you let that happen?"

"Enough. Just get me out of here!"

"Ah, so you're changing the subject." Anakin reached into the droid's head and found Obi-Wan's shoulders.

"Ow! You're hurting me!"

"Sorry, Master."

"Be careful."

"I am. You're stuck on something." After a few hard tugs, Obi-Wan came loose from whatever had been restraining him, and Anakin pulled him out.

"Finally." Obi-Wan tried to stand up straight, but his knees buckled slightly. He leaned against the wall, leaving a hand print of gooey green slime. Then he straightened his robe and tunic and ran a hand across his hair in a futile attempt to regain his impeccable appearance.

Anakin folded his arms across his chest and grinned. "So . . . now will you tell me . . . how did you let that droid eat you?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "The droid did not eat me, as you so eloquently describe it."

"Come on, Master. Just tell me. I promised I'd believe you."

"Fine." With a flip of his head, he looked up at Anakin. "It happened just after I had killed the last droid."

"How many of them were there?"

"Does it really matter?"

"You know it does."

Obi-Wan sighed. "About twenty-five. It could have been more." Obi-Wan paused. After a moment, he continued his story. "It was fairly easy. They offered little resistance."

"Of course." Anakin flashed a toothy grin, acting the part of the obedient padawan.

"I chopped off the last one's head, but somehow I failed to notice when I was dismantling its body that its head had some kind of sensing mechanism that locked onto my life-force."

"Do you mean it was engineered to find you, even when it was disconnected from its main power source?"

"I believe so."

"Really?"

"I've never seen any droids like this. Even before the . . . ehm . . . incident, I couldn't believe how they followed me. From the very first droid, they just swarmed in on me. It was like they could sense and follow my Force signature."

Anakin nodded. "I guess it could . . ."

"And that is how I ended up inside the droid's head. The droid did not eat me. It locked onto my Force signature after I had dismantled it."

"It was trap." Anakin ran a hand across his brow.

"Yes."

"It's almost like they want you to destroy them in order to spring the trap. The droids were nothing more than bait."

"Precisely."

"Wow."

"I wish I had sensed the trap before." He broke away from Anakin and moved toward the abandoned head. "I think this one was the leader. I killed all of the other droids, and nothing happened, but this one . . . It was the biggest, yet the easiest to kill."

Anakin wanted to break out laughing, but then he noticed just how Obi-Wan was wobbling. "Are you all right?"

"Oh . . . I think . . ." His knees buckled beneath him and Anakin jumped to steady him.

"Master?"

"I'm fine, Anakin." He slumped against Anakin's side and his expression betrayed his words. "Where . . . what happened to you?"

Anakin shook his head. "You would never believe it, Master."

"Try me."

Anakin shifted so he could better support the slumping Obi-Wan. "I think I found he terrorist headquarters."

"Oh?"

"I . . . think."

Obi-Wan nodded, but didn't say anything.

"But it was weird. It couldn't have been their headquarters. It wasn't guarded or monitored or anything, but it seemed to be the operation center. They could monitor the entire tunnel system. And they admitted that they purposely separated us with the river."

"Curious. How could something so well-engineered be so poorly maintained?"

Anakin put his arm around Obi-Wan's waist and helped him stand up straight. "Maybe the leaders already fled off-planet?"

"Maybe. Perhaps this is nothing more than a trap."

Anakin laughed. "It's always a trap. I thought that was a given."

Obi-Wan coughed and spit out some of the webbing. "Yes, it is always a trap, isn't it?"

Anakin grimaced when he saw the green stuff that had come out of Obi-Wan's mouth. "You were right, Count Dooku is behind this terrorist organization."

Obi-Wan wiped some of the webbing off his face. He looked up at Anakin and said, "How do you know?"

"They said as much." Anakin pulled Obi-Wan straight, wrapped an arm around his back and guided him toward a more stable-looking wall. "I found a group of four beings in the operations center, but they weren't really armed -- or too forthcoming with information."

"Really? Only four?"

"Yes. They were in a secluded room, surrounded with surveillance equipment. They must have cameras all around these tunnels. So they knew we were here."

"And they separated us on purpose."

"Exactly. It's like it was all planned." Anakin ran a hand through his hair. "They clearly wanted us to find them." After a moment, he said, "No, they wanted me to find them."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes. I sensed that our separation was deliberate at that point."

"I thought so too. This is the weird part, Master."

"Anakin, this is all weird."

He raised an eyebrow in agreement. "I captured them with almost no effort at all. They had blasters, but I barely even needed my lightsaber." He shifted against the wall.

When Anakin didn't volunteer any further information, Obi-Wan said, "What happened?"

"We were talking about their organization . . ." He brought his free hand up to his eyes. "And I asked them who their leader was. And you won't believe this part. I still don't believe it."

Obi-Wan took a staggering breath and said, "What?"

"They said that they could only speak his name in death."

"They could only speak his name in death?"

"Exactly. That's what I said. And before I knew it, they killed themselves."

"All of them?"

"Yes, and before they died, they screamed, 'Vivimos, Dooku.'"

"Vivimos, Dooku?"

"They could only speak his name in death," Anakin whispered. "They're all dead. Every single one of them. And I couldn't stop it."

"It's not your fault, Anakin."

"I know. I just wish I could have done something." He glared at Obi-Wan and said, "And don't even say anything about my negotiation skills."

"I didn't say anything."

Anakin groaned. "I know, but I could feel it coming. So I wanted to make a preemptive strike."

"You know you wouldn't need the preemptive strike if you had attended any of my negotiation classes. Even the beginner level."

"Master, come on. I thought we had an agreement."

Obi-Wan only raised his eyebrows. Instead of pushing the issue, he said, "Did you find anything in their headquarters?"

"Just the monitors. They told me to turn on the monitors to find you. Only they didn't really help." He signed. "Maybe I should have stayed to investigate."

"You did the right thing, Anakin. Who knows if there was a trap for you in those monitors?"

"I know, but . . ."

"But nothing. You did the right thing, young one."

Anakin didn't answer. Instead, he helped Obi-Wan to his feet and said, "We need to get out of here. Quickly."

"I sense it, too. These tunnels are going to collapse."

Dragging Obi-Wan behind him, Anakin exclaimed, "Can you walk?" Anakin dropped his grip on Obi-Wan, but grabbed him again when Obi-Wan stumbled with his first step. "I guess not." Without stopping, Anakin reached behind him and slung Obi-Wan over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"We can move faster like this. And forgive me, Master, but I think speed is of the utmost importance."

"Oh . . ." Obi-Wan looked at the shaking walls and said, "Yes."

The ground beneath them shook, and Anakin didn't wait to find out what had caused the shaking. He darted back the way he had come from and let the Force guide him to the exit.

"Anakin, do you know where you're going?"

"Not really." Anakin sprinted down a tunnel and turned left at a fork.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan muttered.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?"

As soon as the words left Anakin's mouth, he felt a strange sense of dread. Not a moment later, the first of a battalion of droids seemed to appear right from the cave's walls.

"I told you so," came Obi-Wan's terse reply.

"I have a plan." Anakin gripped Obi-Wan with his left arm and pulled his lightsaber out with the right.

"Of course you do." Even though Obi-Wan was weak, he managed to pull out his saber, too, and hold it in a defensive pose. "Careful, Anakin."

"I know. So this is where the droids were hiding. Maybe they are just blocking the exits." As he talked, he spun, blocking blaster fire from the first few droids in the line.

Anakin closed his eyes and tried to center himself. The droids spun their many appendages, each having full-blaster capabilities. With Obi-Wan on his back, Anakin knew he was at a slight disadvantage. Not only did the extra weight make him slower, but without Obi-Wan's help, he would have to face the pack of at least four-hundred droids alone.

But a minor disadvantage had never stopped him before. It certainly wasn't going to stop him now.

--_BREAK_--

Later that afternoon, after a long holo-conference with the queen, Padmé and her handmaidens hurried through the nearly-abandoned halls toward Padmé's office. The sky had turned dark, so the sun no longer streamed through the windows in the Naboo reception area as Padmé and her handmaidens strode through.

Padmé took a few steps into her office, but stopped abruptly when she noticed that the handmaidens were no longer following her. Instead they were crouched together, sharing animated whispers. The handmaidens made no secret of the fact they were talking about her.

"Enough." Padmé waived her hands in her handmaidens' general direction. "I told you I'm fine. I told you to leave me alone." She looked at each of her handmaidens with a telling scowl. "I won't tell you again."

Her voice was stronger than her body, though. The dull headache from this morning hadn't faded, nor had the slight dizziness she'd felt all day. She just wanted close her eyes for a few minutes.

"Senator, please, just sit down and rest. You haven't looked good all day. Your cheeks are so pale and --"

Padmé sighed. "-- Cordé, stop; I'm fine." Her voice betrayed her, though, because it was far weaker than she had intended.

"Padmé, listen to yourself. I'm worried about you." She looked to Dormé who nodded. Then Cordé added, "We're all worried about you. Let's go home. It's getting late, and you've been working so hard."

"I appreciate your concern -- I do. But, I assure you, it's for nothing." Padmé rushed into her office and didn't turn around. " I have so much work to do, but I appreciate your diligence." She heard Dormé and Cordé whispering behind her again, but she was in no mood to correct them again.

Padmé heaved a dramatic sigh and slammed her datapad onto the desk, hoping the handmaidens would get her message.

They didn't get the message. "Please, Senator, we should go home," Cordé pleaded. "There is nothing more we can do here today. Everyone's gone for the day. The Senate has been recessed for hours."

"It's already dark outside." After a short pause, Dormé added, "We should go. You're overworking yourself."

Padmé groaned, finally deciding to acknowledge their words. "Leave me alone. I have work to do here." She slammed her hands down, opened one of the many datapads that were scattered across her desk and pretended to be in deep concentration.

"You're making yourself sick," Cordé argued. The handmaidens entered Padmé's office, despite Padmé's obvious desire to be alone.

"You worry too much," Padmé answered, but her voice was weak, barely louder than a breathy whisper. She couldn't help but notice the sweat that had beaded on her forehead. She didn't want to think about the way her breathing rate had increased. She wouldn't watch her hands as they shook. She struggled to pull herself out of the chair, stumbling against the desk. "I guess . . ."

"Padmé?" Cordé rushed to Padmé's side. "Are you all right?"

"I don't . . ."

"Senator? You don't look . . ."

Dormé's voice faded in Padmé's mind as her whole world turned to black. She felt herself fall and wondered if she had hit her head on the desk.

"Anakin!" She screamed, not sure if it was aloud or in her mind. "Help me, Anakin!" Her head spun and her stomach lurched. Again she tried to scream for her husband's help, but, this time, her lips wouldn't move. The world surrounding her was cast in black, but she didn't know if she was awake or asleep.

Through the darkness in her befuddled mind, an image materialized. It was a familiar picture of her handsome Jedi. Instantly, she felt his love wrap around her.

"You came for me," she whispered.

He didn't move. He didn't speak. He just stood there in her thoughts, staring at her with that piercing gaze she had fallen in love with.

Just as she reached out to touch him, his image faded away. But she heard a familiar voice in her head yelling, "No, Padmé. I can't lose you. Please, Padmé, hold on. No! Don't give up."

And then he was gone.

"Anakin? Come back. I need you!"

In the depths of her mind, she heard his pleading cry, "I can't lose you."

Something in his voice tugged at her heart. Her eyelids were heavy, but she forced herself to blink.

Through dry lips, she croaked, "An . . . a . . . kin?"

"Padmé?" Dormé's concerned voice burst into her consciousness.

"What happened?" Padmé's voice came out hoarse and whisper thin. She felt someone ease her into her desk chair and then saw Cordé out of the corner of her eye.

"You passed out, and Cordé caught you, thank goodness."

Padmé felt herself nodding, but the words didn't make much sense. She felt like her head was floating several feet above her body, and she couldn't form her thoughts into coherent speech. "Thank you," she managed to croak.

"We should get her to a Med-Center, no matter what she says. We should call the emergency transport."

Padmé wanted to tell them that she heard every word they were saying, and that they couldn't talk about her like that, but she couldn't find her voice.

Dormé nodded. "I agree that we have to get her out of here and to a Med-Center as quickly as possible, but we have to be quiet about it. She wouldn't want us to call the emergency transport."

"Do we really care what she wants? It is our duty to protect her health and well being."

Dormé folded her arms across her chest. "We must respect her wishes, even if we don't agree. We're just wasting time arguing. Let's call Captain Typho and get her to a speeder as quickly as possible."

Padmé took a deep breath. "Dormé's right." Her voice was shaky and weak, but it held the authority of her position.

"What?" Cordé spun around and looked at Padmé like she had grown horns on her head.

"We can't call a medical transport." Padmé tried to stand, but found her body a little too heavy to lift. She sighed and said, "It will cause too many rumors. What will the holo-net gossip programs say if someone sees medical transport at the senatorial office building? What would the political programs do with this juicy tidbit?"

Cordé sighed. "You're right. It would be a media event. They would know it was you fairly quickly. And then our people would know."

"And perhaps lose faith in their leadership."

Dormé interjected, "But, Senator, they would never lose faith in you."

Padmé snorted. "I'm just their senator. And when I appear weak, they will assume my mind is weak as well. You know that as well as I do." She wanted to add more, but a sudden wave of nausea washed over her. She closed her eyes and said, "I don't know if I can walk, but we have to get to a Med-Center." Her voice was weak, but at least she could put her thoughts into words.

"We'll help you."

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Padmé's hand came up to her mouth and she gagged. "Oh no. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Do you need a . . . trash receptacle?"

Padmé closed her eyes for a moment and gathered her composure. "No, let's just get out of here. Quickly."

"All right." Dormé looked to Cordé and they both nodded. "Let's go."

"How is this going to work? We have to be discrete."

"M'lady, discretion is our speciality."

As Dormé and Cordé helped Padmé to her feet, Padmé sighed and said, "Where have I heard that before?"

--_BREAK_--

Anakin wasn't sure how many droids he'd killed already. In a matter of moments, his minor disadvantage had become a major catastrophe. With his lightsaber jabbing and slicing at a rate that made its motions almost invisible, Anakin kept fighting. But the droids seemed to multiply by the hundreds, or even thousands, every second.

With the useless Obi-Wan, possibly unconscious, slung over his shoulder, Anakin struggled to move through the sea of droids. Even though the space was so tight, the droids kept advancing. The blaster fire was constant, but Anakin managed to avoid most of the flames, as well as secure Obi-Wan at the same time.

Anakin's shoulders sagged and his knees buckled under Obi-Wan's dead weight. He looked at the thousands of droids surrounding him. He stared at his lightsaber as it whirled and flew through the air, guided only by the Force, deflecting bolt after countless bolt.

He was further immersed in the Force than he ever had been before. And in the midst of battle, a familiar cry burst through his consciousness. "Anakin!"

"Padmé," he whispered. Through the Force, he felt her pain. She was weak. She was in trouble. But he couldn't help her; he tried to run toward the sound of her voice, but she was too far away. And there were too many droids blocking his path.

"Help!" Her weak voice was fading.

"No!" Anakin yelled, his body struck by a profound sense of despair. "Stay with me." His hand moved even faster, slaying droid after droid, as he tried desperately to reach her. The urge to save her was palpable, and his legs pushed him toward her. "I can't lose you!"

Even though he heard metallic droid parts clanking against the ground as they fell to either side of him, his mind couldn't register what he was doing. His mind was consumed by his wife. He had to get to her. Had to save her.

Without thinking about it, through the Force, Anakin found the droids' weak spots and exploited their flaws to his benefit. At the same time, he also controlled Obi-Wan's limp arm and lightsaber so that Obi-Wan killed the droids Anakin couldn't reach.

As the crowd of droids thinned, Anakin saw a faint image of his wife that had materialized just a few meters in front of him. "Padmé!" She was wearing a heavy, blue senatorial gown with her hair done up in an elaborate style, so he knew she was probably at work; she looked so real that he felt like he could reach out and touch her. But his hand fell just short.

As Anakin stood before her, unable to touch her, she gazed into his eyes with a faint smile crossing her face. "You came for me," she breathed.

But then she was gone. Her image disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. Even worse, he couldn't feel her any more. "No!" he screamed. "Padmé! I can't lose you! Please, Padmé! I can't live without you."

Unwilling to give up his future with her, and unable to live without her, he drew on the Force. With his thoughts focused on Padmé, he found himself able immerse himself in the Force entirely, like never before. His already strong abilities were all the more enhanced when he thought of Padmé.

And his disadvantage quickly changed into a clear advantage.

--_BREAK_--

In a private room on an exclusive med-center floor, Padmé lay in bed waiting for her droid to return with the results of her tests. At this point, she almost didn't care what was wrong with her; she just wanted the pain to stop.

Staring at the pure white ceiling, Padmé thanked the Force for her nosy handmaidens. For without them, she might by lying unconscious on her office floor.

Padmé rolled onto her side and buried her head in the pillow, trying to block the low buzz of the medical instruments in her room. She let out a muffled moan of agony as the pain shot from her stomach and down to the tips of her toes. She brought her legs up to her chest and writhed in pain.

"What's wrong with me?" Her words were muffled because she covered her face with her hands. As a few tears streamed down her face as she battled intense pain, she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

No sooner had she closed her eyes than she heard a tinny voice say, "Padmé Nabarrie?"

Padmé shifted her head toward the voice. When she opened her eyes, she saw her med-droid standing at the side of her bed. Her voice was soft and weak when she said, "Yes, I'm Padmé."

The droid rolled to check the monitors next to the bed, and, even though he was expressionless, there was something about his motions that led Padmé to picture his face in a frown.

Biting the inside of her lip, she forced herself to ask, "What's wrong with me?"

It took a moment for the droid to respond. "Poison."

She nodded. Poison. Just what she expected. Fighting to keep her voice calm, she asked, "What type of poison?"

"Food-borne." In his characteristic monotone, the droid continued, "Type, Let'la-rac. Origin, Corellia."

Padmé gasped. "Corellia? Are you sure?"

"Certain."

Before she had time to think about the implications of the poison's origin, she directed her inquiry to a more pressing matter. "Is there an antidote?"

"Yes, antidote 5624." He signaled to a second droid to connect a pouch of medicine to Padmé's drug delivery system. "It will be administered via intravenous flow, starting at 1800 and running for three hours."

Padmé let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. She voiced her immediate concern, "Will there be side effects?"

The droid's voice was expressionless when he recited, "Minor side effects may include headache, nausea, and loss of appetite."

Padmé took a deep breath and nodded. She'd had those three symptoms for a few days already. "Is there anything else I should be concerned about?"

"Yes, my lady. Especially in your condition."

She raised her eyebrows. "My . . . condition?"

The droid paused to process her question. When he spoke, his answer wasn't exactly directed to her question. "The poison does not seem to have affected your child, but --"

Not even taking a moment to process the droid's words, she exclaimed, "-- My what?"

--_BREAK_--

Standing in a pile of severed droid parts, Anakin gazed out into the almost never-ending sea of battle droids. With his thoughts focused on Padmé, he found himself able immerse himself in the Force entirely, like never before. Smiling, he took a second to look at the unconscious Obi-Wan, still slumped against his shoulder. "You always miss the real fun, Master," he grunted as he chopped the heads off two droids in succession.

The Force had never felt so strong, so clear. Without much effort, the Force guided him to the droids' weak spots, allowing him to exploit their flaws to his benefit.

Risking another glance at Obi-Wan, Anakin's lips turned into a small smile. "I need your help. We can't let me have all the fun." Reaching even deeper into the Force, he controlled Obi-Wan's lightsaber-wielding arm. Anakin used Obi-Wan's lightsaber arm to hack at the many approaching droids.

With steady precision, in a matter of minutes, Anakin beat through the sea of battle droids. He wasn't quite sure how it happened, but after a few minutes, the tunnel around him was completely quiet: no more whirring motors or clomping feet. Anakin took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He looked from one end of the tunnel to the other and realized that there were no more droids. Glancing at the floor he had to suppress a smile when he realized that every droid had been reduced to nothing more than spare parts, which were now littered several meters deep on the ground. Anakin took a quick breath. "That's all?" came his incredulous voice.

Obi-Wan chose that moment to open his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked around the tunnel. "Did I miss something?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle, Master." Anakin flashed a quick smile. "Now I'm getting us out of here."

"Oh," Obi-Wan said with a slight nod of recognition. "Carry on." With that, his head again slumped against Anakin's shoulder.

_To be continued._

Author's note: Sorry for the long delay. I was studying for the bar exam this summer, so writing fanfic was not my top priority. I hope I passed so I won't have to study again in February. ;) But I also have to take another exam soon -- the patent bar -- so the next part might be slow in coming.


	11. Feeling Better

Padmé stared blankly at the ceiling in her med-center room. Her eyes didn't focus on anything in particular because the room seemed to meld together into a blob of muted colors. The shrill beeps from the equipment around her barely registered in her mind. Nor did the noises of the nurse droids pattering around the desk just outside her room.

She was still in that initial state of shock that hadn't worn off, even after an hour. "My child," she repeated in a faint whisper. No matter how many times she spoke them, the words still sounded foreign on her lips.

Closing her eyes, she let a few rogue tears spill down her cheeks as she ran a shaking hand across her stomach. Over the last few years, she and Anakin had grown reckless; with their time together so infrequent, far too many times, their hasty rendezvous had been unprotected. But she knew how to take precautions. She had the pills, yet she had grown lax in taking them.

Her eyes sprung open when she asked herself if, on some level, her carelessness was intentional. She was fairly sure she knew the answer and she was reluctant to acknowledge its truth.

She struggled to raise her stiff body into a sitting position. When she moved, her stomach churned, but she didn't really feel like she would vomit any more. After a few strong protests from her angry muscles, she settled against the pillows with her head up for the first time in over an hour.

Her mind reeling, she tried to focus on the antidote as it flowed through the intravenous line. Its rhythmic dripping did nothing to calm her already frazzled nerves. "Poison. I should have known."

"Yes, you should have." Cordé stepped into the room followed closely by Dormé. Their twin worried looks made Padmé's heart sink.

To show them that she really was feeling better, Padmé wiped the tears from her cheeks and flashed a weak smile. Her voice shook when she said, "I know. I . . . let you down."

"No, don't say that."

"I did. I let everyone down." Padmé took a deep breath and looked at her hands. "I can't tell you how sorry I am. For . . . for everything."

"Don't cry," Dormé said. She rushed to the side of the bed and grabbed a cold, wet cloth to wipe Padmé's tears away. "You're fine now."

"You gave us quite a scare," Cordé said. Her pace was slower than Dormé's had been, but she made her way to Padmé's other side.

"I was terrified," Padmé admitted.

"You're safe now. We're all safe." Dormé squeezed Padmé's hand and flashed a reassuring smile.

Like so many times before, Padmé knew that her handmaidens were torn about whether to dote over her or scold her.

Padmé closed her eyes, unwilling to look either of her loyal protectors in the eye. She spread her hands out on the bed and heaved a long sigh. "How could I have been so stupid?"

Always loyal to a fault, Dormé ran a cloth over Padmé's forehead and said, "No, you are never stupid."

Cordé added, with a knowing smirk, "No, not stupid. Stubborn."

Padmé took a deep breath. "Stupid and stubborn. I know." She still couldn't bring herself to look at her friends. "I knew something was wrong, but I thought it would go away if I ignored it. I can't believe I didn't listen to my own body."

"We can. You get so absorbed in your work – and it is a most honorable work, indeed – but you neglect . . ." Padmé glared at Dormé so the handmaiden stopped talking.

Padmé replied sharply, "I know." Then she sighed, and her gaze softened. "I can't believe I didn't listen to you. I even threatened to fire you."

Cordé shrugged and folded her hands across her chest. "Senator, you know we didn't believe you would fire us. Not for a moment."

"We never believe your idle threats." Dormé took the wet cloth away from Padmé's forehead and offered her a cup of water. "After all, you would have to get approval from the Queen before you could fire us . . . and you would have to explain your rationale."

"And I don't think she would accept insubordination because we were concerned about your health as a legitimate reason for termination."

Padmé couldn't help herself and chuckled. "At least not again."

Cordé joined her laughter. "She didn't believe you the first time either. We're still here, aren't we?"

"I suppose." Padmé sobered and looked from Dormé to Cordé. "You know, I am sorry. For everything. I was so irresponsible . . . and I treated the two of you so terribly."

"We know."

"I-I . . . should have listened to you. I knew something was wrong, but I ignored the telltale symptoms." The corners of her lips turned into a slight smile. "It's not like I've never been poisoned before."

"Yes, but you've never been poisoned by this type of poison before." Dormé looked to Cordé, who nodded. "Perhaps the side effects are different and unfamiliar."

"Not really. Every time I've been poisoned, the symptoms have been similar." Padmé ran a hand through her hair. "That is still no excuse. I was selfish."

Cordé squeezed Padmé's hand. "It's over; you're safe now. It does no one any good if you dwell on your mistakes."

"I . . . suppose."

Dormé changed the subject. "The droid told us the poison originated on Corellia."

"Yes, it is from a plant that is only found on Corellia, the Let'la-rac. I've never heard of it. Have you?"

"I'm not sure anyone has." Dormé said, "We alerted Captain Typho. I'm sure he and his staff are looking into the security holos and identification records to see if they can find anyone who could have possibly had access to you."

"Thank you. I'm sure we will have our answer soon."

Cordé snapped, "Are you sure?" Her eyes flashed with anger.

Padmé gulped. "I . . . hope so."

"This is what you get for lightening your security forces."

"I've been safe for two years. I thought Queen Jamilla would need their protection far more than I ever would."

Cordé rolled her eyes. "That's our Senator, always thinking about everyone else."

"We know it was a good choice. Those extra forces might have saved Jamilla's life during that assassination attempt last year."

"Yes, but you almost lost your own life. For what?"

Domé looked from Padmé to Cordé, biting her lip. "What's done is done. We can't dwell on decisions that seemed prudent in the past."

"I hadn't planned . . ." She let her voice trail off because she wasn't sure how to finish her sentence. She couldn't tell them that she hadn't planned to be caught in a situation where she couldn't reach Anakin.

Cordé growled, "That's right. You didn't plan."

"Enough!" Dormé said. "We cannot change the past. Let's focus on discovering as much as we can about this poison."

Padmé looked away from Cordé and followed Dormé's suggestion. "It bothers me whenever I think about the fact that the poison came from a plant that is only found on Corellia. It seems a little too coincidental, doesn't it?"

"Did you tell anyone else about your suspicions about Corellia besides Cordé and me?"

"I don't think so. At least not until we tried to locate the delegation today. Even then, we never mentioned why we needed to speak to them."

Cordé took the wet cloth and wiped Padmé's forehead as Dormé had done. "But weren't you showing some symptoms when you woke up this morning?"

"Yes, that's why this is so puzzling. It makes me wonder if someone is trying to lead me off course, making me suspect someone from Corellia."

"Even if that is true, who could have had the opportunity to poison you?" Dormé paced up and down the bed's length.

"The droid said it was food-borne. So it could have been anyone."

Cordé offered Padmé another sip of water. "Where have you eaten over the last few days?"

Padmé closed her eyes and thought about her last several meals. "I'm not sure. I think I've eaten every meal either at home or with you for the last few days."

Dormé said, "No you haven't. Don't you remember that meal we had delivered when we were working late at the office two nights ago?"

"That's right. But we hadn't even narrowed in on Corellia at that point. At least not publicly." She paused to yawn. "And if I ingested the poison two whole nights ago, wouldn't I have felt something sooner? Or is this an extremely slow-acting poison?"

"What if it was in that cup of caf you had last night?"

"Oh, right. I did stop for caf. But how would the assassin know I planned to stop there? I don't even like caf, so it's not as if I stop there regularly." Her words turned into another yawn.

"What if someone was following you?"

Padmé shook her head. "We didn't notice anyone."

"Maybe they were extremely discrete."

Cordé flashed a smile. "Like a . . . Jedi?"

"What?" Her eyes opened wide.

"Cordé just made a bad joke. You should rest," Dormé said, shooting Cordé a sour look. "You only have an hour more on the antidote. You should concentrate on getting better. I'm sure Captain Typho is making progress as we speak."

Although Padmé's eyes drooped, she managed to shake her head. "No, we have to --"

"-- No!" Cordé interrupted. Her voice neared a fever pitch. "You cannot afford to be selfish any more. In your condition, you have to learn to let us help you. Trust your staff."

Padmé's eyes popped open. Her heart raced. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. You have to be careful. Your life is no longer your own." Cordé raised her eyebrows and gave a knowing stare.

Padmé's jaw dropped. "How much did the droid tell you?"

Cordé put her hands on her hips and answered, "Enough so that we knew to wipe his memory and make sure all of your medical chips were destroyed."

The first words out of Padmé's mouth were a grateful, "Thank you."

Dormé smiled when she said, "Like we told you before, discretion is our speciality."

Padmé rolled onto her side and pressed her head into the pillow. Her voice was muffled when she said, "I can't believe this happened to me."

"How did it happen? Tell us everything."

Padmé sighed. She had a strong feeling that pretending to sleep wouldn't deter them. "I . . . I can't."

"Like who's the father." Cordé flashed a wicked smile. "Was it the man you used my . . . special tricks . . . on?"

"I am not some Huttese harlot. Of course it's the same man."

"A Huttese harlot? What's that?"

Padmé's lips turned into an involuntary smile as she flipped around to face them. "Never mind." After a moment of pure silence, she said, "I can't tell you who the father is. I wish I could, but I just can't."

Dormé squeezed Padmé's hand. "Why not? Is he a spy? Or is he an enemy of Naboo?"

"No, of course not."

"Is he a Jedi?" Cordé asked. She sounded innocent, but Padmé knew otherwise.

"I -- Don't be silly." Her words strung together. "I can't tell you until I tell him. And I can't talk to him now. I'm not sure how he will feel about the baby, and I'm not sure how to tell him . . . He's -- we're both -- far too young for a baby."

"Senator, you're crazy. On Naboo, women five years younger than we are have families. We are all old shaak maids by our planet's standards."

Padmé gasped. "I am not a shaak maid. Nor am I old. In fact, I'm younger than you are, Dormé."

The handmaidens both laughed. "No, I suppose you're not a shaak maid. At least not any more," Dormé agreed. "But now I'm curious. How young is he?"

"He's . . . a few years younger than I am."

"Oh, our senator and a younger man," Cordé said with a teasing smile. "You're not a shaak maid, you're a --"

"-- Do not finish that sentence," Padmé demanded in a tone she normally reserved for the Senate floor. Her voice soon softened when she said, "Regardless of cultural stereotypes, we -- I -- have so many responsibilities. I have always put our planet first."

"And you've never thought about anything else."

Padmé cringed. "Of course I have."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I do think about myself . . . sometimes."

"Sure you do."

Padmé took a deep breath, finally ready to admit her deepest secret. "I have thought about having a baby ever since I retired as queen, but I am not sure I expected it to happen like this. It was always more of a fantasy."

Cordé patted Padmé's back. "But it's happening now."

"I know. And I'm so happy." Padmé took a deep breath. "It's just . . . I don't know."

Dormé squeezed her hand. "We know. We just want you to know that we'll be here to help you, no matter what."

"You won't tell the queen, will you?" Padmé looked from Dormé to Cordé, pleading with each for her discretion.

Cordé looked to Dormé, who nodded. "Of course not. While we think she'll be exceedingly happy for you, we understand that it's your responsibility to inform the queen when you're ready."

"Thank you. I appreciate your deference in this situation."

As if she could read Padmé's thoughts, Cordé said, "You should try to get some sleep. Come on, Dormé; we'll leave you alone for a while so you can rest."

Dormé added, "We'll be right outside if you need us." She squeezed Padmé's arm before following Cordé out of the room.

When the handmaidens left, Padmé closed her eyes and rolled onto her side, but her mind was racing in so many different directions.

"Anakin," she whispered. She tried to picture how he would react when she told him the news, but she couldn't form a clear image of his response in her mind. He would be happy, especially because the thought of a baby made her so happy. But would he really understand all of the implications to their lives, their careers?

Would he want the baby just for her sake? Certainly, he had never imagined having children . . .

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to picture Anakin with a baby. It was much easier than she thought it would be; in fact, the image of him cradling a tiny infant against his chest seemed almost natural.

"We'll be all right," she breathed as she drifted off to sleep.

**BREAK**

As the last droid fell to the ground, Anakin shut off his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. Taking a deep breath, he surveyed the tunnel around him, and, through the dim light, he saw all of the dismantled droids cluttering the ground on all sides.

Without taking the time to reflect on his victory, Anakin tightened his grasp on the slimy, webbing-covered Obi-Wan and darted through the winding tunnel, relying on the Force as his guide.

Almost unconsciously, he ran through tunnels, up steps and through doors. And then, after he crawled through a small hole, he saw a faint sliver of light. He pulled Obi-Wan through the hole behind him, and he was met by soft, grassy land. "Thank the Force," he breathed.

It had been so long since he'd seen the sun, he had to squint as his eyes adjusted to the light. He took a deep breath and let his lungs fill with the forest's clear air again. It was a more than welcome change from that moldy, humid air inside the cave.

Anakin tapped Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Wake up, Master! We did it."

With a frown, Obi-Wan groggily raised his head. "Did what?"

"We're out of the tunnel."

"Oh. Good job, Anakin." Obi-Wan didn't bother to open his eyes, but he said, "Do you remember where we left the ship?"

Anakin paused for a moment and placed his finger against his chin. "Not . . . particularly. Do you?"

"Not at all." Obi-Wan's words came out as a yawn.

"Wonderful," Anakin muttered. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he focused all his energy into the Force. After a few moments, he declared, "I . . . see the ship." The image became more clear in his mind and he said, "It's only a few kilometers away. Do you think you can walk?"

Obi-Wan let out a long sigh and shifted against Anakin's shoulder. "I suppose . . ."

When Obi-Wan was finally standing on his own, Anakin mock groaned. "You were getting heavy. What have you been eating?"

Obi-Wan tilted from foot to foot trying to regain his balance. "Let's just go home."

Anakin absolutely seconded that thought. Home. To Padmé. But instead of voicing that all encompassing thought, Anakin managed to flash a wry smile and say, "Avoiding the question, Master?"

"No, of course not . . ." After a moment, Obi-Wan said, "Thank you for whatever you did in there. You saved my life."

"It was nothing, Master. It was even a little fun."

Obi-Wan snickered, narrowing his eyes and gazing at Anakin skeptically. "Fun?"

Anakin flashed a wry smile. "You left me the thousands of droids to kill myself. It was a good work out."

"Really? Thousands?"

Anakin shrugged. "Sure seemed like it."

Obi-Wan's snicker turned into a full laugh. "Even though I missed . . . everything, apparently . . . I am so proud of you, Anakin."

Anakin bowed his head and said, "Thank you, Master." He allowed a wide grin to spread across his face. "It's about time."

"Anakin . . ."

"I was just joking."

Obi-Wan merely grunted in return.

**BREAK**

The morning after Padmé was released from the med-center, she felt well enough to return to work. Although her handmaidens and security staff didn't approve, she had a medic's full consent to return. So that morning, she and her handmaidens reported to the Senate at the usual time.

"Hello, Senator Amidala," the green Twi'lek representative said in his deep voice as he passed the Naboo delegation in the hallway.

The senator merely nodded at the Twi'lek in response, but said nothing. She motioned to her two handmaidens to pick up their pace as she wound her way through the hallway toward her office.

Dormé turned to Padmé and whispered, "Are you all right."

"Yes," she whispered through her teeth. "Stop asking me that."

"We're worried about you."

"I know you are." She flashed a smile. "But you have to stop. It's driving me crazy. I know I have to take care of myself for . . . you know." She pulled her hood a little more tightly over her head and picked up her stride to match the senator's pace. "I'm fine."

As they rounded the corner just before Padmé's office, Dormé shifted her head and whispered, "Do you feel like something's . . . wrong?"

Cordé, dressed as the senator, gave a discreet nod. "I think someone is watching us."

"Behind us," Padmé answered. "Behind the overhang." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bit of black fabric that must have been a piece of someone's tunic. "I think I see someone's sleeve."

Padmé tapped Cordé's arm and indicated in the direction of the hooded figure. Cordé nodded and signaled to Dormé, and all three reached for their hidden blasters.

Just as the shadowy figure lurched out at the senator, the three women whirled around, blasters drawn, and shot the would be assassin straight through the chest.

They rushed to the fallen assassin, who shouted, "Vivimos, Dooku!" Then he fell silent and still.

"He's dead," Padmé whispered. "Vivomos, Dooku?"

"Now do you believe us about how serious this threat is?" Cordé asked as she frisked the dead body, looking for any clues. "If Count Dooku is involved . . ."

"I never denied the seriousness of this situation." She let out a deep sign. "I will not let whoever this is hurt --" She let her voice drop. "-- my baby."

"_Anakin, I need you," _she said in her mind hoping he would hear her.

**BREAK**

Padmé's desperate call rang in Anakin's mind. She needed him. And he was going to get to her as soon as possible.

He grabbed the controls so hard his knuckles turned white. He fiddled with the switches, trying to force the ship to get him to her even a moment sooner.

A loud snore broke his concentration. He pulled away from the console and turned toward Obi-Wan's sleeping quarters at the back of the ship. "Oh, Master," he chuckled. "That sound is so unbecoming for such a prim and proper Jedi. What would Master Windu say?"

He turned back to the controls. Since Obi-Wan was sleeping, Anakin had free reign to control the ship without having to answer any questions.

He pushed various buttons and twisted switches to increase the craft's speed. When his efforts proved futile, he slammed his hands against the console in frustration.

When he was ready to admit that the ship was at its maximum capacity, and even he couldn't get it to go any faster, he put the ship on autopilot, stood and strode back to his quarters.

Now that he was alone, a familiar sense of dread and foreboding traced an uneasy path up his back. He shivered; the tingling feeling of unease spread through his entire body. "Padmé," he whispered. He tried to send comforting waves through the Force, even though he was still quite far away.

He eyed the com-link in the corner of the room. Making up his mind, he grabbed it and punched her familiar code. "Let him find out. Let them all find out," he muttered as the com rang.

After two rings, he felt like his heart was beating so fast, it would pound out of his chest. "Where are you?"

Then, a familiar blue image appeared before him. Her face seemed pale and her hair was pulled back in a simple style, but she was radiantly beautiful.

"Anakin?" Her face twisted into an expression of puzzled amazement.

"Are you all right?" he asked as soon as her image materialized.

She ran a hand across her face. "It's been a long week."

"But you're all right now?" He tried to keep the frantic demand out of his voice, but he wasn't succeeding. "I've been so worried about you." Anakin flashed a timid smile.

She returned his smile with a grin. "Yes, Anakin, I'm fine. Even better now . . ."

"Thank the Force you're all right." Anakin exhaled a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "What happened?"

Padmé closed her eyes and Anakin could tell she was debating about how to phrase her answer. Finally, she came out and said it. "I was poisoned."

"Poisoned?" He leaned forward and tried to touch her holographic image, but his hand went right through her.

She put her hand up as if to meet his. Cutting off his inevitable frantic tirade, she said, "Don't worry. I'm all right. Everything is all right."

Avoiding eye contact, he said, in a soft, but strong, voice,"I can't lose you, Padmé. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I know," she breathed. Her pain showed on her face. "Being without you has been --"

"-- Torture," he finished. "But, I promise, I'll be home soon."

Her expression brightened. "I have something important to tell you when you get home."

"Is it good news?"

"I . . . hope so."

Anakin sat at the edge of his seat. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you over the com." Her anxiety came through in her voice. "It's not safe."

"But --"

"-- Come to me as soon as you can after you land." Her tone left no room for debate.

Anakin declared, in a low voice that was almost a growl. "Nothing can stop me." Almost like an afterthought, Anakin whispered, "I love you, my wife."

**BREAK**

The next morning, Padmé sat at her desk across Captain Typho, her chief of security. The door was closed, and not even her handmaidens were in the room.

Padmé rested her elbows on the desk and held her face in her hands, clearly frustrated with the entire situation.

Typho, on the other hand, sat in his chair, back straight, gaze unwavering. In a low voice, he said, "Senator, I know you disagree, but please listen to me. My unit needs reinforcement."

"I am not comfortable with this."

"I am afraid you will have to become comfortable, m'lady. Even though you were poisoned and shot at, you don't seem to realize just how serious this threat has become."

Padmé's anger flashed in her eyes. "I'm not aware of the seriousness of this threat? Captain, I know, all too well, the dangers I face, but --"

Typho cut her off, saying, "-- Since my orders come from the queen, Senator, I don't think you have a say in this matter."

Padmé let out a huff. "Why do we need the Jedi now? I've had threats on my life before, and we've handled it on our own." She folded her arms across her chest and stared at him.

He didn't flinch when he said, "Yes, and we've always been able to stop them quickly."

"What makes this any different?" Padmé stood up and faced her head of security. "I don't think we need to involve the Jedi yet."

"M'lady, you no longer have a choice. Queen Jamilla has already put the request in with the Jedi Council." Typho folded his arms across his chest, daring her to challenge him.

She pushed a few flimsi-plasts around her desk, avoiding eye contact. "No . . . not yet."

"I am sorry, m'lady, but this threat is more than my security team can handle. I am entrusted by the queen to ensure your safety. And I plan to uphold that duty."

"I understand, Captain." She drew a deep breath in resignation. "Did you request the Jedi I specified?" Suddenly the top-most executive order became quite interesting in her reluctance to look Typho in the eye.

"Of course. As you wished, Senator." He tapped her shoulder and she looked up at him. "But why Skywalker and Kenobi?"

At the mention of her husband's name, Padmé's heart fluttered, but she buried all of her reaction. "If I need Jedi protection, I want only the best. Did you not hear about Skywalker's exploits on Corellia?" Padmé was about to gush about Anakin, but she managed to stop herself before Typho became suspicious.

"I haven't heard anything about them, not even the fact they were on Corellia."

Padmé shrugged trying to cover her obvious slip of the tongue. "No matter. Maybe it is classified."

Typho looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

She knew that nothing was too classified so not to reach Typho. She smiled and shrugged. "All I am saying is since they were last on Corellia, they might know something more about Dooku and these terrorists."

"That is true; at first, it appeared that this was somehow tied to the queen's reelection campaign on Naboo, but now I think the evidence is clear that it is linked to Count Dooku and whatever is happening on Corellia."

Padmé bit at the inside of her lower lip and nodded. "But we can't figure out why they targeted me before I started investigating the situation on Corellia."

Typho shrugged. "All I know is that the intelligence points to the same rogue cell responsible for the criminal acts on Corellia. And if it is, that is why we need the Jedi. Only they can help us. Count Dooku was once a Jedi --"

"-- Fine," Padmé answered sharply, effectively cutting off all argument. "If you fee the Jedi are necessary, then so be it."

Captain Typho nodded respectfully and quickly turned on his heel. "That's all I ask, m'lady."

Before he was gone, Padmé took a deep breath. "Thank you."

Typho only nodded in response.

When the door snapped shut behind Typho, Padmé covered her head with a hand. "Anakin, hurry home. I need you." She looked out into the sky, wishing her beloved could sense her thoughts wherever he was flying through the depths of space on his way home to her.

She put her hand against her belly and took a deep breath. "I have so much to tell you," she whispered.

**BREAK**

"Finally," Anakin breathed as the tower relayed a landing code to the ship, allowing it to dock at the spaceport in the center of the business district. His back was rigid in the seat, and he clutched the controls.

After he stepped out of the sonic shower, Obi-Wan walked into the cockpit and yawned. He smoothed his mussed hair and stretched his arms behind his head. "How long have I been asleep? Is this . . . Coruscant?" His brow furrowed in dismay.

Anakin shrugged. "You've been sleeping almost since we boarded the ship."

"Really?" Obi-Wan yawned again. "I couldn't have slept that long."

Anakin raised his eyebrows, but concentrated on landing the ship, so he didn't look at Obi-Wan. "Well the headache I have from your snoring says otherwise."

"Snoring?" Obi-Wan stepped back and threw his hands up in shock. "I do not snore."

Anakin snorted, but neglected to respond. "Sit down, Master. We're beginning the landing sequence."

Obi-Wan climbed into his seat and fastened his crash protection. All the while, he muttered, "I do not snore."

As Anakin guided the ship through the atmosphere and to its landing platform, he said, "Would you like me to play the recording I made?"

"What?"

Anakin's lips turned into a teasing smile. "If I recall correctly, the last time we had this discussion . . ."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I was hoping you had forgotten that discussion."

"Never." The ship pulled to a stop and Anakin unfastened his seatbelt and stood. "I can play it for you, Master, if you want to hear what you sound like."

"No." His response was sharp and quick.

Anakin shrugged. "Would you like me to save it for the next time we have this . . . disagreement?"

Obi-Wan unfastened his security belt. "That will not be necessary, Anakin. We will not go through this exercise again." His voice held a master-like tone.

Anakin chuckled. "I believe you are the one who has the lesson to learn this time."

Obi-Wan changed the subject, "Speaking of lessons to learn, now that you are a knight, we must discuss your grooming habits." He rubbed his own smartly trimmed hair and short, well-manicured beard.

"I'm not growing a beard, if that's what you mean." Anakin folded his arms across his chest defiantly.

"But a Jedi must --"

"-- I don't think so." Anakin rubbed his hairless chin. "Not every Jedi has a beard," he said with a scowl on his face.

Obi-Wan smiled and rubbed his beard. "You're just afraid you won't be able to grow a beard."

Anakin groaned. "I could grow a beard if I wanted to. I just don't think . . ." He cut himself off before he could say anything too telling. Instead, he amended himself, "We're not that alike! I might have been your padawan, but I'm not your clone"

Before Obi-Wan could respond, his com let off a shrill beep. He fumbled around his belt and grabbed the unit.

Anakin continued to mutter, "I groom myself very well, thank you, and I will continue to do so in the future." He smoothed his wrinkled clothing as if to prove his point. Then he noticed Obi-Wan fumbling with the com. "Who is it?" Anakin asked, hoping Obi-Wan would get called away for the rest of the day so he could go to Padmé.

"Master Windu," Obi-Wan said before he answered the com.

Anakin turned his head to face the com as Master Windu spoke.

"Master Kenobi, is young Skywalker with you?"

"Yes, Master," Anakin answered obediently.

"Good." Windu continued, "The Council has learned that a senator is in danger, and her office has requested your protection."

Anakin's stomach dropped because he had a very strong feeling he knew exactly who the senator was. But he found himself asking the question, hoping he was wrong. "Which senator?"

At the same time, Obi-Wan said, "Danger? What kind of danger?"

Windu answered them both. "Senator Amidala from Naboo. Over the last week, several attempts have been made on her life."

Anakin tried to keep the terror from his voice -- even though it felt like his heart was in his throat -- when he said, "What kinds of attempts on her life?"

"It seems there were two in the last week." Mace gazed down at the datapad before him to read the specifics. "Last week, she was poisoned. And just yesterday, she and her security detail stopped a sniper before he got to her."

Anakin felt Obi-Wan's gaze on him so he tried to keep his expression neutral. But he didn't trust himself to talk.

Instead, Obi-Wan said, "And she has requested my protection."

Mace gave a half-nod. "Yours and young Skywalker's."

"I'm sorry to question you, but might I ask, why us specifically?"

"Because she believes her assassin to be linked to Dooku and Corellia. The poison in her system was of Corellian origin. And her would be assassin shouted, 'Vivimos Dooku,' just before he died."

Anakin found his voice. "Vivimos Dooku? That's what the terrorists said before they . . ."

"Precisely." Windu ran a hand over his bald head. "That's why she requested you specifically. She heard that you two have just returned from Corellia. So after you land, you are to report to the senator's quarters at 500 Republica immediately. She and her staff are expecting you."

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other in silent understanding. "Yes, Master," Obi-Wan answered for them both, then he shut off the com.

To be Continued


	12. Together, but not Alone

It took Anakin only a moment to grab his belongings from his quarters and exit the ship. With the thought of seeing Padmé paramount in his mind, Anakin turned toward 500 Republica. However, only a few steps away from the ship, he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Anakin? Don't you want to at least get some clean clothes?" With a laugh, Obi-Wan added, "I know I could certainly use a shower."

Obi-Wan's words startled Anakin. Reluctantly, he stopped and turned to face Obi-Wan. "Oh, I . . ." His words trailed off because he wasn't sure how to explain himself. Then, he declared, "Mr. Windu said immediately."

A sly smile spread across Obi-Wan's face. "You want to get rid of me."

Throwing his hands into the air defensively, Anakin said, "Of course not."

"Then why are you so eager to start the mission without me?"

"I'm not," Anakin pleaded, unwilling to meet Obi-Wan's eyes. "Not exactly. I just . . ." He ran a hand through his hair. He looked at Obi-Wan and flashed a sheepish grin.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Don't worry, young one. You'll be on your own soon enough." He clapped Anakin's shoulder and guided him toward the Temple.

Anakin reluctantly fell into step with Obi-Wan, although he was dying to see Padmé. "It's not that I want to be rid of you, Master --"

Obi-Wan laughed. "-- Anakin, it wasn't long ago that I was in your position -- wanting prove myself on a mission alone without my master."

Anakin raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"I'm not that old! And we're not as different as you may think. You'll be on your own soon enough." Without waiting for Anakin to answer, and leaving no room for debate, Obi-Wan quickened his pace and motioned for Anakin to follow him. "I need a change of clothes and a hot shower."

Anakin seethed internally, but he forced himself to smile. "Good idea, Master. You still reek like that green stuff from the droid."

"Those blasted sonic showers just don't do the trick," Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose. "I'm afraid you still stink, too. Let's spare the fair senator this . . . unpleasantness."

Anakin just shrugged, unable to protest even though he knew that Padmé wouldn't care how he smelled.

When they reached the Temple's front doors, Anakin turned to Obi-Wan and said, "Meet you at the docking bay in twenty standard minutes?"

"An hour," Obi-Wan countered.

Not wanting to waste time arguing, Anakin conceded. "Yes, Master."

**BREAK**

In just under an hour, Anakin stood in the docking bay waiting for Obi-Wan. In fact, he'd been standing against this particular red, open-topped speeder for the past thirty minutes, trying to remain calm, but utterly failing. He had showered, dressed and packed in less than twenty standard minutes. And now he was more than ready to go.

When Obi-Wan strolled into the docking bay at precisely the one-hour mark, Anakin hoped he didn't look as anxious as he felt. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling too widely. "Are you ready, Master?"

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a suspicious look, but nodded. "Let's go."

Anakin stepped around to the driver's side, but Obi-Wan blocked him. Flashing a smile, he said, "I'm driving."

"You're driving? You hate flying."

"No, I hate flying with *you*." He tapped Anakin's chest. "It seems as though you always try to kill me! After that flight back from Corellia --"

"-- You slept through that flight!"

Obi-Wan scowled. "I remember the landing."

Unwilling to waste more time arguing, Anakin merely said, "Fine."

"I swear, your reckless flying will be the death of me."

Anakin sauntered toward the passenger side. "I don't try to kill you."

"Right, you try to kill yourself. I am just along for the ride most of the time."

Anakin laughed, but he knew Obi-Wan had to sense that the laugh wasn't genuine. With a false jauntiness in his tone, Anakin said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go." He hopped into the speeder and fastened his safety belt.

As Obi-Wan climbed into the driver's seat, he said, "You said that already, Padawan."

"Yes, Master. But I meant it this time."

Staring at Anakin out of the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan eased the vehicle into one of the upper traffic lanes and flew toward Padmé's apartment at a slow pace that Anakin almost couldn't tolerate.

Anakin didn't say much during the ride except for the occasional grunt of assent. As Obi-Wan spoke of the mission, Anakin's mind drifted to Padmé. Blocking Obi-Wan's voice out of his mind, he imagined his and Padmé's reunion.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan's voice broke through his sensual thoughts. "Are you sure you're all right?"

He snapped his head toward Obi-Wan and smiled a little too widely. "Absolutely, Master."

Obi-Wan nodded and seemed satisfied with the Anakin's answer. "We're here." He pulled the speeder onto the landing deck outside Padmé's apartment.

"We're here."

"I said that already." Obi-Wan's eyes danced with amusement.

Anakin stepped out of the speeder. "I know."

Obi-Wan led the way into the building with Anakin trailing a few steps behind. "If you're not feeling well, you should return to the Temple."

"I'm fine, Master. Don't worry." He stared at his boots, unable to look Obi-Wan in the eye.

"If you're sure." He clapped Anakin on the shoulder. "Come on, young one."

At Padmé's door, Anakin reached out to enter the code, but yanked his hand back like he had touched something hot.

"What are you doing?" Obi-Wan stared at Anakin with a stunned look on his face.

Anakin flashed a quick smile. Then he shrugged. "Testing my ability to open doors with my mind."

"Opening doors with your mind?" Obi-Wan looked genuinely puzzled.

"You know, suggestions through the Force. You do it all the time." He laughed. "We both do it all the time. You taught me how to do it."

"Regardless, we both know you cannot use the Force to open locked doors. Especially if the door belongs to an ally, not an enemy. It's unethical."

"Oh, really?" Anakin folded his arms across his chest and stared at the older man like a defiant child.

"Yes." Obi-Wan gave a curt nod.

"I think I can." Anakin nodded resolutely, in a poor attempt to mimic Obi-Wan.

"And I think you are crazy."

Anakin shrugged. "Watch me." He stretched his hand out toward the door again.

Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's outstretched hand. "Don't you dare! We'll knock . . . like civilized Jedi."

"Right. Civilized Jedi." Anakin struggled out of Obi-Wan's grasp; then, he reached out and raped his knuckles against the door.

The door slid open, and Padmé stood before them. With a slight smile playing on her lips, she said, "Hello, Master Jedi."

Anakin's breath caught in his chest. He was torn between scolding her for opening the door herself and grabbing her and kissing her senseless.

Luckily Obi-Wan spoke first before Anakin could make his decision. "Senator, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi." He motioned toward Anakin and continued, "I believe you know Anakin Skywalker. We were sent here by the Jedi Council to protect you."

Always the politician, Padmé had looked at Anakin for a split second, but she was able to mask her emotions quickly. Looking at Obi-Wan, she said, " It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan took her extended hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, m'lady."

She let go of Obi-Wan's hand and turned to Anakin. "Good to see you again, Anakin -- Master Skywalker." She smiled and grabbed Anakin's hand.

Anakin squeezed her hand and held it a little longer than was necessarily appropriate. "Senator Amidala," he choked. He had to bite his tongue to keep from saying more. Although her face had brightened when their eyes met, he could sense the considerable amount of stress that she was under. And he knew that she was far from fine.

Padmé broke eye contact with Anakin and turned to Obi-Wan. "Please come in. We are all most grateful for your assistance." She took a step away from the door and motioned for Obi-Wan and Anakin to enter. "My heads of security have been waiting for you in the sitting room," she continued. "It's just at the end of the corridor."

While Obi-Wan made his way into the living area, Anakin tried desperately to camouflage his feelings, but he knew he was failing. Closing his eyes, he heaved a deep sigh.

Feeling Padmé next to him, he wanted to gather her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be all right now he was home. But he wasn't here as her husband. He was her assigned Jedi protector, so he would do anything to ensure her safety. Even if he had to pretend his feelings didn't exist.

She brushed against his arm, and he eyes snapped open, "Padmé," he breathed. Even though it hadn't been long since he had last seen her, she looked almost more radiant than he remembered.

"I'm so glad you're here," Padmé said in a breathy whisper.

His heart felt like it skipped a beat. His resolve was quickly weakening. Maybe he could never be anything more than her husband. Instead of saying anything in response, he just squeezed her hand, afraid of what would happen if he tried to speak.

She squeezed Anakin's hand in response, but didn't let go. She mouthed, 'I love you.'

A goofy, love-sick grin spread across Anakin's face. Forgetting the potential consequences of speech, he whispered, "I love you, too." Placing a quick kiss on her cheek, he murmured, "I was so worried about you."

"I'm better now that you're here." She bit her lower lip and said nothing more, although he could tell she was holding something back.

Remembering their conversation, he whispered, "Don't you have something to tell me?"

"Not now. When we're alone." Her lips were mere centimeters from his; she could have just tilted her head to capture his lips in the kiss they both craved so badly. Instead, she pulled away. "We can't ignore them forever," she said, indicating the group in the next room.

He sighed. "You're right, of course." He took a step away from her and hid his hands behind his back. "I think Obi-Wan already suspects something."

"I hope not." She scowled, but didn't challenge him. "Let's go. I suppose they're waiting for us." Padmé clutched Anakin's hand and turned to lead him into the main room where Obi-Wan, Captain Typho, and her handmaidens were already engaged in a heated discussion.

He wrapped his arm around her and breathed, "Not yet."

"What are you doing? They're waiting for us. We've been too long already."

"So . . . let them wait." Anakin turned his head down so his eyes locked with hers.

"Maybe for a moment," she agreed as Anakin wrapped his arms around her and pushed her against the wall.

"Just for this moment." Pressing his lips against hers, he closed his eyes and felt the serenity of the Force around them. .

When the kiss broke, she whispered, "I love you, my husband."

"I love you, my wife," he whispered. Clutching her against his chest, he whispered, "I missed you. I missed this."

Smiling, she pressed her lips against his for a quick kiss. Anakin was amazed at how strong and clear the Force felt around them today, like never before. Instead of questioning it or probing it further than the passing thought, Anakin just assumed that it was more powerful because their love had grown even stronger since they had pledged their lives to each other and more desperate due to their separation.

When their kiss broke, Anakin cleared his throat as he stared into the main room. "They're wondering what's taking us so long. I'm surprised Obi-Wan hasn't come out here looking for me."

Padmé pulled away, but stayed close enough that her breath still brushed against his cheek. "I suppose that means we have to go."

Reluctantly pulling away, he bent this elbow and held his arm out to her. "Shall we make our entrance, m'lady?"

"Why thank you, Jedi Skywalker." She touched his arm and allowed him to guide her into the main area of the apartment.


	13. He Knows

Anakin sat next to Obi-Wan while Padmé perched on one of the arms of the settee, trying to give the impression that she was listening carefully. She couldn't believe that no one else in the room -- not even Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi -- could sense the barely contained need she had for her husband.

Unable to resist looking at him, she bent her head down and turned her eyes toward Anakin. Meeting his heated gaze, she had to turn away because the tension was too much. Instead, she tried to focus on Captain Typho.

"M'lady believes her assassin is linked to Count Dooku and the terrorist organization on Corellia."

Drawn into the conversation at just the right point, Padmé slid into her politician role and said, "Yes, the poison --"

"-- Poison? You were poisoned?" Anakin's voice was a little too frantic for someone who was just her Jedi protector. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." She glared at him, leaving no room for debate. In a harsh, no-nonsense tone, she continued, "I received the antidote and was better the next morning."

Understanding her message, Anakin averted his eyes and didn't say anything else.

Obi-Wan turned to Padmé and asked, "What do you know about the poison?"

Although she knew Anakin might explode, she answered, "It was food-borne, derived from a plant grown only on Corellia. The only time I ate anything that the rest of my staff didn't was when I had a cup of caf --"

"-- Caf? Don't you --"

She shot Anakin a look, silently telling him that he wasn't supposed to know that she didn't usually like caf. "-- But the night I got the caf was a full day before I started investigating Dooku or Corellia."

Anakin seethed in his seat, but made no further comment.

Obi-Wan just nodded and said, "Curious."

Typho grunted. "That's what we said."

Padmé continued, "Then just yesterday, the assassin --"

"-- Assassin?" Anakin snarled. She could see he was having trouble holding back his emotions. "What assassin?"

"The one who we killed yesterday afternoon." She shot him another look, telling him to settle down. "The interesting thing was that he yelled 'Vivomos Dooku' just before he died."

"Vivimos Dooku?" Anakin growled. He took a deep breath. "Only in death can they speak his name." He looked at Obi-Wan and said, "It's the same group."

"We just cannot understand why they've targeted me."

Anakin raised his hand. "They must have the wrong senator! You've done nothing but help ensure peace, stability, and unity in the Galaxy and throughout the entire Naboo system!" He caught himself and added, "Or so I've heard. I've always held you in high regard, Senator."

She let a smile spread across her face. "Why, thank you, Jedi Skywalker."

Obi-Wan glared at Anakin, who was, in turn, grinning at Padmé.

Typho cleared his throat. Ignoring the spectacle around him, he said, "My intelligence sources indicate that in the last several days, the terrorists have moved their base to one of the uninhabited moons of Corellia. Master Kenobi, do you agree?"

Obi-Wan nodded with his eyes closed and his hands pressed together. "Possibly. Anakin?"

Anakin closed his eyes for a moment and then nodded. "I agree, Master. They definitely abandoned that base on Corellia itself, but it doesn't feel like they've left the system."

Padmé had to hide a smile; she was impressed with his businesslike tone. He sounded like the brilliant tactician she knew him to be. But she was a bit envious at the way he could transform from lusty lover to Jedi at a moment's notice. She, on the other hand, was having trouble concentrating on anything other than the feelings he was arousing in her.

She was pulled out of her dreamlike thoughts by the Obi-Wan's voice. "Anakin?"

Padmé looked up at Anakin and saw that he was just as startled as she was by Obi-Wan's sharp tone. "Yes?" His voice held an innocence that Padmé knew was a complete lie.

"Are you listening to me?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Of course, Master. I've heard every word you've said."

Padmé bit her tongue. From the look on his face, Padmé knew Anakin had heard about as much of Obi-Wan's side of the conversation as she had.

"What did I say, young one?"

Anakin looked straight into Obi-Wan's eyes. "You were inquiring as to the feasibility of returning the fair senator to her home planet."

"Oh. Yes, right." Obi-Wan looked appropriately chided. "So, you do listen. Forgive me."

"Of course." Anakin's eyes danced and a vibrant smile spread across his face. "And I think we should ask the senator her opinion on this matter." He looked at her with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Senator, what do you think?" Obi-Wan looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Almost immediately, she answered, "I will be safer there. I'm familiar with the terrain and I know many places where no one would look for me." She glared at Anakin with a 'take that' glint in her eyes. For good measure, she added, "And if Dormé and Cordé stay on Coruscant in my place, I might be able to make it to Naboo entirely unnoticed."

Typho nodded. "I agree with Senator Amidala. If I stay on Coruscant with her decoy, it will appear that she is still on planet."

"You're right, Captain. Anakin and I will take the senator back to Naboo and hide her there until this situation is resolved."

Anakin interjected, "In the essence of time, Master, I can take Senator Amidala home by myself. You can investigate the terrorist cell and Count Dooku on the Moons of Corellia."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Not yet, Anakin. We need more information before we can assume this group is making the threat on her life. We will travel to Naboo with the senator and, once she is safe, we will further our inquiries."

The young lovers shared a quick look of distress, and Anakin was the first to recover. "Yes, Master. I agree. We will travel to Naboo tomorrow."

Obi-Wan nodded. "We will travel as refugees, and then we will learn the truth behind this plot on Senator Amidala's life."

"Thank you, Master Jedi. I am most appreciative." She sighed inwardly, but smiled at Obi-Wan.

They stood all stood, and Anakin slipped behind Padmé and whispered, "I have a bad feeling about this."

She sighed and breathed, "Me too."

BREAK

"If we are leaving tomorrow, I must start packing. And I need to get my affairs in order, update my handmaidens on upcoming votes in the senate, as well as important committee meetings . . . There is not enough time."

"Don't worry, Senator, we can talk as we pack," Dormé said.

Padmé looked at each of her handmaidens and nodded. Dormé and Cordé slipped out of the room to begin preparing for Padmé's trip.

Anakin stifled a laugh with a cough. "Don't pack too much, m'lady. Remember, we're traveling as refugees."

She scowled at him. "Yes, *Master Jedi,* I am well aware of that fact."

"I'm just saying I know how you --" Obi-Wan turned to look at him, but before he could say anything, Anakin continued, "-- women pack."

Padmé groaned. "Anakin, you really don't know anything about women at all." She added, for Obi-Wan's benefit, "And you certainly don't know me."

He rolled his eyes. "I will bet those handmaidens already have four travel cases filled with various dresses and matching shoes even as we speak."

"Oh, really? And how are you so sure?" She almost wanted him to admit exactly how he knew, even right in front of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"I just . . . am. I can sense these things." He waved his hand dismissively, but the corners of his lips turned up into a slight smile.

She wanted nothing more than to kiss him and wipe that smile right off his face. Instead, she just shook her head and said, "Of course you can. I suppose I must retire to help Dormé and Cordé in their preparations."

"Remember, m'lady, no more than two bags." Anakin flashed a teasing grin.

"Two?" She let out a long-suffering groan. "Can't you and Master Kenobi share a bag?"

"You can have two if we share a bag." Anakin's eyes sparked with mirth. She knew he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh." She turned her head down, appearing dejected. "I hate traveling as a refuge."

Obi-Wan interjected, "We'll work hard to get to the bottom of this quickly, Senator.'

Padmé nodded. "I'm most grateful for your help, Master Jedi." She turned on her heel and started to walk towards her quarters. "Now I must retire and help Dormé and Cordé pack."

Anakin folded his arms across his chest. "Are you sure you don't need my help? I'd be happy to supervise."

She smiled at him and said, "All right. I'd appreciate the company. And you can make sure I do not exceed my appropriate bag limit."

"You can count on me." He took a few steps to follow her, but stopped when Obi-Wan cleared his throat.

"Padawan, we cannot bother with the frivolous. We must check the security system, report to the Council and --"

"-- All right, all right. I understand." He flashed her a pained look. "M'lady, I am quite sorry."

"It's all right, Anakin, I think we can handle packing ourselves." When Obi-Wan's back was turned, she gave Anakin a sympathetic look of longing.

His look of longing matched hers and then some. But then his expression changed to a teasing grin. "Remember --"

"-- Two bags, I know, I know." She shook her head and turned around toward her quarters. Before she walked out of the room, she said, "Thank you, Anakin, Obi-Wan, I am most grateful for your protection."

"Anytime, Padmé," Anakin said, his voice husky and low.

She felt the undertone of his words screaming, _"I love you!"_ And she hoped he felt her longing, too.

BREAK

After Padmé left the room to pack, Obi-Wan spun toward Anakin with a sour expression on his face. "Be mindful of your thoughts, young one."

"What do you mean?" Anakin tried feigning innocence, but he had a distinct feeling Obi-Wan did not buy it.

"You know exactly what I mean." Obi-Wan ran a hand across his beard, as he glared at Anakin. "Your thoughts betray you. You have made a commitment to the Jedi Order, Anakin. A commitment that is not easily broken."

Anakin put his hands on his hips. "I know that, *Master.* Stop lecturing me. I am no longer your Padawan."

Obi-Wan's voice dropped. "You will always be my Padawan, Anakin."

"Fine," was all Anakin could bring himself to say. He didn't want to start a fight, nor did he want to press the issue further and reveal his true feelings. He spun away from Obi-Wan and strode toward the door. "I'm going to check the security systems."

But it seemed like Obi-Wan did want to press the issue. "Wait."

Anakin groaned. "What?"

After a long pause where Anakin felt like Obi-Wan was boring into his soul, Obi-Wan said, "Stay here. I'll speak to Captain Typho and make sure the security systems are enabled and in working order. You protect the senator."

Anakin gave a small smile. "Thank you, Master."

Obi-Wan gave a half nod. On his way out the door, he clapped Anakin on the shoulder. "Remember, Anakin, I am only looking out for what is best for you."

"I know you're just looking out for me." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "For what you believe is best for me."

"While I am gone, why don't you talk to Senator Amidala and her staff to see if you can get the entire picture of everything that has happened to her over the last few weeks?" He narrowed his eyes and stared at Anakin. "I get a distinct feeling there is something she is not telling us."

Anakin nearly ran into Padmé's quarters, but he remembered his decorum at the last moment. "Yes, I *would* like to know what has happened to her," he almost growled.

"She will talk to you." Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "I know you and Padmé have some sort of attachment."

Feigning innocence, he said, "Attachment? I guess that depends on --"

"-- Stop it, Anakin." Sighing, he admitted, "I've known that you've had . . . feelings for her."

"Yes, Master, we are good friends. We have been for years."

"It's more than that, Anakin. Contrary to your belief, I am not blind or stupid."

"I never said you were."

Obi-Wan just stared at Anakin, unmoving, unemotional. "I saw the way you looked at her when we walked in, and the way she looked at you."

"She was surprised to see me."

"No, I sense it's more than that. Especially since I noticed how the two of you lagged behind us as we walked in." Without letting Anakin respond, he continued, "And I noticed the way you reacted about the attempts on her life."

"I wanted to see if she was all right. I was worried about her, as any good friend would be." He stuck his chin out with an air of defiance.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "It is more than that." He paced to the other side of the settee, then spun around to look at Anakin. "I cannot do anything to stop it, but please remember the Code."

"I remember it, Master. Attachment is forbidden. Passion is forbidden. Everything fun is forbidden."

"Anakin!"

"I'm only joking." Anakin closed his eyes and recited, "There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no death; there is the Force."

"So you did learn the Code," Obi-Wan said with a smirk.

"Yes, but I am not sure I agree with our interpretation of the words."

"I know you would love to have this debate, just as you would love to debate the meaning of attachment, but this is neither the time nor the place."

Anakin ran a nervous hand through his hair. "It's just . . . I mean, to me, it seems like it is only saying that a Jedi must defend the Republic as guardians of peace, without passion or prejudice. We must not feel aggression or hatred."

"Yes, Padawan, that is true." Obi-Wan cocked his head and narrowed his eyes.

Anakin knew he was heading down a dangerous path, but he couldn't stop himself. He looked into Obi-Wan's eyes and declared, "I don't see it saying anywhere that love is forbidden. I think compassion, unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life." He raised his voice. "We should be encouraged to love."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I don't want to have this discussion now, Anakin. And I'm not sure you do either."

Anakin stood up straight and stared into Obi-Wan's eyes. "Because you don't know the answer. You know I'm right."

"Please, Anakin, I cannot listen to this right now."

"Why?"

"Don't ask that question. You might get an answer you do not want to hear." He and Anakin locked eyes, neither breaking their stare for several moments.

"I'm just saying, Master --"

"-- Do not say it, Anakin," Obi-Wan growled. "Please."

"Why?"

"Because I know what you're going to say. And as soon as you speak the words, they become real."

"How can you possibly know what I am going to say?"

Anakin took a step closer to Obi-Wan, but his expression did not waver. Obi-Wan was still the picture of Jedi calm.

His voice was laced with hurt and sadness as he said, "Your feelings for Senator Amidala are practically radiating through your Force signature. Any sensitive being within 50 kilometers would feel it." Obi-Wan whirled around and took a few steps toward the door.

Anakin came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait. Yes, like I told you, I have feelings for Padmé. Strong feelings. We have been friends for years. But how can you make that --"

"-- Stop it, Anakin. Just stop the lying," Obi-Wan whispered.

Anakin stood frozen in place, unable to respond, feeling Obi-Wan's sense of betrayal.

Obi-Wan whirled around and looked straight into Anakin's eyes. "I know she is pregnant."

Anakin stared at him for a few seconds until he could find his voice. "Wh-what did you say?"

"She's pregnant. Don't pretend you didn't know. Any Force sensitive being would sense that child's presence."

He stared at Obi-Wan with a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Pregnant?" He looked at the floor as he contemplated the meaning of Obi-Wan's words. "Child? Padmé is . . . pregnant?" His lips turned into a stupefied grin as the words really registered in his mind. "She's pregnant?"

"Don't play dumb. You had to have known." Obi-Wan's words were a disdainful growl.

Still in shock, he stumbled over his words. "Believe me. I . . . I didn't."

Obi-Wan put his hands on his hips and stared at Anakin like he had grown a second head. "You are certainly not Force-blind. Do not tell me you can't sense that child."

"I didn't." His voice was still clouded in shock and amazement.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on Padmé's familiar presence in the Force. His grin grew wider when he said, "I feel it. It's immature, but strong." So strong, it took his breath away.

"Yes, the presence is very strong. Just like . . . someone else."

Ignoring Obi-Wan, he muttered, "I can't believe I missed this before. I wonder . . . maybe our baby is the reason we were able to communicate through the Force."

Obi-Wan folded his arms across his chest. "So you admit that it's your baby?" His words were an accusation.

He looked up and stared into Obi-Wan's eyes. "Yes," he whispered. His voice stronger, he continued, "This is my baby."

Obi-Wan was visibly shaken. He took a step back and said, "At least you were honest."

Anakin shrugged. "How can I deny it? I think its Force signature gives me away." He knew his voice was full of pride, but he didn't want to lie any more. After a moment, he added, "It is mine. I could never deny our baby."

Obi-Wan's voice dropped and his eyes took on a pensive expression. "I have long suspected . . . I think I have always known of your attachment."

"I am sick of all this deception. It killed me not being able to tell you the truth."

"Anakin . . . Did I fail you as a teacher? Did you not listen to a word I said?"

"No, of course not. You are a wonderful teacher." He looked up and smiled, but got no response from Obi-Wan. "But I love her; I've loved her for years. And she loves me."

"I could sense that, for a long time, but I didn't want to believe it."

Anakin's words strung together almost without pausing. "I love her, Master. She's my wife. We're married. And now she's having my baby"

"Married?" Obi-Wan sputtered.

"I'm not ashamed of any of this." He smiled, but then looked down. "Except maybe the deception."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and took an audible deep breath. "I know."

"Believe me, I didn't mean to deceive you."

"Then why, Anakin? Why did you do it?"

Anakin took a deep breath and said, "Because I love her. Because she makes me feel the Force so much more clearly. Because without her, I would be out of control. She prevents me from becoming that terrifying Sith Lord version of myself --"

"-- Anakin --"

"-- It's true. Maybe it is because I didn't spend my childhood in the Temple. Maybe it is because I feel the Force differently. Maybe it is --"

"-- Maybe it is because I couldn't teach you."

"No, it wasn't that at all," Anakin declared. They stared at each other for several moments. Then, in a voice not more than a whisper, Anakin asked, "Are you . . . going to tell the Council?"

After a moment, Obi-Wan whispered, "No." He seemed almost shocked at his decision.

Anakin took a step back. "You're not?"

"Not until you're ready. We will tell them together. I . . . I believe you that she has a positive affect on your abilities, and I want to see it for myself."

"She does, Master. On Corellia, I was able to immerse myself in the Force, grab onto her support, and defeat the droids."

Obi-Wan's lips curled into a small smile. "I was wondering how you could have known so much about Corellia's sociopolitical structure."

"All Padmé," he said with a smile. "She makes me smarter, too."

"I should have known." After a short pause, he added, "Remember, Anakin, I'm on your side." As he brushed his hand across his brow, his stern expression turned into a fatherly smile. "And I am proud of you."

"You are?"

"Always." He smiled and added, "After all, you've saved my life, almost more times than I can count."

"Six."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Right. Six times."

"But it was all because of your training." Anakin took a step closer and reached out to hug the older man. "Thank you. For everything."

Obi-Wan hugged back. "What are you doing? We've never done this before."

"I thought we should start."

When the two Jedi broke apart, Obi-Wan said, "Just please be careful. This relationship could be dangerous for all of us."

"I know," Anakin said in a somber tone. "You know, I am stronger with her than without her. I feel the Force more clearly when I think about her. How do you think --"

"-- Let's not talk about this now. We have work to do, work that we have neglected for far too long." The corners of his lips turned up into a smile. "And the fair senator might think you have abandoned her. While I am checking the security, I suppose I will be gone for about --"

"-- Two hours?"

"An hour."

Anakin grunted, but he nodded his assent.

"And I don't want to . . . walk in on anything."

"Of course not, Master." Taking a chance, he shrugged and said, "You've never caught us before."

"Anakin . . . I don't even want to think about that."

"What?" His voice was the most innocent tone he could muster. "Where do you think the baby came from?"

"I'd rather believe it was conceived by the midichlorians," he muttered. "Just find out more about the assassination attempts, please."

"Yes, the poison." His face turned white. "The poison. Our baby."

"Relax. Everything appears to be fine with both Padmé and the baby. From what I understand, the poison does not seem to have had lingering affects on either of them."

Anakin's voice was a low growl and his cheeks turned red. "We are going to get Dooku. He can't do this to my family."

"Anakin, control yourself. As hard as it might be, you cannot take this personally. This is why attachment is forbidden."

Anakin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You're right. It's a path to the Dark Side."

"Relax. Use the Force."

Anakin fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, *Master.*" Almost as an afterthought, he added, "Thank you."


	14. Finally Alone

With a goofy grin plastered on his face, Anakin knocked on Padmé's door. To his surprise, when the door slid open, he wasn't met by either of the handmaidens. Instead, it was Padmé, dressed in a simple blue nightgown with her hair tumbling over her shoulders, just how he liked it best. He looked past her, but didn't see the utter disarray he had expected. On her bed was just one rather large traveling case with a smaller bag attached. "Packed already?" His voice was low and husky, with every hint of his longing for her.

At the same time, Padmé put her hand on his forearm and said, in an anxious tone, "Did you get rid of Obi-Wan?"

Anakin chuckled. "Of course I got rid of Obi-Wan."

"Good. Just like I got rid of Dormé and Cordé." She almost fell into his waiting arms and snuggled close to his strong chest. After a long sigh, she whispered, "I've missed you so much."

He tightened his grip around her small body and pulled her close. Between hungry kisses, he managed to say, "Me . . . too. Missed you . . . so much." He held her tight against his chest and reveled in the feel of her closeness.

She pulled back to look into his eyes. "I was so scared," she admitted, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Me, too," he breathed.

Padmé stroked his cheek with her thumb. "You were scared?"

He kissed each of her fingertips as they passed by his mouth. "When I heard you cry for help --" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't know what I'd do without you." The words were raw and full of emotion. He clutched at her her shoulders and waited until his breathing became more normal.

"-- I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No, don't be."

She buried her face into his chest, and her words were muffled when she said, "It was all my fault. It never should have happened. I know better than to drink caf from a street vendor."

Anakin felt the wetness of her tears against his chest. Having regained his own composure, he tried to comfort her by rubbing her back, and kissing the top of her head, but her sobs only got louder. "No," he whispered, "it's not your fault, Padmé. Please, don't blame yourself."

She clutched his shirt, and her sobs didn't stop. "I . . . I should have . . ."

Padmé was shaking and shivering; her teeth were chattering. Anakin picked her up and carried her to the bed. He moved the luggage to the floor and then stretched out with Padmé against his chest, hugging her tightly. He grabbed her heaviest blanket and wrapped it around them. "Shhh. It's all right, Padmé. It's not your fault."

Her body stopped shaking, but her tears kept flowing. She curled into the fetal position, trying to get even closer to him, and let out a long sigh. "Anakin . . ."

Anakin stroked her hair and let her cry. When she seemed to have more control, he said, "Tell me what happened."

She didn't move, but she said, "At my office, I was feeling sick all day. Maybe even for a few days. I don't know. I . . . I thought I was sick because I was worried about you."

"Padmé --"

"-- No, Anakin. I was worried about you. Don't tell me I shouldn't worry about you . . . because I do. And that's not going to change." She laced her fingers through his and squeezed his hand. "I know you well enough to know that I *should* worry."

Anakin laughed. "I'm the one who fought hundreds of droids with an unconscious Obi-Wan on my back."

"What?"

"Never mind. So you were in your office, feeling sick . . ."

Padmé sighed. "Dormé and Cordé had been telling me how sick I looked all day. And I just kept working. I wanted to help you . . . and bring you home." She kissed his hand. "So I had spent most of the last week or so learning about the terrorists and Corellia. We had just found out that the Corellian senator had left Coruscant."

"He did?"

"The whole delegation did."

Anakin scrunched his face. "That's . . . interesting."

"Exactly. So it was not a good time for me to be sick."

"And you thought if you ignored the sickness, and worked through it, then it would just go away?"

She put her hands under his shirt and stroked his sides. "Where do you think I learned that from?"

He feigned shock. "Certainly not from me."

"Of course not." She let out a slight chuckle. "Never from you, Mr. If My Hand Doesn't Fall Off, I Can Still Fight."

With a completely straight face, he declared, "Actually, if we're going to use nicknames, I prefer Jedi Hottie Body."

Now her chuckle turned into a full-fledged laugh. "Anakin! When have I ever called you Jedi Hottie Body?"

"You could start now." Her laughter was contagious, and he found himself laughing so hard he was gasping for air. "See, I knew I could make you smile." He brought his pinkie finger under her chin and made her look at him.

"I'm not smiling." Her voice was stern, but the corners of her lips betrayed her when they tilted upwards. "Really. I'm not."

"All right," he said, then he planted a soft kiss on her waiting lips. "I believe you."

Even though she kissed him back, when the kiss broke, she turned away again. "I just can't believe I was so careless. I should have listened to them. I . . . I put . . ." She took a deep breath.

"It's all right, Padmé. You can tell me."

"No. It's not all right." Her voice had a sharp edge that he hadn't expected. "If I had ignored my illness any longer . . ." She put her hands against Anakin's cheeks. "Anakin, I . . . I'm . . . I could have hurt our . . ."

He put a finger against her lips. "Our baby," he finished for her, unable to listen to her struggle any more.

She gasped and turned to face him, but stared at him in stunned silence.

One of his hands cupped her face as the other traveled down her side and rested on her belly. "You didn't hurt our baby. And it's not your fault."

"Our baby." She covered his hand and squeezed. "You know?"

"Yes." A grin played on his lips. "I can sense its presence with you."

Her radiant smile matched his grin. "How do you feel?"

He shrugged. "Happy." After a moment, he added, "I guess a little scared, but so happy."

Padmé laughed. "Me, too."

"Happy or scared?"

"Both?" She bit her lower lip before she said, "I'm happy, I am. But when I found out, I was stunned. And I'm still terrified." Her face paled and her smile faded.

"Are you all right?"

She sighed. "When the med-droid told me that my baby wasn't affected by the poison . . . My heart almost stopped. I almost hurt our baby, the baby I didn't even know about."

"Oh, Padmé." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I wish I'd been there with you. But, you have to know, you didn't do anything wrong. It was Dooku and his cult of terrorists." His voice held an icy tone.

"But --"

He trailed a hand down her cheek. "-- But everything is going to be all right from now on. I'm here and I am never leaving you again." The same hand traced a path down to cover her belly. "You or our baby."

"Our baby." She sighed. "This is going to be a scandal, you know."

He raised an eyebrow. "At least we're married."

"That doesn't really make me feel better." Her voice was almost panicked. "I mean, in my position, it helps, but the Jedi --"

He rolled his eyes and put his fingers against her mouth. "-- I know, I know. They . . . frown on things like marriage."

"It's not funny."

"I know, but let's not worry about that now. Let's not worry about anything." His voice dropped when he declared, "Our baby is a blessing."

"We're so young . . ."

"You mean *I'm* so young."

She reached out to touch his face. "No, that's not what I mean. We're both young . . . and I'm not sure we're ready."

"So what? Even if we didn't plan it, even if we've only been married a few days, even if we aren't quite ready, it happened. Everything happens for a reason."

"The Force," she said softly.

He nodded. "We are meant to have this baby now." He looked up and grinned. "I want to have this baby."

"Me too." She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I am so glad . . . I was so afraid --"

"-- Were you scared of me?"

"No." She averted her eyes. "Maybe I was scared of your response. We never talked about having kids --"

He brought his hands up to her cheeks. "Padmé, I want to have kids with you. I want to have a hundred kids with you."

She laughed. "A hundred kids?"

He gave her a sheepish grin and shrugged. "Maybe not that many. But, yes, I always pictured us having kids."

"Me, too," she admitted.

Without saying another word, he pulled her down for a long kiss.

When they separated, Padmé stared into his eyes. "Ever since I found out, I planned how to tell you. And then you already knew" She sighed.

"I'm sorry." But his cocky smile betrayed his true feelings.

"How did you know?"

He shrugged, still wearing a prideful grin. "Our baby is strong in the Force already. I can feel its presence, even now."

"You can?" She brought her hand down to rub her still-flat belly. "How much can you feel?"

He shrugged. "It's vague. Just sort of a feeling that there is something with you."

"Wow."

"I know. It's amazing. Obi-Wan said --"

"-- Wait. Obi-Wan? Does *he* know about the baby, too?" Her voice got louder and more frantic. "Anakin?"

He took a deep breath. "Yes, he sensed the presence even before I did."

"And he . . . knows?" She cocked her head and stared into his eyes.

He said in a calm voice, "Yes. He knows." He trailed a finger down her cheek. "I told him."

"Are you . . . all right?" Padmé grabbed his forearm and took a deep breath.

He snuck in for a quick kiss. "It's all right. I think . . . Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I think he's happy for us." Almost as an afterthought, he added, "And he's not going to the Council. At least not until we're ready."

She let out a long breath. "Oh, Anakin, that's wonderful."

"So we can really be happy. We can really celebrate. And forget everything else." He laughed "At least for the next half hour."

"Are you telling me to forget about poisonings, shootings, terrorists and Jedi?"

"Well, don't forget about one Jedi."

She trailed a finger along his chiseled jaw. "I could never forget about you." She sighed with contentment. "And I think you can help me remember."

"I'd be happy to, m'lady," he said with a devilish grin. In a flash, he flipped her onto her back and planted a feather light kiss on her waiting lips.

She let out a low moan of desire. "If we only have half an hour, this is way too slow."

"Oh?" He placed a soft kiss on her waiting lips.

She grabbed the sides of his tunic and said, "Yes, it is far too slow. It's time for you to take those clothes off, Jedi."

He was all too happy to oblige. "Yes, m'lady," he said with an eager grin.

She ran her hand down his cheek and around his chin.

He chuckled and said, "You know, Obi-Wan wants me to grow a beard."

Her jaw dropped. "No!" was her immediate response. But she added, "You wouldn't look good with a beard. And it would tickle my cheek."

The corners of his lips turned up into a half smile. "That's what I told him."

Her eyes narrowed skeptically. "You told him that it would tickle my cheek?"

"Yes, of course, that's exactly what I said."

She slapped him on his arm. "Be serious." Instead of arguing with him, she ran her hand across his cheek. "I'm glad you're home."

"I'm glad to be home."


	15. Meditate With Me?

Anakin kicked his legs out from under the covers and rolled onto his left side. After a moment, he flipped around to his right side, still scrunching his eyes closed, praying for sleep. His mind was too clouded, too conflicted. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Dooku. Laughing. Grinning. Taunting him.

Padmé slept beside him, seemingly oblivious to his unrest. Her breathing was slow, and her chest rose and fall in a slow rhythm.

Flopping his head against his pillow, he tried desperately to fall asleep, breathing her light perfume, listening to her soft sleep sounds. The sensations that usually lulled him right to sleep didn't work their magic tonight.

Flopping onto his back, he felt the plush blankets pool around his hips. Padmé shivered against him, and he noticed that her legs, too, were poking out from the blanket. His eyes sprung open as he took a deep breath and tried to collect his thoughts. Sighing, he flipped onto his side and stared into the darkness, pulling Padmé against his chest.

Resting his head against her shoulder, he whispered, "You are so beautiful." He pushed a few strands of hair out of her face and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "My angel."

She shifted slightly at his touch, but didn't wake up. Instead, she let out a soft moan. and snuggled closer to his warm body.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her as close as he could. He slipped one leg between hers, entwining their bodies. Her long curls, even though they were tied back away from her face, danced against his cheeks. He gave her another series of kisses, from her forehead and down to her lips.

He didn't want to wake her, but he couldn't help himself. He touched her cheek and ran a finger across her face. "You're safe," he whispered. "I'm here now." He traced his index finger down Padmé's neck, across her collar bone, down her chest, and, finally, his hand came to rest against her belly. He planted a series of feather-light kisses along the path he had traced, ending with one against the soft fabric covering her belly. He paused there and whispered, "I will never let anyone hurt you -- either of you -- again."

When Padmé stirred against his touch, he pulled away, with great reluctance. Freezing with his hand just centimeters from her belly, he watched as she shifted in his arms and let out a long sigh.

"Sleep, my wife." Placing three fingers on her forehead, he tried to send her Force sleep suggestions. "I hope your dreams are peaceful."

He felt her nod agains his arm, but it could have been his imagination. Taking a deep breath, he tried to find his center. Deep within the Force, he saw her bright Force signature and tried to grab onto it for guidance and peace. But it was just beyond his reach.

Tonight, nothing gave him the peace that her mere presence usually provided.

After a few moments, he opened his eyes again. He rubbed his temples in a futile effort to calm the racing turmoil in his mind. But as hard as he tried to sleep, as much as he tried to forget, his mind still analyzed the danger Padmé had faced. He wanted to be prepared to protect her at all costs because he was all too aware of what could have happened to her.

He couldn't understand why the terrorist group had targeted Padmé. Although he wasn't sure what types of legislation she had been working on recently, he had a feeling that -- as a leader of the loyalist committee and an outspoken pro-republic legislator -- she would be a natural enemy for someone like Dooku. But why her specifically?

Of course she was charismatic, and people listened to her, but she wasn't the most influential -- or even the most senior -- member of any committee. Her planet was small and peaceful. And her party was the minority, and had been for many years.

Anakin shifted and clutched her more tightly against him. "You're still here. But I wasn't -- I couldn't . . . I wasn't fast enough." He had to consciously keep his voice under control. The last thing he wanted was for Padmé to wake. "I couldn't save you. But that will never happen again."

No matter why it happened, she was still a target. Why an assassin had tried to both poison her and shoot her was almost inconceivable. Anakin did not want to think of what the next assassination attempt would entail.

From what he knew about this organization, there would be another attempt.

"Vivimos Dooku," he whispered. He rubbed his eyes and stared over Padmé's head and into the dark room.

An image of the former Jedi materialized in his mind. "The last of the lost twenty," he muttered, picturing the bust that stood in the Archive hallway. He closed his eyes and visualized the bust morphing into the man himself.

Dooku was tall and strong, yet he seemed to be almost stiff. Anakin knew that despite that stiffness, Dooku was a master swordsman. He practiced a style rarely used by anyone in the Order, and he had mastered it. In fact, rumor had it that he had defeated both Masters Yoda and Mace Windu sequentially in sparring matches.

Always an uncharacteristic Jedi, Dooku radiated royalty from his gray hair, to his smartly trimmed beard, to his elaborate clothes. He never let anyone forget his roots and his royal lineage. He had been a powerful Jedi master, yet he was like no other Jedi Anakin had ever seen.

Anakin had never met Dooku, but he had heard many stories from Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Each story had a lesson that Obi-Wan never let young Anakin forget. Anakin whispered, "Attachment leads to jealousy, which leads to fear, which leads to the Dark Side."

Dooku had never been able to let go of his attachments, clinging to his birth title and dressing in ornate robes, much to the dismay of his fellow Jedi. From what Anakin understood, Dooku was different . . . special. And those attachments and differences led to his disillusionment with the Order itself. But had Dooku turned to the Dark Side?

"Only in death," he said. "Vivimos Dooku."

Disillusionment was one thing. But a cult? A terrorist organization? That was another story entirely.

"The Dark Side," he growled.

Padmé stirred against him and groaned, but she didn't open her eyes. "Anakin?"

He ran a hand down her arm and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry, my love. I don't mean to wake you." He ran his hand across her face. He paused by her forehead and tried to send more suggestions to sleep. "You need your rest."

Not really wanting to leave her, but not wanting to disturb her slumber, he carefully disentangled himself from her embrace and rolled out of bed. He watched her move to hug his pillow, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling. After making sure the blankets covered her completely, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I love you," he whispered. "Sleep well."

Then, before he changed his mind, he grabbed his sleep shirt from the end of the bed, draped it across his shoulders and strode out of the bedroom.

Even though he wasn't sure what he was doing, he made his way down the long hallway, stopped in front of one of the guest rooms and rapped his knuckles against the door.

Within moments, the door slid open, and a bleary-eyed Obi-Wan stared at him. "Anakin? What are you . . . Is everything all right? Is Padmé . . .?"

Anakin put his hand up. "Everything is fine. She's safe."

"But are you --?"

"-- Don't worry. I can sense everything going on in that room." He flashed a small smile. "She's sleeping."

"Then why --?"

Anakin ran his hands through his sleep-mussed hair. "-- I need . . ." His voice trailed off, and he stared into Obi-Wan's eyes. His voice cracked when he said, "Will you meditate with me?"

Obi-Wan blinked. "Is this a dream? *You* want to meditate . . . with *me*?"

"Please?" His voice was pleading, desperate.

Anakin knew he must have looked insane because Obi-Wan's eyes widened, and he seemed quite a bit more alert. Without wasting any time, Obi-Wan said, "Of course, Anakin."

Anakin was thankful Obi-Wan didn't ask any more questions. Instead, he just followed Anakin out to the veranda in silence. When he sat on a bench across the fountain from Anakin, he looked across the large patio and said, "It's quite beautiful here."

Anakin exhaled audibly. "Yes," he said, but mind was clearly elsewhere. He was in no mood for small talk. "Vivimos Dooku. I don't understand . . . anything. Why Dooku? Why Padmé? Why Corellia?"

"I don't know," Obi-Wan answered.

"I need to clear my mind." He ran a hand through his hair. "It's going in at least fifty different directions. I need to focus."

"Then we shall meditate." Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "Let's try to concentrate on Dooku so we can try to understand --"

"-- Why he is trying to kill my wife?"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said in a stern voice.

"Sorry, Master." He let out a long breath. "I just . . . It's hard."

"I know it is. But let's focus on Dooku as a Jedi to see if we can understand how this all happened."

Anakin breathed in a slow, even pattern. "I know we assumed Dooku died on Jabim almost two years ago."

"Yes, but then he surfaced a year later, having taken his rightful position and wealth on Sorreno."

Anakin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "But why would he form this cult?"

"I have no idea," Obi-Wan admitted.

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan and decided to broach the almost taboo question. "Do you think Dooku has gone to the Dark Side?"

Obi-Wan exhaled. "Possibly. I do not want to think about it, but I fear it might be true."

"What are we going to do?"

"For tonight, let's clear our minds, reach out, touch the Force."

"Yes, Master." Anakin took a deep breath, and tried to surrender himself to the Force.


End file.
